


Much Ado About Something

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Tom and Liv [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddles - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, RPF AU - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cuteness overload, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hiddles AU, Hiddles with a beard, I like the glasses, Insecurities, Karaoke, London, Modern Day, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Pining, RPF AU, Sexual Tension, TWO IDIOTS, Tension, Theatre, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a ball, adult ofc, and glasses, beach, chick flick material, cuteness, fluffy fluff, grown up OFC, nerds, not creepy rpf, ofc is not a student, office stuff, professor!tom, slowburn, some clichees, teddy bear hiddles, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Professor Hiddleston returns to London after teaching in the US for two years.Liv is working at his new university.They become friends - or is there more to it?
Relationships: Professor Tom Hiddleston/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Liv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697257
Comments: 267
Kudos: 307





	1. Side Quest Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Right... the idea to this once came up when Tom first appeared with beard and glasses. The story evolved and formed in my mind and I just had to write it down. Beware: it's very fluffy, no angst or action, just everyday life for Professor Hiddleston and out dear OFC. I'd call it classic chick flick material, set 2017/2018, though I'll take some liberties.
> 
> I finished 8 chapters so far and think there'll be around 15. I plan on updating weekly. Most chapters will be around 2k words, though some will be longer and some a bit shorter.  
Please be aware that the rating MAY change to mature once I've figured some things out.
> 
> I highly encourage you to leave comments. Seriously, I get so insecure if I don't get any comments, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Liv had just sat down with her second cup of tea when Jen came bustling in. One look at her face told Liv everything she had to know: office chitchat was coming her way. Judging from just _how_ excited Jen was, it had to be something utterly mind-blowing. Leaning forward, elbows on her desk and teacup cradled in her hands, she looked at her co-worker and friend expectantly. A broad grin spread all over Jen’s face. 

“You’ll never guess what I’ve just heard!” 

Liv raised an eyebrow. “Well then, what is it?” 

“Guess!” Jen bounced up and down like a very excited puppy. Liv hoped she wouldn’t wet herself out of sheer excitement. She sighed.

“You just said I’d never guess. I’d say it’s one of the following: Marriage. Pregnancy. Professor Turner finally decided being bald is nothing to be ashamed of and came to work without the cheap excuse of a hairpiece that nasty hairdresser talked him into.” 

It was true, everyone knew it was a hairpiece, professors, students and all the humanities department staff at the University of London. Staff like Liv and Jen, who were responsible for employment contracts, job ads and other administrative works concerning human resources of the faculty.

Though Jen was more like Liv’s secretary, doing all the typing and organizing while Liv made sure the contracts were put together according to the law. Though that was in some cases checked by the law department anyways, but still… She also wrote job ads, placed them on whatever platform was required, informed people of raises, managed part-time work at the university, as well as issues concerning short-term employment, research contracts and so on.

Jen shook her head. “No, all wrong. We’re getting a new professor!” 

Liv was confused. They got new professors all the time, some only stayed for one semester and then moved on, so what were the big news here? 

“And?” she asked with a gesture signalling Jen should elaborate, thank you very much.

Jen’s grin widened, something Liv had not thought possible a moment ago. She looked a bit scary now, like one of the smiling sharks from Shark Tale. 

“It’s Professor Hiddleston! He’s coming back!” Jen squealed with excitement. 

Liv gave her an empty look. 

“Who’s Professor Hiddleston?” she asked, wondering why her co-worker was losing it.

Jen gasped. 

“You don’t… Oh, of course… you haven’t been here long enough to know him! Believe me, you’re in for a treat!” she moved closer to Liv, leaning against the side of her desk now.  
“Professor Thomas William Hiddleston is a genius. He was appointed professor four years ago, here at this university. He left two years ago to teach in Harvard and now he’s coming back! He’s eye candy in its purest form, I tell you! I hear he has a beard now…,” Jen trailed of, lost in thought, looking like she was about to start drooling. 

Liv was not impressed. 

“So, you’re saying we get a new professor who has been here before. And he’s quite good looking. That’s all?” she asked. 

She had secretly hoped for something more interesting. Like Claire-the-Nightmare from the modern language department FINALLY giving them a reason to fire her, that insolent woman.

Jen looked at her as if she had lost her mind. 

“Liv, you don’t understand. The man could be an underwear model! He’s tall and lean and his voice… oh my God, his voice! That man could read out the phone book and you’d be creaming your panties! He must be 36 now, I think…” she trailed off, obviously calculating.

Liv sighed, rolling her eyes. Jen was easily excited and always looking for eye-candy. This meant nothing at all. 

“He’s very good looking. And intelligent. And why should I care about him? I mean, I’ll see for myself eventually, but I will have not much to do with him, so…” she said doubtful, gesturing vaguely with her hand. 

_He’s very likely a pretentious pompous prick. Intelligent and good-looking, that’s never a good combination. I know the type. They think they are so much better than anyone else._

Jen stared at her. 

“Oh dear, you really know nothing! I hear he’s always been very nice and kind, I mean I only talked to him once, but he was very polite and seemed like a gentleman from a novel. I can’t wait to see him again! I’ve got to tell Gary, he’ll be so pissed that he’s not working for our faculty anymore! Oh, and by the way, guess what professor Hiddleston specializes in! English literature!” Jen added. 

“That might get you interested!” 

And with that, she was out of the door, undoubtedly off to the modern languages department to gossip with Gary, their former colleague and Liv’s old university friend who was likely as keen on new eye candy as Jen, though he would never cheat on his wonderful husband John.

Liv shook her head. Of course, there had been rumours who would be Professor Carlyle’s successor. And she thought she had heard the name Hiddleston somewhere before. 

However, she had very likely not paid attention because she simply didn’t care too much for this kind of thing. She just hoped he was nice and wouldn’t mind (or notice, for that matter) her sitting through some of his lectures. For Liv loved literature. 

She had a degree in English literature herself. Her first course of studies -good times. She’d always wanted to become a professor herself. However, it had turned out that she just wasn’t good enough. She was interested and passionate, but there were always others who were better at arguing about the texts, who had a better style of academic writing or who were simply at the right place at the right time. She never was. And after careful consideration, she enrolled in administrative management and got another degree. There was no passion involved in this course of studies and it was boring, but she turned out to be one of the best of her year, nonetheless. 

After working in public service for a while, the job at the university came up and Liv got it. She had hoped to be able to connect her passion for literature with her job. In a way, she succeeded. She got in contact with all the professors and other lecturers, she was allowed to use the library for free and could attend some of the lectures (of course not while on the clock) as well as some very interesting and high class talks in the evenings.

However, most of the lecturers looked down on the administration people. They were the stars, the important guys, the main event. The others were only the assistance, the props needed to keep things going. At least, Liv had managed to get into the management faculty as a lecturer and held block seminars three times a year. She enjoyed those very much and hoped to be able to get further into academics at some point in the future. 

~~~~~

Professor Hiddleston turned out to be the topic of the week, though his return to London would not happen for 5 more months. Liv set up his contract, which was a short-term contract for two years with the option to be renewed or even extended for an indefinite period of time. The legal department looked it over, didn’t find anything amiss (they barely did when Liv was involved) and she’d sent it to his current address in the States a few days later. 

~~~~~

Time went by and during a lazy day in August, when Liv felt like she was the only one working as everyone else was on vacation or had left already, there was a soft knock on the open frame of her office door. She’d left it open to create a bit of a draft in the summer heat as the building had no AC. She looked up from behind her monitor and saw a tall, lean man standing there, a friendly smile on his bearded face. He wore black jeans and a light blue linen button-down shirt which matched his bespectacled eyes perfectly. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to.

“Good afternoon, and please pardon me for interrupting your work, I’m looking for Liv Stewart? I’ve been told I could find her here and according to the name tag next to this door, there is a 50 percent chance that I succeeded?” the man asked with a lopsided grin on his face. His voice was lovely. 

Liv smiled back at him and got up. She took two steps towards him rounding her desk and leaned back against it, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Well then, today’s your lucky day. You’ve accomplished your quest and found her. You earn 5 experience points and are so close to a level-up,” she couldn’t help adding with a gesture of her thumb and forefinger close together but not touching. 

What the hell was she doing?! She kept chasing people away with her weird nerdy references all the time, why could she not keep her mouth shut at least once?! While she was mentally kicking herself, the man laughed. 

“Ehehe, very good! I’m the new professor for English literature next term, Tom Hiddleston. Nice to meet you,” he said, extending his hand for her to shake it. 

So, this was the famous professor people wouldn’t shut up about. And she’d just been very much herself and not stuck up or overly polite as was often expected by the scholars.

Shit. He was known to be one of the best in his field of study, almost a genius, and still comparatively young. Liv could see what Jen had meant. He was handsome, his voice was incredibly smooth and captivating, and he seemed genuinely nice. Liv took his hand and shook it. His grip was firm but not too much so, his hands slightly cool despite the heat.

“Nice to meet you, sir. What brings you here on such a nice day?” she asked.

“I have a question considering my contract. I was in the area anyway, so I thought I might as well pop in and get this sorted. And please, don’t sir me, call me Tom” he explained while fishing some papers from his messenger bag. 

Liv was able to answer his question which was about the option of contract renewal. She explained it and he listened attentively. It didn’t take longer than a few minutes, but he kept thanking her for her time over and over again. He was already on his way out when he turned around again sporting a cheeky grin. 

“Side quest ‘understand mysterious terms in contract’ completed. 10 experience points. Level up. You can now show off basic employment law knowledge,” he said with a wink and left before Liv could answer. 

She chuckled to herself. 

Had Jen seen their exchange, she’d told her that there was definitely some chemistry between those two. However, Liv was blind to this kind of thing, so she just sat back in front of her monitor, sighed, and got back to work.


	2. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns about Liv's background. Liv and Tom meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who left Kudos and special thanks to all of you who took the time to leave a comment! They mean so much to me! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the newest chapter! 
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Two weeks later, Jen and Gary were back from their respective vacations. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon when they were headed out for lunch and a stroll in the nearby park. 

After countless comments on just _how_ incredibly pale Liv looked compared to them – Gary had been on an island in Greece for three weeks and Jen on the Mediterranean coast of Spain for ten days – they strolled down the street to stretch their legs. Suddenly, Gary grabbed Jen’s upper arm.

“Look! It’s him! God, he’s so handsome!” he whispered loud enough for both of them to hear.

“What? Who?... Oh!” was Jen’s answer.

Professor Hiddleston was walking towards them, looking slightly hurried. Nevertheless, he smiled when he recognized Liv.

“Hello,” he said with a nod in passing. 

“Hello,” Liv answered in much the same way. 

Gary and Jen were staring at her. 

“What the hell was that? Liv? Huh?” Gary asked.

“What? He said hello and I answered. No big deal,” Liv replied, truly confused. 

“Yes, but how do you know him?” Jen’s eyes were as big as saucers. 

“He came around two weeks ago, I think. He had a question about his contract, and I answered it. That’s all,” Liv explained, shrugging. 

“God, that’s so unfair! That man comes to _our_ office and _that’s_ when I’m not there!” Jen whined. 

Liv merely shrugged again.

“Oh, come on Liv, at least admit that he’s nice to look at!” Gary laughed.

“He sure is. I never said he’s not,” Liv answered with a grin. 

Gary laughed, faking a sigh. 

“Liv, Liv, Liv, what are we going to do with you?”

“Oh please. Don’t.” Liv mumbled. 

She wasn’t in the mood for one of their talks about men and what she was missing. Men didn’t care for her. That was the sad, ugly truth. Liv was convinced of it.

At school, she had been the typical ugly duckling with greasy hair, spots, braces and odd clothing, desperate to fit in and never managing. She had changed, sure, but she never got rid of the feeling of not looking as good as everyone else. At university, she’d always had her nose in books. Her parents had never been happy with her choice of English literature. They were both engineers, working for NASA in Texas by now and had wanted for her to do the same.

Liv had always felt pretty much like a massive disappointment to them. They would have approved of her studying medicine. Even becoming a lawyer would have worked for them. But literature… and then her second degree… no, they hadn’t been supportive. But when had they ever been that? 

Her parents went to the US when Liv was nine years old, leaving her close to Edinburgh to be brought up by her mother’s mother, the only person who ever encouraged Liv’s love for books and fantasy worlds. The only person who had ever believed in her. They had been very close and as her grandmother became weaker and a bit insecure on her legs, Liv had helped her wherever she could. When the woman who had brought her up passed away – peacefully, at their home in North Berwick – Liv had inherited the house. She finished her studies in Edinburgh, then fulfilled her dream and moved to her small flat above a travel agent in London. She still owned the house, though, renting it to students. There was a tiny single room flat in the attic that Liv had kept for herself. She’d travel there at least once per year, walk on the beach and enjoy the places she’d loved since childhood.

Liv snapped out of her thoughts when they were on their way back, Gary and Jen talking about the Mediterranean Sea and different beaches. Liv walked about ten feet in front of them, they were dawdling, and she wanted to get back to work. Turning around and walking backwards, she called for them. 

“Guys, come on, we have to ... uaaah!” She had walked straight into someone and fallen to the ground - very ungracefully.

“Oh God, I am so sorry! I was looking at my phone, I didn’t… Liv? Is that you? Are you alright?” a familiar voice asked. 

Liv looked up from where she sat on the ground. She had run into Professor Hiddleston, who at this moment, folded his tall frame to crouch down next to her with a worried face.

“I think I’m fine, thanks, don’t…”

“Liv, you’re bleeding!” Jen exclaimed with a particularly shrill voice. 

Her two colleagues had finally caught up and were all crouching down next to her as well.

“I’m fine, you don’t have to make a fuss! Really. It’s just a skinned knee. And my hand. Both hands. It’s fine…” Liv said while rotating her hands, testing if her wrists were still working all right. She realized that her dress had ridden up her thigh and she showed a lot of skin. A. Lot. Blushing, she got up, ignoring several extended hands meant to help her up. 

“I’m alright, I should probably clean the wounds, but it’s fine,” she said again.

“I am truly sorry! Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Tom asked gently.

“Yes. Thank you. I’m fine, don’t worry, Tom. Shouldn’t run into a boss fight without preparation. I have to get back to work now. As do the two of you,” she addressed Jen and Gary who were staring at her again.

“Ehehe, I hadn’t seen you as an opponent, Liv. I’m sorry that you have to waste a medical kit,” Tom joked with twinkling eyes. 

Liv laughed, caught unprepared by his geeking out, already walking fast towards her building. She waved back at Tom who returned the gesture. Gary and Jen were quick to follow her.

“Did you really just talk nerdy to Professor Hiddleston, who you are apparently on first name terms with?” Gary asked.

Liv rolled her eyes. “Oh, just stop it now!” she said before heading for the safety of the women’s loo.

~~~~~

The next morning, Liv had a tedious meeting with the HR-lawyers considering some minor changes in the contracts for several lecturers. When she returned to her office, Jen was waiting for her with an expression on her face that was a mixture of excitement, envy and curiosity. 

“What?” Liv sighed. She wasn’t in the mood for Jen’s blabbering. The meeting had been mind-numbing, and Liv was convinced there was a special place in hell for people who held this kind of meetings. There had to be. If not, she would be delighted to design that place herself. And put her incredibly boring, slow-speaking and deliberately overrunning co-worker Cate there, first of all. 

“Look at your desk,” was all she got from a grinning Jen. 

Liv looked. And wrinkled her brows. 

“Huh? What’s that?” she asked.

A small box of chocolates, an adhesive bandage and a sticky note attached to the chocolates lay next to her Hulk-teacup. She picked up the chocolates to read the message on the note. 

_“Hope this restores some health points. T.H.”_

She chuckled, picked up the adhesive bandage and put it in her second drawer where she kept her personal odds and ends. Contemplating whether to open the chocolates now or save them for later, she looked up at Jen to see her shaking her head in disbelieve. 

“What?” she asked again.

“No comment? Nothing? You don’t want to know how this got here? Who brought it? What he said? Nothing? Really, Liv?” 

“Fine. This is a nice surprise. I assume someone brought it and that’s how it got here. It says – as you surely know – T.H. on the note. Considering recent events, I would say that means Tom Hiddleston. So please, please, _please_, Jen, tell me what he said,” she mocked her co-worker. 

Jen snorted. “You don’t have to be such an ass. He was here about half an hour ago. Looked _very_ disappointed and _quite_ concerned when you weren’t at your desk. He asked if you are alright because he thought you might not be here today because you injured yourself more severely yesterday than you thought. I told him that you were in a meeting and that you are fine, and he was _very_ relieved. Then, he asked for a sticky note and wrote down that message. He wished me a nice day and left. Liv, the man came here to see if you are well. And he brought chocolates. And an adhesive bandage. And you have inside jokes, because I have no idea what that note is supposed to mean. Would you mind telling me what is going on?” Jen asked. 

Liv rolled her eyes, leaning back in her office chair, sprawling. 

“Nothing is going on. I made a reference to computer games when he came here to ask about his contract. He picked it up, I made a similar joke – as you two noticed! - when we… had that _collision_ and now he seems to take it up again. He exaggerates with the chocolates. Nothing happened, I am fine, I mean, I have enough natural padding. It’s just a joke, nothing else,” she explained wearily. 

Why did people always read things into things?


	3. Literature - Connecting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background info on our two main characters and a change of point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Okay, okay, I admit it, in this chapter, Liv is more or less me. At least her studies and book preferences are. Yes, I did a whole semester on Hamlet and no, I don't like him, that overly dramatic little emo prince. And neither any Dracula-movie, nor a Picture of Dorian Gray movie do those books justice. _ Things that needed to be said _
> 
> Liv's love for nice cars is me as well. We didn't quite make 300, just 284, but still...
> 
> As always, thanks @my beta we_dreamerz!

Liv had started work very early in the morning. She’d finished early too but didn’t go home. Instead, she’d been sitting in the library for the last three hours, devouring a thick book about plays, acting and pretending in Shakespearean plays. 

Originally, she’d wanted to read something entirely different, but then she’d remembered one of her term papers at university and thought about a detail she likely missed in said term paper. E voilà, two hours later, she was still immersed in a book about said topic.

At first, she didn’t register the tall figure who was searching the shelves close to where she was sitting. Liv only looked up when she heard a frustrated huff. 

Tom was standing in front of the shelf, lost in thought. One hand was combing through his wild mane of hair and he seemed to ponder on something. 

Suddenly, Liv realized he was looking at the place where the book currently lying in front of her usually had its place. 

“Tom! TOM!” she whispered, hoping to catch his attention.

It worked. Tom turned around and smiled broadly when he saw her. He made his way over to where she was sitting.

“Hello. How are you,” he asked politely, also in a whisper.

“Fine,” she replied with a wave of her hand.

“Are you looking for this?” she asked, holding up the volume she’d been reading. 

It was pretty obvious that Tom had, in fact, been looking for exactly this book. His eyes lighted up and he nodded more enthusiastically than any normal person would, considering it was secondary literature about such a specific aspect in Shakespearean plays. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m looking for, but if you need it, I’ll come back later,” he suggested.

Liv hurriedly shook her head.

“You need it for a lecture, don’t you? I’m just reading it out of interest, here, have it!” she answered, holding out the book for him.

His face took on a slightly confused expression.

“Out of interest? What were you interested in?” he asked.

At that point, a very annoyed looking student who sat at the table next to Liv’s slammed his book shut, shot them an angry look and got up to leave, stomping away furiously.

Tom and Liv burst out in laughter. They had to keep as silent as possible, which was very difficult.

“I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else,” Liv suggested. 

Tom agreed and ten minutes later, they were sitting in a small coffee shop around the corner of the library. Another ten minutes later, they were immersed in a lively discussion about literature in general, Shakespearean plays, their favourite dramas and comedies and just why Liv found Hamlet so annoying. 

Tom expressed his surprise about Liv’s knowledge, and she told him all about her first course of studies and her interest in the topic. He invited her to his lectures, said she was welcome any time she wanted to join. He told her about his ideas for a lecture concerning Shakespearean influence in modern pop culture and they began to compare movies, series and modern books to the bard’s plays. Later on, Liv let her love for gothic novels slip and instead of rolling his eyes or mocking her – a reaction she had feared – Tom went into a lengthy monologue about how much gothic novels were often neglected by scholars.

Liv then replied with a monologue on her own, talking about how much she loved Dracula and why the book was so underestimated and how no movie ever did it justice. Tom agreed, they went on to cover Frankenstein, as well as the Monk, Udolpho and in the end, they swerved to the Picture of Dorian Gray. This was followed by another discussion about the genius that Oscar Wilde had been.

Funnily enough, they agreed on almost anything they talked about. And only when the waitress came to their table, cleared her throat several time and brought their attention to the fact that the coffee shop was about to close did they realize that it was already ten minutes to ten pm. They paid for their drinks and left the shop together.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home,” Tom offered. 

At first, Liv didn’t want him to as it was a big detour for him, but in the end she agreed. After all, a car ride was much more comfortable than the tube, especially since she had to change and was rather tired. 

“That’s your car?” she exclaimed when Tom pushed a button on his car keys and the beautiful blue jag F-type in front of them responded with blinking lights.

Tom grinned like a little boy.

“Yep. That’s my car,” he answered, holding open the passenger side door for her. 

Liv got in, still stunned.

“This is fantastic,” she said, smiling herself. 

She loved fast cars. She cherished the memory of driving her uncle’s Porsche down an Autobahn in Germany, where that part of her family lived. Gary had been there too, pretending to be her boyfriend so she hadn’t had to turn up alone for her annoying cousin’s wedding. He’d been screaming like a baby when she kept pushing the car. She’d rejoiced when the speedometer had finally shown 300 kilometres per hour and Gary had almost fainted. 

Of course, she used the car ride to tell Tom about this experience. He laughed wholeheartedly. 

She guided him to her home, which was a flat above a travel agency in a side street in Chiswick. Tom miraculously found a parking space close to her flat. Before she could open the door, he’d somehow managed to jump out of the car, run around it and open the door for her. She felt vaguely uncomfortable with this gentlemanly behaviour, though she didn’t know why exactly.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“You’re welcome. I didn’t expect it to be so late already, I didn’t intend to keep you so long,” he said, almost apologetically. 

Liv merely shrugged.

“It’s Thursday, I’d likely have spent the evening on the sofa anyways. I just hope Lord Voldetort isn’t too fed up with me,” she said.

Seeing Tom’s confused look, she burst out laughing.

“Lord Voldetort is my pet tortoise,” she explained.

Internally, she was screaming at herself. The evening had been so nice, and they had talked so much literature and she had managed not to show the weird nerd much, just the literature nerd and now she just destroyed the picture again!

“Eheheheheee, that’s a good one!” Tom’s hearty laughter brought her back to the present. He seemed genuinely amused.

Liv was relieved, though she couldn’t say why. She was about to thank him again for the ride when he spoke first.

“You know, if you’d like we could have lunch together some time next week. We could continue our discussion and maybe you could tell me all about the dark turtle lord you’re sharing your place with,” he suggested. 

If Liv hadn’t known better, she would have sworn he was blushing.

“I think that would be nice. Yes, why not? Let’s have lunch next week!” she answered, surprising herself with her response. She usually hated drawn out lunch breaks with people she barely knew. 

Tom smiled happily. 

Liv opened her door, turned around to wave at Tom again, who only got into his car once he’d seen her home safely. When she closed the door, she felt weirdly light. She was surprised how much fun she’d had this evening. She’d never expected to find a fellow book nerd who not only shared her points of view but also her enthusiasm about the most different genres as well as movies and series. 

Shaking her head, she slipped out of her shoes. Suddenly, she was very tired and couldn’t wait to get to bed.

~~~~~~~~

On a street towards north London, Tom sat in his car, making his way home. His heart was beating rapidly, and Liv’s smile was all he could think of. He knew he was in trouble, but he chose to see it as the good kind of trouble. He wouldn’t be able to change it anyway, so he had to take it for what it was. He’d liked her since the first time they met, but this afternoon slash evening had triggered something else. He knew he was falling for her, hard and fast. 

He hadn’t felt like this since Kate, though the two women couldn’t be more different from each other. He’d met Kate two weeks after arriving in the US, when he was enthusiastic, and everything was new and exciting. She’d been exciting too. She’d been flirting very openly with him, that night at the bar. He enjoyed her attention, they had talked a bit, exchanged numbers. He’d brought her home they had shared heated kisses before he left her. Next time they met they had ended in his bed together. 

Kate was an intelligent woman, working as a news announcer and journalist for a regional radio station. She was smart, good-looking and had him twisted around her little finger in no time. He bought her gifts, even paid for a vacation to Hawaii. Everything went so fast and one day, Tom had found himself at a jeweler, looking at engagement rings. He hadn’t been able to decide, which turned out to be a very lucky coincidence. 

When he went for a surprise visit to Kate’s, she hadn’t been alone. No. He’d caught her in the act of going down on a football player from one of the university teams. 

Then, they had talked, and it turned out Kate hadn’t taken their time together as seriously as he had. 

“We never said we’d be exclusive!” she explained.

Tom ended their relationship that night, after 5 months of what he’d thought was an intense love affair. Looking back now, he knew it would have never worked between them, but at the time, he’d been so heartbroken and homesick. But he had to fulfill his two-year contract. 

There had been two other women he went out with, one of them he slept with twice, but there had been something missing. He knew he could have different women in his bed every week if he chose to, but that wasn’t his thing. He had no problem being alone, so that was what he did. 

Tom was overjoyed when he found out about the vacancy at his old university. He missed London and took the first plane he could get once his contract in the US was up. He hadn’t sold his house but let it, and when he opened the front door, an incredible feeling of belonging and finally being home again struck him. His dog Bobby felt at home too and Tom had been all too happy to start over again.

And then he went to see someone about the things that bothered him in his new contract. She’d been so nice and warm, had such a sweet smile and a cute laugh. When he ran into her and hurt her, he’d felt so bad. And now he’d discovered their mutual love for not only modern pop culture, but also literature in general and certain classics in particular.  
She knew what she was talking about and she was intelligent, witty and funny. 

Tom sighed as he turned the car onto his street. He knew he couldn’t fight his emotions. He had to get to know Liv better.

~~~~~~~~

“You’re going to lunch with WHO?” Jen exclaimed, staring at Liv.

Liv only rolled her eyes. She hadn’t wanted to tell her co-worker and friend about the lunch date, but there had been no way around it. Tom had come to see her first thing on Monday morning, when Jen had disappeared, likely to catch up with the newest gossip with some girl from accounting she had befriended. They had agreed on meeting at noon on Wednesday, in front of the main entrance and see what they felt like eating.

On his way out, Tom almost walked into Jen. He kept apologizing to the point where the words “I’m sorry” started to sound weird and as soon as he was finally around the corner, Liv was bombarded with questions from Jen.

Liv rolled her eyes when faced with her friend’s reaction. 

“We’re getting lunch together, not vacationing on the Maldives. It’s no big deal” she tried to explain, relating their meeting the previous week to Jen. Unfortunately, that had the opposite effect as Jen was now convinced they were perfect for each other. 

Liv tried to ignore her constant teasing and her comments for the next few hours, but at some point, she had enough. 

“Listen! Jen, stop this! Please, stop! It’s super annoying and very stupid. I’m not interested in him in that way. I’m just happy there is someone I can talk about those things with. Neither you, nor Gary, nor my other London friends are that much into literature and theatre, you and Gary aren’t even movie or series nerds, so please, just let me be happy about having someone to talk to! There are no further thoughts or ideas behind this!” Liv exclaimed.

_And you said it yourself, he was dating that uber hot author lady before leaving for the US, so do you really think he’d be interested in me in that way after having had that? So just… stop._

Damn, where had that suddenly come from?

Jen stared at her.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Liv. I didn’t realize how annoying it was for you. Sorry. I’ll stop. I just want you to be happy and I thought, maybe, … you know. Sorry. I won’t say anything anymore. Okay?” she almost whispered the last word, visibly shaken by her usually calm friend’s outburst.

Liv took a deep breath, then nodded. 

“It’s alright. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude or anything, it was just… going on my nerves. It’s ok now. Can we… just go back to work and pretend none of this happened?” Liv pleaded with her colleague.

Jen agreed and they continued working. There was a bit of tension in the air, though when Gary appeared with a box of Belgian chocolates, their argument was forgotten.


	4. Vampires and Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen finds old pictures. Liv and Tom meet up outside of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. Sorry about this chapter, it had to happen for the story, but believe me, I didn't enjoy writing most of it. It's so... angsty? Cringy! 
> 
> Shoutout to North Berwick!! I adore the place, if you're ever in Edinburgh, take the 30 minutes trip there by train, it's absolutely lovely and I wish I had a house there! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Your Kudos and comments mean a lot to me! Special thanks to the people who keep commenting. You can't imagine how much tthat means to me. 
> 
> As always, thank you @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

About a month after the new term started, Jen found, or rather took, the time to look through pictures from two years back on her computer. Pictures from the Halloween party, the Christmas party - _The Winter Ball_ as it was called - other festivities. She insisted on showing them to Liv, who wasn’t that interested at first. 

Nevertheless, it was intriguing to see Tom without his beard for the first time.

She had to admit that he really knew how to wear a black suit. Like REALLY. At Halloween, he’d obviously opted for erotic vampire count, hair slicked back, skin painted white, wearing some velvety monstrosity Hugh Hefner would have been proud of, but totally rocking the look. The other occasions, he looked like a prince straight out of a Disney movie. Damn, the man was gorgeous. He usually wore blue, beige or grey suits to work nowadays and those looked pretty good as well. Not that she had looked. Alright, she had, but who hadn’t? His suits must be bespoke, there was no way they would sit that perfectly otherwise.

She looked closer at the pictures.

“He looks so much younger,” she stated.

“True. I think I prefer him without the beard,” Jen said. 

“I also googled around for a bit. You know, playing FBI. Look at this photo!” Jen said, clicking on another tab.

In the picture, Tom was laughing, holding a stunning blonde in his arm. She looked like a model or a movie star.

“Who’s that?” Liv asked against better judgement.

“Kate Miller, a journalist and news announcer for some regional radio station,” Jen answered at once.

Liv raised her eyebrows at her.

“What? I was just curious…” Jen blushed.

“They were a couple, though it didn’t last, obviously. Why that look? Are you jealous?” she asked, poking Liv in the ribs.

Liv huffed. “Stop that! And as if. I don’t like playboys, that’s all. And stop teasing me, we’ve been over that” she said, meaning it. 

Jen held up her hands.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, it was just a joke. I just wanted to show you some old pictures of him. Oh, and by the way, did you see Terry’s old hairstyle in that picture from Christmas 2014? Wait, I’ll get it…” she mumbled.

That was the end of their discussion of Tom and the start of almost an hour of browsing through old pictures from their co-workers. It was quite hilarious to see some of the people’s hair, glasses or clothes change, though sometimes it was sad as well, seeing people who had gone through a serious illness or stressful periods and changed a lot since then. Jen’s ex-boyfriend Mitch was in a few pictures and Liv couldn’t stop herself from teasing Jen about the frog-faced menace, as they called him now.

Deep down, however, the picture of the beautiful blonde woman in Tom’s arms bothered her. She felt disappointed, though she didn’t know why. Internally sighing, she pushed down the feeling and accepted that it didn’t matter. Tom would hold another beauty in his arms soon enough and maybe he’d have better luck this time. Anyways, that wasn’t any of _her_ concern. 

~~~~~

Wednesday lunch with the literature professor had become something of a tradition by now and Liv enjoyed it. They laughed a lot, came up with the weirdest ideas for lectures or studies – or just talked about films, series or other “normal” things. As it turned out, Tom was rather well-versed in pop culture and there was much to talk about, from the last season of Game of Thrones or Stranger Things to the Harry Potter play and JKR’s dubious tweets.

After finishing their lunch one Wednesday, they walked back towards the university together. 

“Liv, I was wondering if you would maybe consider having dinner with me some time? We could talk some more, you know. Maybe go to the theatre afterwards, see a play, if you want,” Tom asked. 

“Oh, yes, why not? We’ll have to check which play we should watch. Good idea!” Liv answered. She didn’t see the relieved expression that Tom quickly hid.

“Wonderful. How about Saturday this weekend? Or is that too short notice? Sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy…” Tom replied, talking a bit too fast.

Liv looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“This weekend is fine, I’m actually busy next week,” she answered.

Tom nodded.

“Good. Very good. How about I’ll look up a couple shows and text you some ideas and we decide what we want to see? And what would you like for dinner?”

“Okay. Uhm… how about steak? A nice, medium steak is always a good choice,” Liv replied. Despite just coming from lunch, she could feel her mouth water. 

Tom grinned.

“Steak it is, then,” he replied, his grin becoming broader. 

Liv didn’t think anything about them meeting up the following weekend. She got ready to go out, a little bit of make-up like she wore to work, a skirt as usual, nothing fancy. They had had a bit of a discussion because Tom had planned on picking her up with his car, which she thought ridiculous because of Saturday evening inner London traffic. How could he have such an idea?! They finally agreed on him parking his car near her flat so they would take the tube together – an arrangement that still struck her as incredibly silly, as he was living in Hampstead and she was living in Chiswick and her would have to drive through half the town just to get to her place. She’d just wanted to meet up at the restaurant, but Tom insisted. Well… whatever made him happy.

He arrived right on time, two minutes early, yet apologized because it had taken him ages to find a parking space. Liv shrugged, after all it had been his idea to drive to her.

They took the tube, talking pleasantly about Tom’s last lecture and soon found themselves seated in a steakhouse near Leicester Square. Liv ordered a steak with garlic butter and chips. Tom raised his eyebrows, but when she asked what was wrong, he only shook his head with a small grin on his lips.

They talked about pop culture some more, then about their families. Tom told her about his divorced parents and a bit about his childhood in Oxford, his sisters, his niece, his puppy. Liv told him about growing up in Edinburgh, about her parents, the unforgiving NASA engineers who were living in Houston now, about her relatives in Nottingham and Southern Germany, about her grandmother who had meant the world to her. She told him about her gran’s house she had inherited, how she rented it out to students and how she still had that tiny one bedroom flat in the attic of the house that she kept for herself.

“I visit at least once per year. I have to, to see what the students were up to and in what condition the house is, but they are rather responsible, for students. I mean, they wouldn’t be living in North Berwick if they were party animals,” she explained. She also admitted that she missed Scotland from time to time and it was good to have a go to place there.

The food was delicious. They tried things from each other’s plates, but as Liv preferred her steak medium and Tom liked his well done, each liked their own dinner best. They still had time before their show was to start and they ordered two different deserts - a chocolate brownie with a molten chocolate core and different sorts of ice cream - that they shared. Liv wasn’t usually someone who enjoyed eating of other people’s plates, but as she’d had trouble deciding for one specific desert, she thought sharing was a good idea. 

When they were finished, Tom waved the waiter over to pay. The situation became a bit awkward when he insisted on paying for both of them, while Liv wanted to pay for her own food. In the end, she let him pay, though not without calculating how much she owed him. She’d give him the money on Wednesday during lunch.

Tom helped her into her coat, which was a nice gesture, but also made her feel slightly weird. Liv wasn’t used to gentlemanly behaviour towards her and it made her a bit uncomfortable. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, oh no, she found it adorable and wonderful. But for her, it implied more, something different, something that surely wasn’t there between her and Tom.

They went to the theatre, got a programme and settled down. Their seats were in the stalls in the middle with a perfect view of the stage. The play was brilliant. Liv had tears in her eyes from laughing so much and she was absolutely thrilled to see the second half when the intermission started, and the lights went back on. 

“Care for a drink?” Tom asked with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, sure!” Liv replied and they made their way towards the bar. 

Tom maneuvered her through the crowd with a hand to the middle of her back. Liv didn’t know if she liked that or not. She could feel the warmth of him through her blouse, the firmness of his hand. It gave her an odd sense of security that she chose to push down. She wasn’t used to being touched, other than a handshake or a brief, mostly meaningless hug from a friend. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it per se, she just didn’t know what to make of it as she was rather touch-starved. Liv was pretty sure that the last time she had been touched, _really_ touched by someone had been more than six years ago by that pathetic excuse of a man she’d once called her not quite boyfriend. 

“Liv? Are you alright?” Tom’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“What? Sorry, I was… thinking about something else,” she replied sheepishly. 

“I was asking what you would like to drink,” he repeated sporting a slightly worried look.

“Oh. Erm… I think I’ll have a… Cosmopolitan?” she more asked than stated.

Tom nodded. Again, he paid for her drink. Liv made a mental note to add this to what she already owed him for dinner. 

The second half of the play was as hilarious as the first one and they left the theatre giggling. Tom asked if she wanted to go for drinks, but Liv declined as she was rather tired.   
Had she paid attention, she’d seen the disappointment on his face, but she was distracted by a street artist who kept telling the crowd to come closer and that he would start his show immediately. She was certain he’d said that ten minutes ago already, she knew what they were like.

The tube ride was spent talking about the play and when they finally stood in front of Liv’s door, she smiled up at Tom.

“That was a fun evening, thank you! I hope your puppy hasn’t missed you too much!” 

“Oh, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s old enough to be left alone for an evening,” he answered with a dismissive gesture. 

Liv nodded then briefly hugged him. 

“Thanks again! Please text when you’re home, in your North London dwelling.”

Liv pulled back, waved, then turned around and unlocked her door. She waved again, Tom waved back, a smile on his lips and then she was inside, walking up the stairs to her flat. She got out of her shoes, wriggling her toes with a relieved sigh. Then she made a beeline for Lord Voldetort’s terrarium. He was munching away on a salad leave she’d given him before she left. Liv got ready for bed, then read through the theatre programme again. He phone started to flash, which indicated that she had a new message.

_Arrived home safe and sound. Bobby’s fine as well. Thank you for this lovely evening._

Liv smiled. She wanted to meet that cute dog one day. Tom had shown her pictures, he was too adorable. 

_That’s good to hear. Give him a treat from me. Good night!_

With that, she switched off her phone, turned around and dreamed of an all dogs’ production of the play they’d just seen, a huge mastiff playing the lead character.

~~~~~

On Thursday afternoon, Tom sent a text to cancel their Wednesday lunch break. Liv was a bit disappointed but replied that they’d just reschedule. There was no answer and she didn’t hear from him again for almost a week. He cancelled again the following week and she decided to stuff the money she owed him into an envelope and hand it to their in-house postal service. Tom sent a very brief message, saying that she really shouldn’t have paid him back, but that he accepted the money, nonetheless. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Liv had a weird feeling that she had messed up somehow, though she had no idea what she could have done wrong. They’d had a nice, friendly evening, so what was his problem? She didn’t hear from him again, so she dropped the subject, though she missed his company. He’d become a friend in such a short amount of time, and they’d gotten on so well. Maybe he was dating someone and didn’t have time for her anymore. 

Mentally shrugging, Liv decided to let it go and concentrate on her work and her other friends and colleagues. After all, her birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she had to think up an excuse Jen would buy so she didn’t have to celebrate. She’d likely take the day off, tell Jen she’d go to a day spa and then do absolutely nothing, not leaving her flat and spend the day in her pyjamas with her tortoise for company and some food she’d get delivered. That sounded like a perfect plan!


	5. New Aquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv attends a reading and meets someone there that she hadn't expected.   
Tom gets some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but here we go...
> 
> Alternative chapter titles were "Who the Hell Was Christa" or simply "Craig". No, seriously, I love Craig, he's one of my favorite original characters. I imagine him looking like Sam Claflin.   
And we get a bit of an explanation for Tom's recent behavior. Some of you were on the right track...
> 
> Thank you guys for your Kudos and comments! I can't wait to hear what you think about this one. 
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!!

Liv had been looking forward to the evening since she’d fished the tickets out of the envelop Jen and Gary had given her for her birthday. Finally, she was sitting at the much-anticipated reading, though unfortunately, she’d had to go alone. Gary was taken ill unexpectedly, a stomach bug that may have had something to do with some oysters he’d eaten. Jen wasn’t free this evening, as was everyone else she’d asked. But Liv wouldn’t be Liv if she let that keep her away from something like a reading.

She loved every minute of it. It was fantastic, the theatrical background of the participants was palpable, and Liv still couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to see and hear the wonderful Eddie Redmayne do something like this. Smiling, she got up, gathering her coat and handbag. Liv didn’t want to go to the meet and greet afterwards and waited for the crowd to thin so she wouldn’t have to wait too long at the doors to be able to get out and leave.

“Liv? Is that you?” a familiar voice asked when she was just stepping towards the exit.

Turning around, she smiled.

“Tom! Hello! Didn’t see you there,” she said, awkwardly half-hugging the tall man she hadn’t spoken to in weeks.

“I wasn’t sure if it was you, but then I saw your coat, so… did you like it?” he asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh yes, it was wonderful! Lovely performance, if you can call it that, beautifully done! What’d you think? From the professional point of view?” she asked, winking.

“Oh, quite good, quite good. Are you…” – “Tom! There you are! And you must be Christa?” a man appeared out of nowhere, looking at Liv expectantly, his hand outstretched.

“John! Ahem, no, this isn’t Christa, she’s not here today, she had to cancel. This is Liv, a … friend from work, we just bumped into each other,” Tom explained.

_Oh? Who’s Christa?_

“Ah, pardon me! Well, nice to meet you! I’m John, an old friend of Tom’s. Are you joining us for the meet and greet?” he asked, smiling.

“Ehm, no, I didn’t plan to, I wanted to go home, have to get up early tomorrow…,” Liv mumbled her answer.

“Oh, come on, it will be fun! Would be a pity if you missed it! And Tom knows Eddie from school, so there might be an awkward anecdote or two,” John continued, grinning. 

Against her will, Liv felt her eyes grow huge.

“You know Eddie Redmayne?” she asked Tom, who nodded.

“Yes, we were at school together. We were even in the same school play back when we were both small boys,” Tom explained. 

“Seriously? Wow! You have to tell me about that some time!” she exclaimed. She felt more excited than she was willing to admit. 

“But I think I’ll have to leave. I don’t want to intrude,” Liv added firmly.

“You won’t intrude. We just wanted to go to meet Eddie and maybe have a drink afterwards. It’s just John, his wife Carol and me,” Tom stated plainly.

At that moment, a beautiful blonde in a beautiful dark blue ladies’ suit appeared next to John.

“Oh, hello, you must be Christa, such a pleasure!” she exclaimed, offering Liv her outstretched hand.

Tom pulled a face and shook his head. It was weird to see him grimacing like that, and Liv had an equally weird feeling in her gut.

_Who the hell was Christa?!_

“No, no, no, okay, listen. John, Carol, this is Liv, a friend from work that I incidentally spotted here. Liv, this is John, a friend from university. And this is Carol, his wife,” Tom finally introduced them.

While they were all shaking hands, John and Carol apologizing for their mistake, Tom continued talking, his words directed at John and Carol.

“Christa isn’t here today, and, uhm… as it turned out, things didn’t work out. Christa and I are going separate ways,” Tom proclaimed. 

Liv caught herself staring at him. 

_He’d had a girlfriend?!_

Maybe that was why they hadn’t been on lunch breaks lately. She felt a weird stabbing in her stomach and her throat felt tight all of a sudden, though she waved the feelings aside. 

Somehow, Liv was ushered through to the foyer where the meet and greet was to take place. She was excited, yet there was something else. She filed it away under curiosity, planning to analyse it later while hoping she’d forget about it before it came to analysis. After all, overthinking sometimes was her superpower.

As it turned out, there was yet another friend of Tom’s that he hadn’t spotted before. The guy was very friendly, with dimples when he smiled and a very boyish look in his dark brown eyes. He was introduced as Craig, a friend from Tom’s and Eddie’s school days who still kept in contact with both. Liv felt a bit out of place among the old friends and acquaintances, but they were all very nice and Craig was nothing short of hilarious. 

They chatted amiably and soon Liv didn’t feel like an outsider anymore. 

Meeting Eddie Redmayne was a nerd dream come true. Meeting him with people who managed to convince him and the other participants of the reading to join them for a drink was absolutely spectacular. The man was genuinely nice and after overcoming the first shock of being in the presence of Newt Scamander/Stephen Hawkins/Marius, Liv even managed to have a real conversation with him. She’d always adored his voice – which had been one of the reasons why she’d gone to the reading in the first place – and they were soon immersed into a lively debate about Les Miserables. 

~~~~~

It was almost one in the morning when the group finally dispersed, everyone laughing and promising they would have to meet up again. Liv got into one of the first cabs. She was waving at them, laughing as she drove off.

“She’s much nicer than Christa was,” Craig told Tom as soon as the cab was out of sight.

Craig was smoking a cigarillo, his bow tie loosely draped around his neck, looking a bit like a happily debauched figure from an Oscar Wilde novel. Tom was waiting for the last cab with him as they lived close to each other and would share a ride.

“We’re not dating,” Tom answered nervously. 

Craig was always so perceptive. Why was Craig always so perceptive? Well, he had to be in his job as one of the top barristers of the country, but still… 

“No, you’re not dating. Why is that?” he asked directly, taking another drag from the cigarillo. 

“I… we… stop that!” Tom answered. He could have kicked himself. Craig’s grin made it painfully clear that the man knew something was up.

“Oooh, you like her! Now I’m interested! Have you dated and it went wrong?” Craig asked, squinting at Tom.

“No, you haven’t dated. You’ve never seen that woman naked. I can see it in the look on your face. It’s something else,” Craig continued to study Tom closely.

Tom fidgeted. He hated it when Craig did this. It was almost bizarre how much the man could read from another person’s face and manners.

“It’s… uhm… We went on a date. It didn’t go well. She’s apparently not interested in me, not in that way. So, I… moved on and dated Christa, which, as you know, didn’t work out,” Tom explained plainly. 

Frankly, it had been rather painful for him. Liv had made it clear enough that she wasn’t into him. She hadn’t even let him pay dinner or drinks for her! And he’d tried to distract himself, tried to forget about her, tried to move on. It hadn’t worked, he’d just suffered because he missed her so much while staying out of contact.

Tom hoped Craig wouldn’t keep asking. A futile hope.

“Oh, that’s a new one! A woman not interested in our dear Thomas? Ouch! That doesn’t happen very often. Be careful, if you’re just interested because she isn’t, it’s not going to work out if that’s all,” Craig warned him. 

Tom was about to answer when Craig continued.

“But it’s not that, is it? I know you, Tom, have known you for a while now. It’s not just the thrill of the chase. No. This time it’s different. You’ve got it bad, friend. You’re head over heels with her,” his old friend continued with a triumphant grin, taking another drag. 

Tom felt hot and cold at the same time. He’d been caught. 

“I… that’s not how it is, I…” he tried, but Craig interrupted him with a laugh.

“Don’t deny it. It’s not easy to see, mind you, you’re hiding it well. But it’s there. Anyways, if you’re really so much into her, then why don’t you try the steadier approach? Befriend her. Some people lose their attraction when they become friends. Some end up dating. Some even marry, just look at John and Carol. Don’t try dating obnoxious women like Christa just for a distraction and a quick shag, Tom. It doesn’t suit you,” Craig said, waving at their cab that finally approached.

Tom knew he was blushing furiously. Craig had it right, every single fact. He’d been dating, no, shagging Christa to distract himself from the failed date with Liv, as well as to let off some steam. Christa hadn’t been right for him. They hadn’t shared any interests and if he was honest, she’d been rather annoying most of the time. Even in bed, she’d made that scary high-pitched noise that had been a major turn off. That in combination with the disturbing way she scrunched up her face in the throes of passion had cause Tom to manoeuvre her facing away from him all eight times they’d slept with each other.

Tom sighed. He knew he should do what his friend suggested. After all, he was sure Liv was worth the effort. And it could be fun.

When parting, Craig told him again to remember what he’d said. Tom nodded and waved him off, but inside, he knew his old friend was right.


	6. The Winter Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The university celebrates the nearing end of the year with a Winter Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the bad news: Not sure if I will be able to post next week. So maybe you'll have to wait for 2 weeks for another update after this. Sorry. The good news: this one is much longer than usual!
> 
> I have to admit it: this is my favorite chapter so far. It was so much fun to write and it's so cute and fluffy! I own the dress Liv is wearing (just without sleeves). Tom's outfit and look is the one from the Ralph Lauren 50th anniversary thingy. The beautiful dark blue one. 
> 
> I usually don't do this, but this is the version of the song I love and have in mind for the scene in this chapter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlUPqR3Cy5c
> 
> There are so many versions, but this one is my favorite by far. 
> 
> This is for all the touch-starved people like Liv. For all the awkward dancers. For everyone who had a bad time during dancing classes for whatever reason.
> 
> Can't wait to read your comments and hear your opinions! I'm really excited for them, actually. 
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and constant support!
> 
> Sidenote: should I ever get married (which I highly doubt) and do a bigger celebration (which I doubt even more), there is NO WAY that there won't be the Pulp Fiction dance scene reenacted. No! Way!

Wednesday lunch with Tom was a thing again. Time flew by and soon, it was the beginning of December. And as was tradition, the Winter Ball – as the university Christmas party for staff and lecturers was called nowadays – took place on the first Saturday of December. 

Liv grinned when she spotted Gary and Jen after handing over her cloak to the receptionist. As always, the Winter Ball was a rather posh event. 

“Gary, you’re looking gorgeous in that suit!” Liv stated while hugging him. 

It was true, his grey suit matched his eyes perfectly, the pink bowtie giving him a cheeky look. 

“Oh darling, thank you! But you look rather stunning yourself, I wonder who picked that dress?” Gary grinned at her. 

It had been a tiring shopping spree for her, purest bliss for him as it had seemed. In the end, she had given in and bought the dress he had fallen in love with at first sight. Though she had to admit, she loved it too, she had pretended not to, just to tease him a bit. It was a bit longer than knee length A-line, dark green with a layer of black lace on top. The green bodice formed a daring neckline, which was moderated by a layer of black tulle that went up to her collar bone and formed the long sleeves as well. The black tulle was interwoven with a lacy pattern. Liv liked the dress because it was elegant and a bit daring, though only if someone bothered to look close enough to see past the tulle and get a peek at her ample breasts. Which she was sure nobody would do. But she knew the neckline was there and that moderate level of cheekiness delighted her. 

“You have the body to wear this,” Liv sighed, looking at Jen - a bit jealous. She looked amazing in the too tight, black, one shoulder dress.

“Oh, stop it, you are beautiful tonight and I don’t have breasts. I would murder for your cleavage, so shut your mouth,” Jen scolded her, though she was laughing.

The three of them walked over to their table, greeting colleagues and acquaintances on their way. 

“God, I hope the food is ready soon, I haven’t had lunch today and I’m starving,” Liv mumbled, as they were standing at their table chatting. 

She leaned over the table to grab the menu.

“I fear you will have to wait a bit longer, there will be several tedious speeches before the first course,” a male voice said behind her. 

Turning around, Liv faced a smiling Tom who looked simply breath-taking. His hair looked like a lion’s mane and he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a matching dark blue bowtie. The glasses were missing tonight.

“Hello Tom, good to see you,” Liv smiled while they hugged. 

He smelled damn good again. Before they could say anything else, Jen had turned around and spotted Tom. With a small cry, she hugged him too, stating how great he looked. Jen and Gary had come to terms with Liv being friends with the gorgeous professor and as they sometimes all had lunch together, they’d come to like him too. Though not Wednesday lunch. That was reserved for him and Liv alone. 

Gary joined in as well and the four of them were chatting pleasantly.

After discussing the men’s suits – Gary entertaining everyone with the story of how it took him an hour to decide for a bowtie just to spill toothpaste on the chosen one – Jen directed them very subtly to the topic of the ladies’ dresses.

“Come on guys, cards on the table, who looks better tonight, Liv or me?” she asked bluntly, winking at Liv who rolled her eyes. 

“You can’t ask them something like this! Don’t bring them in an awkward situation, they are much too polite to answer to that! Seriously, Jen…,” Liv scolded.

At that moment, the band stopped playing the soft background music that had filled the hall. This was the sign for everyone to take their seats as the speeches were about to begin.

Tom took his leave with a slight bow in their general direction and a cheeky wink. He had been placed at a table with other professors and went there with long strides.

“Damn, that man looks like a snack tonight!” Jen stated. 

“Oh yes,” Gary agreed, taking a sip of his water.

“You two are the worst, seriously,” Liv said chuckling. 

They both protested, but then the speeches began, and they had to be quiet. It was a surprise when Tom took to the podium and held a short speech, something along the lines of the lost son having returned to his home university after going astray in America, a speech that earned a lot of laughs. 

“Look at Claire the Nightmare, she’s almost swooning. I bet Tom will have a shadow tonight,” Gary whispered during the applause Tom got for his speech. 

It was true, the professor for French linguistics was more or less drooling about Tom as he walked back to his seat. In fact, she wasn’t the only one, there were several women who were clearly checking him out. And who could blame them? He was an intelligent, witty, humorous man who additionally had the looks of a Greek god in a bespoke suit, it was just natural. 

“Poor guy, if Claire the Nightmare tries to hook him tonight,” Liv laughed. 

“You could try to save him, you know,” Jen grinned. 

Liv only rolled her eyes at that again. Though she might do that if it became too much with Claire. But maybe he didn’t want to be saved from the French invasion? And maybe not by her, Liv? There was a lump in her throat at the thought. She pushed it away quickly. She had become rather good in pushing down weird feelings.

Dinner was rather good. The four-course meal was delicious, as was the wine, and the three had a lot of fun talking about anything and everything. After pudding, the partition wall to the other room was opened, and the guests gathered around the bar tables. A short speech by the head of the university was given and then the band started to play. As usual, the first part of the evening was going to be for people who enjoyed ballroom dancing, a rather formal event. Afterwards, the real party would begin. 

All three of them being rather bad at standard dancing, the trio took to a table at the edge of the dancefloor and commented on the couples sweeping past them. Soon enough, Tom waltzed past, holding Clair the Nightmare in his arms – or, to be more precise – at arm’s length. She was talking to him and he seemed to listen intently, though his eyes briefly found Liv’s and a small smile spread on his face. He wasn’t bad at standard dancing, but he wasn’t the best either by far, and Liv felt a weird sense of satisfaction when she realized there were actually things at which the man didn’t excel. 

She kept peering in his direction as the dance stopped, but Claire managed to talk him into another one. After that, he clearly tried to leave the French professor behind, even bidding goodbye with a kiss on the back of her hand, but without a chance of escape. Claire pulled him with her to a bar table where they talked animatedly. Well, Claire talked. Soon, Tom was surrounded by gorgeous women who openly flirted with him. Liv didn’t have to hear what they said, their body language spoke volumes and she began to wonder which one would end up in his bed tonight. She didn’t like the thought somehow and quickly downed the rest of her white wine. 

Jen and Gary weren’t the best entertainment at the moment, though. Both were staring at the screens of their phones, Gary undoubtedly texting back and forth with his husband John, Jen probably looking for a location where they could spend the rest of the evening, likely including cocktails, booming basses and good-looking bodies grinding against each other to the rhythm of the beat. Liv missed the comfort of her sofa. 

She was about to pull her own phone from her small bag when someone adressed her.

“They wouldn’t notice the apocalypse because they are so caught up in whatever it is they are seeing on their screens,” someone mumbled next to her.

With a smile, Liv turned to Tom who grinned back at her. 

“Does the lady care for a dance?” he asked nonchalant, his eyes twinkling, right hand held in front of her to take.

Liv shook her head.

“Can’t. I’m useless at standard dancing. I took a class when I was 14 and it’s one of the worst memories of my teenage time,” she blabbered. The alcohol was definitely having an effect on her.

“Pity. It could have been fun,” Tom said, placing his glass of wine close to hers on the table. 

“You don’t have to stay here with me if you want to go dancing. I’m sure there are lots of lovely ladies who would be happy to dance with you,” she replied, cursing herself for her words the moment she’d said them. What was wrong with her?! Damn that wine!

Tom merely chuckled. 

“I had my fair share of dancing with those ‘lovely ladies’ tonight, thank you. And to be quite honest with you, I am fairly certain most of them did not even take a class when they were 14,” he winked at her.

“The things they are playing now don’t require any dancing abilities at all. Anyways, if you don’t want to, I’m certainly not going to drag you to the dancefloor,” he added. 

“Much appreciated,” she replied, smiling.

He was right, the music had changed to mostly slow pieces, partly even smooch dance material. 

Liv decided it was time to change the topic. Radically.

“Do you eat cinnamon?” she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Interesting and highly unexpected question. Yes. I do eat cinnamon. Why would you ask that?” he wanted to know, intrigued. 

She chuckled.

“Sorry, I’ve probably had a bit too much wine. I’m baking Christmas biscuits. I put together different sorts for some people and just wanted to know if I have to leave out some of them for you,” she explained.

Tom’s face lightened up. He looked like a boy at… well, Christmas.

“You’re baking biscuits? Homemade biscuits are the best! And you’ll let me try them?!” he exclaimed, a happy expression on his face. He reminded her of an overeager puppy.

As Liv loved baking and Tom loved sweets, a discussion about cakes, sweet pastries and biscuits followed. They both were highly in favour of raisins and cinnamon and Liv promised to bake her famous cinnamon rolls soon, so he could try them. 

At one point, however, she became quiet, listening to the big band playing the first chords of another piece. She closed her eyes, smiling. 

“I love that song,” she whispered. 

_Dream, a Little Dream_ was one of her favourite slow songs, not what she’d usually listen to, but one of the beautiful exceptions. There was something about the melody that touched her, she found it so sweet and endearing. And the lyrics… for some reason, she always imagined a frosty winter night (though that didn’t fit too good to the line with the sycamore tree), the sky sparkling with thousands and thousands of stars and a couple dressed in finery, standing in the cold, huddled close together to keep each other warm, saying goodbye for the night. It was painfully romantic.

Tom gave her a look she couldn’t interpret. He held out his hand.

“Dance with me. Please. I can see you want to,” he said calmly, his face earnest.

Liv hesitated but then took his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claire shooting her a poisonous look, but Liv didn’t care. She’d always wanted to dance to this song, preferably with that prince people kept talking about that was supposed to ride into her life on a white horse, but Tom would do, nicely. 

He placed his hand at her waist, the other holding her own lightly. Liv was nervous, she wasn’t used to being touched like this. That hand at her waist was probably the most intimate she had been with anyone in years.

“I’m really crappy at this,” Liv whispered. She was tensing up, knowing more than one pair of eyes was watching them now.

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead, this will be fine,” Tom answered reassuringly. 

She was sceptical but tried to, nevertheless. It went surprisingly well. True, they didn’t really move much, mostly swayed slowly from side to side, but it was something. 

“When I’m raising my arm, you’ll do a little spin, alright?” Tom said.

“No, wait, I can’t, I’ll mess this up, it’s…” Liv tried to protest, but Tom already lifted their hands and she had no choice but to twirl. Anything else would have looked very stupid.

“See? That wasn’t bad at all! Soon, you’re going to be the dancing queen,” Tom grinned.

“Woah there, hold your horses, Travolta,” Liv answered. 

They laughed. As the song came to an end, they both felt it was much too soon. 

“Care for another?” Tom asked, but Liv shook her head. 

“Enough excitement for now, I’m afraid,” Liv said. “Look, they brought out the snack buffet!” she added when he was giving her puppy eyes. 

He laughed while following her to the snacks. However, a colleague from the English Literature Department caught up with him and soon they were discussing animatedly. 

Liv was joined by Gary and Jen at her table.

“So? We’re dancing with the most eligible bachelor in the room? Do you want to tell us something?” Jen teased her.

“You should have seen Claire’s face. I watched her. Venomous,” Gary said, clearly delighted, his face beaming. 

“Oh, stop it. She’ll get her claws into him soon enough,” Liv said, though she couldn’t supress a broad grin.

Soon, the band stopped playing, making way for the DJ. The party part of the night was about to begin. 

Liv couldn’t believe her eyes. There was Tom, hitting the dancefloor like a maniac. His long-limbed moves were wild, exaggerated yet strangely elegant and perfectly in sync with the rhythm and flow of the music. He was smiling broadly while several people cheered him on and a laughing Marilena, Spanish literature professor and Southern European beauty currently opposite him, tried to keep up.

It took her several more glasses of wine, but Liv ended up on the dancefloor eventually. She wasn’t drunk, just a bit intoxicated - at least that was what she kept telling herself - but it was sufficient to make her brave enough to dance with Gary. They had a lot of fun doing exaggerated sexy dance moves, their bodies grinding against each other, overdoing it on purpose. However, they didn’t look half as bad as they thought. On the contrary.

Tom was sipping his last Whiskey for the night as he wanted to go home behind the wheel of his own car instead of in the back of a cab. He almost choked on his drink when he spotted Liv on the dancefloor. The woman who was usually shying back from physical contact was grinding her backside against her friend and colleague with fervour. One hand was in her hair, messing up her elaborate hairdo while the other was pressed against the back of Gary’s head, holding him close. Her hips were moving in a mesmerizing rhythm, perfectly in tune with the beat of the song, her behind pressed against Gary’s crotch. Though Tom knew that the man was gay and had a husband, hot jealousy bubbled up inside him.

Liv was laughing and seemed to have the time of her life though. When a colleague turned up and engaged Tom in conversation, he stole glances at the dancers again and again. The way that woman was swaying her hips was too captivating. The colleague left again. Tom soon noticed that he wasn’t the only one looking. There were a few others whose gazes swept over Liv repeatedly. 

When Gary left to get them another round of drinks, one of the other men took his chance. Liv merely laughed when he started to grind against her. She seemed rather drunk by now. Tom’s fists clenched at his side. Liv seemed oblivious to the way the guy was looking at her. His hands found their way to her waist, slowly wandering towards her shaking hips. Tom’s heart beat as fast as after running a mile. He felt sick with jealousy.

However, Liv had realized she wasn’t dancing with Gary anymore and she shook her head, grabbed the wrists of the man dancing with her and placed his hands back at her waist.

Tom grinned, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. The guy wasn’t fazed, though. Soon enough, his hands started to travel upwards very slowly, towards her breasts. 

Tom was seething. 

Doing a drunk, rather uncoordinated move, Liv’s breast skimmed the guys hand. He was about to grab for her when her hand came down on his, slapping it away. At that moment, Tom realized he was standing on the dancefloor, not two meters away from them. He couldn’t remember getting up and storming there. 

Liv had turned towards the guy she’d been dancing with, yelling at him over the loud music. She shook her head angrily, made a rude gesture, turned around and stormed past Tom towards one of the bar tables. Tom went after her.

“Liv are you alright?” he asked concerned.

“Yea, ’m fine. Drank too much,” she mumbled.

Suddenly, Gary was with them, placing another round of drinks in front of them.

“Liv, are you okay? I saw you dancing with that guy, did he do anything?” he asked, rather worried.

She shook her head.

“Nothing happened. I’m drunk. Men ‘re annoying. Present company esscluded,” she said with a lopsided grin, slurring the words a bit. 

“I just din’t feel like dancing with tha’ guy anymore,” she stated.

“Would you dance with me then?” Tom asked. He felt a bit bad for using the situation to get her to dance, but at the same time, who knew if he’d ever get the opportunity again!   
And she had had fun!

She looked at him, obviously unsure on how to respond. 

“I saw your moves earlier, I couldn’t poss’bly keep up with you, ever. Like, never,” she said with an honest smile.

“Nonsense! You’re a pretty good dancer yourself and there is no right or wrong when it comes to this… wild jumping about we call dancing in those situations,” Tom exclaimed, earning a laugh from both Liv and Gary. 

“You know wha’… alright then. Let’s go, commonnn,” Liv said, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

They had an immense amount of fun. Tom had Liv shaking with laughter soon as they went through the most ridiculous dance moves together, from doing bad impressions of the famous dancing scene from Pulp Fiction to even worse Saturday Night-Fever-style dancing.

Tom was sure she’d be sorry about the amount of alcohol she consumed that evening, but she was a grown woman who was entitled to her own mistakes and her own hangovers. 

At some point much later in the evening, Liv needed a break. Sitting down turned out to be a mistake, though. Suddenly, she was able to feel all the spots where her feet were hurting. Basically, everywhere. Gary had left about 45 minutes previously and she felt like going home too.

“I’m gonna leave, Tom. Thank you so, so, so much fo’ this, I had so much funnn! So! Much! Fun! I’m gonna getta cab,” she stated, getting up slowly, wobbling on her high heels.

“Liv, wait. I’m leaving as well. I’m here with the car, I could drive you, if you want,” he offered. 

Liv contemplated the offer, swaying slightly on her feet. She felt very tired all of a sudden and didn’t feel like waiting for a cab. And Tom had a lovely car.

“’lright. Thank you,” she said. 

Turning around, she lost her balance and tripped, only to be caught by Tom who suddenly wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady, while Liv grabbed the fabric of his jacket.

“Careful,” he laughed.

The closeness felt so nice. And he smelled so nice. And he was so warm and nice. And oddly comfortable. And nice.

“S… sorry,” she muttered, burying her face in his chest for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

“You sssmell nice,” she mumbled, sniffing at his neck before drawing back.

Tom blushed and offered her his arm, which she took, grateful for the support. They picked up their coats and soon, Liv was snuggled comfortably in the heated leather seat of Tom’s Jag. 

“Liv. Liv, dear, wake up, we’re at your place,” a familiar voice whispered. 

Liv didn’t feel like opening her eyes was a good idea. She was so comfortable, she did not want to leave, wherever she was. A hand gently touched her shoulder. Maybe she should open her eyes, just a bit… Tom’s face was only a few inches from hers. He was looking at her intently. 

“Wh… What?” she asked, blinking the sleep away.

“You fell asleep in the car. We are in front of your place. Come on, I’ll bring you to the door,” Tom answered. 

“’Kay,” she whispered, stretching limb after limb while getting out of the car.

The ground spun a bit and she had to adjust to verticality for a moment, grabbing Tom’s arm for support. They made their way to her door.

“Wouldya… couldya… I’mnot commmftable witthe stairs,” she explained while fumbling with the key. 

“Pardon?” Tom asked, obviously not understanding her meaning.

She took a deep breath.

“Stairs. Lots. Of. Stairs. Couldya acc… acc… bring me upstairs. Please,” she asked.

Tom chuckled.

“Of course,” he answered. 

They managed to get upstairs without accident, Liv leaning into Tom heavily. She took off her heels as soon as she opened her front door, throwing them into a corner, almost falling over again.

“Thank you,” she said and before Tom was able to react, she had hugged him close, pulled his face down towards her and - very slobbery - kissed him on the cheek. 

Giggling, she pulled away.

“Beard tickles,” she announced. 

Tom shook his head, grinning, a light blush spreading on his features. Liv grinned as well.

“G’night, Tom,” she said, turning around, dismissing him while already fiddling with the zipper of her dress which was under her left arm.

“Are you sure you’re able to get to bed?” Tom asked doubtfully. 

He heard a thud, slurred coursing, then a sigh.

“Amalreadyinnit” Liv called from the bedroom.

Still worried, Tom walked over to the door, just to see her lying on her bed, still in her dress. Apparently, she hadn’t been able to move the zipper down and decided to leave it on. 

He entered the bedroom to pull the blanket over her.

“Good night, Liv. I had a lot of fun tonight,” he stated while leaving her to sleep.

“Same,” she mumbled, her face half buried in the cushion. 

Tom meant to say something else, bring her a glass of water to drink, but she was asleep only seconds later. He sighed and shook his head, went to her kitchen and filled a glass with water, then fumbled in his purse for the pain killer he always kept there and placed both items on Liv’s bedside table, looking at the sleeping woman with a soft expression on his face. He sighed again, then straightened himself and left her flat, carefully pulling the door closed. 

What a night!


	7. Biscuits and a New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv delivers on a promise she made. She has to spent Christmas with her family in Texas. Tom is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back! Happy new year, everyone! Hope you had enjoyable holidays and a good start!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the chapter!
> 
> Special thanks as always @we_dreamerz for being my beta-fairy!

It was the week before Christmas and Liv was a woman on a mission. She had finished baking Christmas biscuits this weekend and was about to distribute them to her friends. She’d already visited her best friend Julie with husband and kids on Sunday, bringing with her a massive box of her baked goods. Sunday evening, she’d met up with another friend and handed over a sachet filled with a variety of her biscuits and had done the same on Monday evening with two other friends. She enjoyed playing Santa and people kept telling her how much they enjoyed the biscuits – though she was never sure if they really meant it or just said it to be polite. She just hoped they meant it.

It was Tuesday afternoon and she’d already handed over the little boxes she had prepared for Jen and Gary. Both had been delighted, Gary confessing that his husband John had already asked for “Liv’s annual biscuit box” twice, which made her giggle. 

Now, only one box was left. Liv knew she could as well wait until tomorrow, Wednesday, when she and Tom usually got lunch together, but she felt an urge to see him now.

_\- Hey, Elvis still in the building?_

WhatsApp surely was useful.

_\- Hello Liv, I don’t know about Elvis, but I’m still here 😉_

Tom’s answer came almost immediately.

_\- Do you have a minute or two to spare? I’d like to come over if you don’t mind._

_\- I always have a minute or two to spare for you 😉 would in approx. half an hour be convenient? _

_\- Perfect. See you then._

Tom often had appointments with students who wanted to talk about their bachelor or master thesis or other diploma related things, but he also usually prepared his lectures or marked essays and exams in his office at university. He didn’t like to take work back home, which she could totally understand. Often, he’d even bring Bobby to work, who was a very good boy and never made so much as a sound but sat or lay next to Tom in his dog bed. Half an hour later, Liv was on her way.

Tom hadn’t been able to sit still for more than half a minute since the first WhatsApp message from Liv. Bobby had looked at him questioningly – at least that was what he had imagined – as he had gotten a cup of hot chocolate for his expected guest and some tea for himself from the staff kitchen. He had tried to concentrate on the bachelor thesis he was supposed to mark but had given up soon enough and started to clean up a bit. His office was never messy, but he felt like it could be a bit more orderly, nonetheless. 

When he heard the knock on the door, he hastily pretended to be immersed in his work.

“Yes?” he called. 

Liv opened the door, a broad grin on her face, her bag in her hand. Tom got up immediately and stepped around his desk.

“Hello,” she said with a smile and hugged him in greeting.

Tom hugged her back, enjoying the smell of her coconut shampoo and her perfume, answered her greeting and pulled out the chair for her, but she had spotted Bobby.

“Hello, Bobby, come here, good boy, hello! Aaaw, you’re such a goooood booooy, aren’t you? Aren’t you?” she crooned while petting the dog who was wiggling his tail wildly and tried to lick her face. 

Tom couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Liv finally managed to tear herself from Bobby and sat down in front of his desk in the chair that normally held nervous students or sometimes colleagues. Her face lit up when she spotted the mug with hot chocolate.

“Oh Tom, you shouldn’t have! But… thank you anyways!” she exclaimed happily, getting comfortable.

Tom just waved his hand at that. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked instead.

With a happy smirk, Liv fished a box from her bag.

“I don’t remember everything from the Christmas party, but I do remember that I told you about my biscuits and promised to make some for you. I made lots of them during the last few weeks and as we have become friends, you are one of the privileged people who get a whole box of them. Plus, this saves me from having to think about real presents for many people, so, two birds killed with one stone,” she explained still grinning while pushing the box towards him. 

Tom smiled and opened it, trying to seem calm, as he was, in reality, bursting with happiness. He was greeted with the sight of a merry chaos of several different biscuits, among them gingerbread, springerle, anis, vanilla, hazelnut, orange and spritz biscuits and coconut macarons. He knew his eyes lit up. He bowed over the box and sniffed, taking in the aroma of the many different spices and ingredients, a wonderful Christmas-y smell.

“Oh Liv, thank you so much for these! They look and smell delicious, I can’t wait to try them!” he exclaimed, his expression that of a happy little boy.

“Well, as you’ve made yourself tea already, you can dig in, nobody’s gonna stop you,” she smirked.

Tom pulled a coconut macaron from the box and took a bite.

“Mmmh, delicious!” he chewed slowly, enjoying the flavour. Boy, that woman could bake! 

“If they’re all that good, this box will be empty before Christmas!” he exclaimed. 

She laughed.

“That’s your problem, then, I’m only responsible for them until they’re delivered,” she chuckled.

“How are you going to spend the holidays?” Tom asked before he could stop himself. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about that question several times… 

Liv’s expression darkened. She sighed.

“I have to visit my parents in Texas this year. Going to fly over this Friday, the 22nd, then spend the holidays and come back next year, on the third. I have no idea how I am going to survive two weeks with them, to be honest. It’s going to be agony,” she said, staring at his desk, lost in thought. 

Tom felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t want her to have a shitty Christmas, but he didn’t know how to make it better.

“You can always text me if you need moral support,” he said, trying to sound cheerful. 

She smiled weakly. It didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Thank you. What are your plans?” she asked back. 

“I’m going to meet my sister and her family at my mother’s. My other sister will only come to spend the day, but the rest of the family is going to stay together for a few days. It will be nice to catch up,” he answered. 

Liv nodded.

“You have a good relationship with your family, right?” she asked.

“Yes. We do have our differences, but in the end of the day, we’re there for each other. I’ve managed to come to terms with dad too, though that took some time. My parents are divorced, and my father wasn’t too keen on my career choices at first, but now he’s fine with it. All good now,” Tom explained. 

“You have to cherish that. That you get on well with each other. I envy you for that, I openly admit it. My family isn’t big and still we manage to not get along. My uncle and his wife in Nottingham are the only ones left that I really like. I’d go see them if it wasn’t time to visit my parents. I do that every other year at Christmas,” she explained. 

Tom wasn’t sure how to reply to this. With a sigh, Liv got up. 

“I should get going, didn’t want to keep you and I should start packing anyways. Lunch tomorrow as usual?” she asked, walking towards the door, stopping by Bobby to cuddle with him again. 

“Of course!” Tom exclaimed. He jumped up to open the door for her. After all, he was a gentleman! 

She smiled up at him. 

“See you tomorrow then. Don’t eat them all at once. Or do. You can do whatever you want with them,” Liv babbled, hugged him briefly and then went on her way.

Tom couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She was in for a shitty Christmas and two difficult weeks. He wished he could help her somehow, but there was nothing he could think of.

~~~~~

Tom lay in bed in the smallest of his mum’s guest rooms. His sister occupied the bigger one with her husband and his two nieces slept in the other one. It had been a nice family dinner, but the day had been long and as dinner had started around half past 5 already, everyone was in bed by ten past ten. He thought about reading but decided to text Liv quickly before that. She’d just sent a short message that she’d arrived safe and sound, though jetlagged, at her parents’ place the day before.

_\- All quiet on the Western front?_

Her answer appeared almost immediately

_\- I wish…_

Tom was worried immediately.

_\- Oh no, what’s wrong? … Merry Xmas, btw!_

_\- The usual. The first argument happened on the way here from the airport yesterday. Mood is tense. Am re-watching Doctor Who on the tablet atm, hidden in the guest room. Still hate Texas. _

_\- … and thanks and merry Xmas yourself. You’re already mostly done, though, right?_

_\- For today, yes. Stay strong!_

Tom felt a tug at his heart. Poor Liv.

_\- Thx, will try. How was your evening?_

_\- Very nice. The kids were happy with their presents as was everyone else. I’ve got a pile of new books now 😊 _

_\- Nice! Though I thought you already own every book on the planet :-P _

Tom chuckled when he read her response. He typed with a smile on his lips.

_\- Only half of them 😉_

_\- and now half and a pile._

_\- Exactly! _

He waited for a reply while trying to think of something else to say. He wasn’t sure if he should ask about her evening plans, because that was likely a sensible topic. However, he didn’t have to brood long for Liv texted him.

_\- Dinner is at 7. Plan on staying hidden ‘till then. Parents are both not working the next two days. I hope we won’t make the news… hey, can I borrow Bobby as a therapy dog when I come back? _

Tom huffed and shook his head before answering.

_\- You’ll get through this! And of course, Bobby is at your service! Seriously, just say the word and you can take him for a walk whenever you want._

_\- Thank you. Gotta go, mum’s calling for me, no idea what she wants now. Ttys_

_\- Take care and don’t let anything get you down!_

There were no further replies from her. Tom finally set his phone on silent and lay back. Poor Liv, having a difficult family and having to face them alone. He hoped she wouldn’t be too brought down when she returned.

~~~~~

Tom hadn’t heard from Liv since Christmas Eve. On the 27th, he had messaged her a “How’s it going?” but she hadn’t answered yet. It was 11 pm on New Year’s Eve now and he was at John’s and Carol’s home in North London. He’d been talking to an acquaintance, avoiding the two single women who obviously had been told that he was single as well and tried to lure him upstairs when his phone vibrated. He ignored it, but a few minutes later, he had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and decided to check it there. He had a message from Liv.

_\- Before everything breaks down and messages don’t get through: Happy New Year! You’re not allowed to read this until in an hour, though!_

Tom chuckled. He felt relieved but curious. He had been worried because he didn’t hear from her, at the same time, he wondered if she was drunk. He tried to calculate, and it was just 5 pm in Texas, if he had it correctly! 

_\- Thank you! Same to you! How are you doing? What are you doing tonight?_

He hoped she would answer and not fall back into silence.

_\- I’m superduperuberfine! A teensy-weensy bit drunk maybe. I’m actually at a pub in Edinburgh. Took an early flight back to the UK on the 27th. Couldn’t spend another day at that house. How’s your party?_

That was a surprise! 

_\- You’re in Scotland? Wow! Then go, have a blast! I’m at a friend’s house. Party is good so far. _

After a moment, he added another question.

_\- When are you coming back down here?_

He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate to know when she would return as he was. There was a knock on the door, and someone called out for him. He looked back at his phone. No three dots that she was about to reply. He was also a bit worried about Liv being drunk and alone in Edinburgh. Not that she couldn’t handle herself, but he hoped she would be safe. 

Another knock at the bathroom door. He had to get out of there. 

He left the bathroom and tried to return to his previous place next to that acquaintance whose name he always forgot. However, his seat was taken and just as he turned, he bumped into one of the two needy ladies he’d tried to avoid all evening. 

Good God, this would be awful. 

~~~~~

The cold wind was oddly refreshing. Tom took a deep breath, pulled lightly on Bobby’s leash and took off running. It was January 2nd of 2018. A new year, just begun. The rest of the week off. And no reply from Liv yet. Tom was worried. Had been since their last contact on New Year’s Eve. 

Last year! 

The party had been nice, he’d mostly been able to avoid any unwanted attention from the ladies, managed to talk himself out of being cornered by one of them and didn’t even leave drunk. He’d spent the first day of the year doing things he enjoyed, like running, meeting up with his sister, reading a lot, playing with Bobby. And staring at his phone much more often than he would admit to anyone. Not that that was an activity he enjoyed doing. But he’d been worried. Still was. 

Another deep breath. It was just past half past 8 in the morning, unusually quiet for London. The wind was cold, the rain had stopped. Bobby, for once, behaved and ran at his side. They soon entered the park and Tom’s quick steps took them up Primrose Hill. He loved the stunning panorama and often took a short break there while running. 

They were almost alone, Bobby and him. A lonely, oddly familiar figure was standing in front of the benches at the viewpoint, looking towards the beautiful skyline of London. Her tweed coat billowed behind her, the hands with the red leather gloves stuffed into the coat’s pockets, just the thumbs hooked into the side of the pockets. Her hair flew loose and wild in the wind. 

“Liv?” Tom asked, approaching her. His heart was beating furiously, and he knew that wasn’t just due to his running.

She turned around, a look of surprise on her face, though there was something else as well, something she hid quickly. 

“Tom?” she answered. 

Bobby was beside himself. He held up his front paws and barked.

A smile spread on Liv’s face. She crouched down and started petting the excited dog.

“Hello there, Bobby! Nice to see you again, good boy! Goooood boiiiiii!” she crooned.

Bobby, apparently, still loved her. He tried to lick her face, as he always did. Liv managed to dodge his attempts, laughing. Finally, she got up again and faced Tom.

“Hello Tom. If you die from pneumonia because you stopped here, please don’t keep me responsible!” she said, grinning.

Tom snorted. It was good to see her laugh. It took a load off his mind.

Liv came closer and opened her arms. He leaned into the hug, felt her warmth and couldn’t help but discretely smell her hair. Tom briefly closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. 

“Happy new year! In person this time!” she mumbled, squeezing him tightly.

Tom returned the gesture.

“Happy new year! May it bring joy to you!” he mumbled.

It felt so good to hold her. He had to let go far too quickly. Liv was biting on her lower lip. She seemed to study his face and Tom felt himself blush under her scrutinizing gaze. 

“What are you doing here this early,” he asked carefully.

She sighed, as solemn look on her features.

“Breathe,” she said calmly, taking a deep breath of the cold morning air. Then, as if she’d thought better about it, she continued.

“I know you’re gonna ask what happened, or maybe not, because you’re too polite, but… I’ll just... get it all out right now. I left my parents’ place early on the 27th, I couldn’t stay there a second longer. We were constantly arguing, and I wouldn’t take my dad’s insults and verbal abuse anymore. Took the cheapest flight I could get. Believe me, it wasn’t cheap. I had to change in Atlanta and New York to get to Edinburgh, which was cheaper than taking a direct flight to London. Weird, right? Arrived in Edinburgh on the 29th, celebrated New Year’s Eve with complete strangers. Woke up at dawn, on the sofa of a shared student flat with a really bad hangover. Took a flight to London around noon, arrived at home yesterday afternoon, went straight to bed and slept for almost 14 hours straight and decided to go for a walk” she explained in one breath. 

“And the first familiar face I see is yours,” she added, grinning. Tom blushed again as his heart seemed to jump a little at her last utterance. 

“I hope my face doesn’t disappoint,” he joked.

Liv pulled a grimace.

“Well, I was actually hoping for Benedict Cumberbatch, but you can’t have everything, can you?” she answered with an exaggerated sigh.

Tom gasped in pretend shock and brought his hand to his heart.

“I sincerely apologize for my lack in cumberbatcheness,” he proclaimed with a bow of his head.

His action made Liv giggle and his heart soar. It was so good to hear her laugh, even better when he knew he was the cause of it. Her expression became serious again.

“But really, you shouldn’t let me keep you. You’ll catch a cold!” she seemed genuinely worried about his health. It was adorable.

“Ah, don’t worry, I’m rather robust,” Tom answered, waving his hands dismissively. 

“Nevertheless, you’re right, we should finish our round. But maybe we could meet up some time this week? I mean, we’re both off work, we could do something?” he asked, hoping his idea wouldn’t sound too needy or pushy or weird or…

“Oh yes, I think I’d like that. I’ll text you. And now GO!” she replied, playfully pushing him. 

Tom laughed, they said goodbye to each other and off he went with Bobby in tow. He felt like a giddy teenager, though he knew it wasn’t a date. But just the fact that she was willing to spend time with him outside of work had him on cloud nine. 

_You’ve got it bad, boy. You’ve got it really bad!_

~~~~~

They met up at a nice café close to his flat. They had waffles and tea for him and hot chocolate for her. Liv told him a bit more about Texas and her disastrous Christmas while in turn, he told her how he’d spent the holidays. She went on about Hogmanay in Edinburgh and how she used to celebrate as a teenager and student. They laughed a lot and Tom had the feeling they got closer to each other that afternoon that ended at half past nine with him driving her home.


	8. Cold and Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has a cold. Tom has a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back for our weekly update! Thanks to everyone who left Kudos and took the time to comment! You da real MVP!
> 
> Anyone else find their soar-throat-voice so funny they make themselves laugh (which usually leads to violent coughing)?
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Liv frowned when the doorbell rang. This wasn’t convenient. At all. She was currently cuddled up in a warm blanket on her sofa, re-watching Supernatural while trying - and failing - to breathe through her blocked nose like normal people. Like people who weren’t on sick leave for the rest of the week because of an incredibly annoying cold.

Of course, she had felt it coming, last evening had been weird, she’d been so tired that she went to bed at half past 8. This morning, her head had felt like it had been wrapped in cotton, a weird, floating feeling, distancing her from the rest of the world. Plus, her nose was blocked, and her throat was raw. She sounded like a woman with a serious alcohol problem who had smoked a carton of cigarettes every two days since the age of 12.

Jen had been pretty angry at her for coming to work and spreading her bacteria, even going as far as calling her the ‘bacteria mothership’, using what she called ‘nerd-terms’ so her coughing co-worker and friend would understand. She’d managed to convince Liv to go to see a doctor after lunch and that was it. She was on sick leave for the rest of the week, and it was just Tuesday. 

And now her doorbell rang. Again. 

She paused her TV show, managed to collect the blanket around herself and got up. Very, very slowly, of course. Since when had standing up become such a tiring nuisance? Liv decided it was probably time for a nap when she’d gotten rid of whoever dared to disturb her in her bacteria-filled cave.

She pressed the button for the intercom system.

“Hello?” she rasped, not recognizing the sound of her own voice, which made her giggle, which in turn made her cough.

“Hello, it’s Tom. Would you please let me in?” a familiar voice answered. 

What the hell did he want? Some part of her was bothered because Tom was about to see her in her TARDIS pyjamas, though that part was currently hiding in a corner somewhere because a much bigger part just wanted to get this over with and return to her sofa. Or her bed, she hadn’t decided yet.

She pushed the button and buzzed Tom in, then she opened the door to her flat, hearing the front door open and close and hurrying steps coming up the stairs. And there he was, looking slightly dishevelled in his worn through coat, his hair damp from the rain outside.

“Uhm… hi Tom. Ehm… please come in, I mean… if you dare, the place is rather contaminated…” she mumbled.

“Hello Liv, oh dear, I hope I didn’t wake you up?” he asked as he toed off his shoes to step into her flat.

“No, no, I was watching TV, more or less,” she replied, leading the way by shuffling through to the living room.

“What brings you here?” she finally managed to ask after plopping down on the sofa again with a sigh.

“I… uhm, Jen told me that you’re ill and I thought… uhm… this may sound a bit stupid now that I think about it, but… I brought you some soup,” he stammered, producing a 1,5-liter thermos from his bag. 

“You… what?”

“Yes… ah… I thought I’d bring you something so you wouldn’t have to cook. You don’t have to eat it all at once, you can reheat it. It’s what my mum used to cook when one of us had a cold. Just a clear broth, really,” he trailed off, obviously insecure.

Liv laughed, which ended in a coughing fit. Tom looked at her, clearly worried. She just waved her hand.

“Well, then… thank you! I’m just not used to anyone visiting when I’m sick, I guess. You… wait a minute, you came all the way here just to hand over some soup?” she couldn’t get her head around it, not really, though that may have to do with the hazy feeling she’d been having all day. She needed to lie down again.

“Ehm… yes. I mean… if you don’t want it, it’s fine, I won’t be offended or anything…” he started but shut his mouth when Liv grabbed for the thermos.

“No, no, no, I’ll take it, thank you so much! I haven’t eaten yet, don’t have any appetite, but soup will be good.”

Tom nodded, clearly relieved. 

“Do you need anything else? Any groceries you should be doing but can’t right now? It wouldn’t be a bother, I have to pick up some things myself, so…” Tom asked.

“No, thanks, I’m fine, really. Thank you so much for showing up and bringing me this!” she replied, tapping the soup container she’d placed on the small table.

Tom nodded again, then took a step back.

“Alright. I didn’t mean to intrude or anything, and I won’t disturb you any longer. Get some rest. If you like the soup, I could bring you another thermos on Thursday. Just an offer, you don’t have to. Anyways, I should get going,” he said, slowly moving towards the door.

Liv was about to get up again, but he motioned for her to remain seated and she gratefully complied. As quick as he’d entered, he left. 

Liv sat on the sofa, shaking her head. What the hell had just happened?! She was about to message Jen but thought better of it. 

The soup was delicious, just what she needed. She messaged Tom to thank him again and he renewed his offer to bring her more. Liv smiled. At first, she’d meant to decline, but what the hell, he offered it, after all, so why shouldn’t she accept?

She was feeling a little bit better on Thursday, though by no means good when Tom rang the doorbell. He brought another thermos with soup and also a box of ginger and lemon tea that wasn’t necessarily just a medication against her cold but also a flavor of herbal tea he liked and thought Liv should try. She accepted it with a broad smile and Tom seemed rather pleased as well. 

The tea turned out to be even better than the soup and Liv couldn’t help but wonder about her caring friend. In her experience, men usually weren’t like that. Tom was someone rather special. 

~~~~~

Tom was getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door of his office. 

“Come in,” he said loud enough for the other person to hear. 

He saw a grinning Liv enter the room, holding a large plastic container covered with a lid. His heart beat faster.

“Liv, hello! Good to see you, to what do I owe the honour?” he asked, getting up, rounding his desk and pulling out a chair for her.

“Thank you, Tom!” she remained standing and looked at him, her head cocked to one side.

“Oh, I’ve heard and totally not looked it up in your file that it’s your birthday today! I brought you something,” she explained.

“But first, come here!” she pulled him in a tight hug. 

Tom chuckled, hugging her back. She smelled so nice and it felt so good to have her this close. 

“Happy Birthday, Tom! Have a good one! And may all your wishes come true and you stay fit and healthy and you know… all that stuff people wish other people for their birthdays” she mumbled into his shirt.

“Thank you, Liv,” he whispered, hugging her a bit tighter.

“Not at all,” she answered, her voice sounding muffled against his chest. She squeezed him a bit more for a second before letting go.

When they separated, she sat down and opened the lid of the plastic box she’d placed on his desk. 

There were delicious looking cinnamon rolls inside. 

“They are yours, and you shouldn’t eat them before lunch. Well, except one to try because if you don’t like them, I’m going to take them with me again,” she continued, handing him a napkin with a cinnamon roll.

He laughed and sat back down, taking the sweet treat from her hands. 

“They certainly look mouth-watering,” he said before taking a bite. 

He couldn’t supress a moan, closing his eyes to savour the flavour. Those things tasted like heaven, the dough fluffy and with a tinge of lemon and cinnamon, the sugar icing very lemony as well. 

Looking at her expectant face, he grinned, his mouth still full.

“Liv, those are delicious! Did you make them yourself?” he asked, taking another bite.

“No, they are brand new, from Tesco. Yes of course, I wouldn’t bring you a box of bought cinnamon rolls, silly! It’s a recipe from my gran. Took me years to find the courage to try making them after she died because I was scared that I couldn’t do it. Turns out that I can,” she answered, smiling cockily. 

Tom laughed, taking another bite.

She closed the lid and pushed the container towards him. 

“I know that you have a sweet tooth and I remember that I promised you to make them for you, just before Christmas. So, here you go,” she said, getting up.

Tom hurried to stand up as well. 

“Well then… I’ll get going. Don’t want to keep you here any longer, I mean, it’s your birthday, I’m sure you have plans and want to leave early!”

“Liv, wait, thank you, again. For those. I’m not lying when I say they are some of the best sweet treats I ever had! My sisters and my mum are coming over today and I’ll definitely give them some to try.”

“Well, as long as you don’t claim to have made them yourself, that should be fine,” Liv answered, still grinning lopsidedly.

“So, it’s a quiet birthday?” she asked, suddenly not looking directly at him anymore.

“Yes. Just family, no big party. They are coming over at four, so I have to leave a bit early, but I don’t know how long they will be staying, and I will go down to Sussex with my mum for the weekend, clearing my head a bit” he answered. 

Liv shot him a glance he didn’t know how to interpret, then she nodded. 

“Let me know what they think about my baking skills. Though it’s your present and you liked it, so… mission accomplished,” she laughed.

He grinned. 

She moved towards the door.

“Have fun today. And this weekend. In the country. See you next week, then,” she said before leaving quickly.

Tom looked at the closed door, lost in thought. He felt like he missed something, though he wasn’t sure what. Shrugging, he took another cinnamon roll. They were exquisite.


	9. Dinner Party I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig invites a few people to a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this and the following 3 chapters is what I did during the Christmas holidays... I wrote the roughly 9500 words in more or less one go and was struggling a lot to split them into chapters. I decided to have 3 shorter and one long chapter. It was a difficult decision. 
> 
> I seriously hope you like it. The slowburn continues, but I'd say some important things are happening soon. 
> 
> Looking forward to your comments!!!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz who not only betas but also helped me choose a dog breed for Craig.

A few days after his birthday, Tom received an invitation to a dinner party at his friend Craig’s. It was a proper, posh invitation, a letter on thick paper with a watermark – Craig’s family crest, dating back to the war of the roses – and a reply card he had to send back “asap” (the abbreviation was really set in quotation marks), telling the host if you’d bring a “plus one” (also set in quotation marks).

Tom chuckled, reached for his phone and sent out a message

T: _I just opened the letter box. Wouldn’t WhatsApp have been quicker?_

Tom set the phone down, expecting not to hear back from his friend too soon, but he was wrong. A few minutes later as he’d just fed Bobby, the blinking light on his phone that lay on the coffee table told him he had a message. He sat down on the sofa and picked up his phone.

C: _My dear friend, I thought you knew me better than that! WhatsApp! That would be bad taste, really. However, I’d make an exception if you insisted on telling me whether you’ll come and if you’ll bring a “plus one”. And I have something to ask from you._

Tom sighed, grinning, shaking his head. Nobody in this world whatsapped like Craig. Nobody. He was convinced if the Queen used WhatsApp, she wouldn’t express herself as over the top as Craig did. Suddenly, he imagined what Liv would say about the Queen and messaging. She’d likely suggest that “old Lizzy W.” would only message gangster rap style, giving a ridiculously funny interpretation of a chat between several members of the royal household and Tom broke down in a fit of giggles while simultaneously feeling very warm and silly. 

Bobby came over, wagging his tail. Tom sighed and calmed down a bit. He scratched his dog behind the ears. 

T: _I’ll be there, though I don’t know about a “plus one” yet. Thank you for the invitation, by the way. And what’s the favour I should grant you?_

C: _Delightful! I’m looking forward to seeing you. I meant to invite the charming Liv as well, but I don’t know her address. I could find it out easily, but I don’t want to put her off. Would you mind asking her from me? She is invited with a “plus one” as well, naturally._

Tom groaned. He could practically see Craig sitting there with a boyish grin, congratulating himself. 

C: _And Tom, before you ask: I’m not inviting her because of you, I genuinely liked her – and we promised to meet up again after Eddie’s reading. So please, either invite her or rather give me her number so I can do it myself._

A strange feeling wormed its way through Tom’s guts. What did Craig mean by “he liked her”? Like her or _like_ her? Or was this all part of a plan to somehow play Cupid? You could never be certain about Craig, the shifty bastard. 

Tom teeth-gnashingly decided to give Craig Liv’s number. He sat on the sofa, absent-mindedly scratching Bobby’s head, thinking about Liv at one of Craig’s parties. He knew Liv wasn’t big on parties and he wondered if she’d even come.

~~~~~

On Wednesday during lunch, Liv brought up the topic she’d meant to discuss with Tom since she’d been contacted by a charming stranger who turned out to be Tom’s friend Craig. 

“Sooo, you walk around handing out my number?” she teased Tom. 

Was that a blush?

“I’m sorry. Yes, I gave Craig your number, but I wouldn’t have given it to anyone I don’t trust. He wanted to invite you, and I guess he did?” Tom asked, looking slightly guilty.

Liv nodded.

“Yes. I’m invited to a fancy dinner party at his house. He said you’d be there too?”

“Yes, I’ll be there. Craig’s dinner parties are always good fun. John and Carol are coming as well, and Eddie might be there. I think he’s invited another old friend of ours and two other people he attended university with. One’s a solicitor and one’s a judge if I remember correctly.”

Liv raised her eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t I be intruding? I mean it sounds like he does those parties regularly, I didn’t really understand why he’d invite me, to be honest. I asked him directly and he said I was a ‘delightful woman’ and he liked me and that it would be fun, but still, I don’t want to feel like the third wheel,” she explained, fiddling with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. 

She feared she wouldn’t fit in but admitting it to Tom was hard. Tom gave her a funny look, but then he shook his head.

“You’ll enjoy it, I’m certain. Remember the reading and our private afterparty, that was a lot of fun. Craig’s parties usually consist of delicious food, exquisite drinks and very good company. He only invites people he really likes, so it’s quite an accomplishment. I promise, you won’t be bored, and you’ll fit in just like at the reading.”

Liv wasn’t entirely convinced, but the reading had been fun. She’d considered declining the invitation, inventing some reason why she – unfortunately – couldn’t attend, but she was leaning more and more towards actually going there.

“Will you bring a plus one?” she blurted out, mortified as soon as the words had left her mouth. Why was she so curious? Why did she even care? And why was asking this so important and felt so embarrassing?

Tom gave her another look she couldn’t interpret, then shook his head. 

“No, I won’t bring anyone. Will you? I mean… you _are_ coming, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I think I will be there, though I haven’t replied to Craig yet. I don’t think I’ll bring anyone, no.”

“Ah. Good. I mean… uhm, good that you’ll be there.”

This time, the blush was unmistakable. Liv wondered why his cheeks were turning adorably pink, but she couldn’t figure it out.

~~~~~

Of course, Liv regretted agreeing to attend the party while getting ready for it. What a fuss! She’d likely feel shabby among all those rich Cambridge people, no matter what she would be wearing. As it was rather cold, she’d decided on a tartan midi skirt, black woolen tights, a black, wonderfully soft and comfortable cashmere sweater with a boat neckline and black laced ankle boots. 

She wore her hair up in a hair bun maker-supported bun, added a bit of make-up which included a lovely dark red lipstick that fit the colors of the skirt, her garnet and gold earrings, and the matching chain and pendant. 

She checked her make up again in the bathroom mirror, stared at her face and sighed. Getting to Craig’s would take her roughly 45 minutes. Tom had offered to pick her up by car, but she’d declined and told him to stop being ridiculous. Tom’s house was a ten to twelve-minute walk away from Craig’s, so he’d have to drive all the way to her place and back just so she wouldn’t have to take the tube, which she didn’t mind. She’d likely take a cab home, though, as she didn’t feel like taking the tube after such an exuberant dinner and likely a glass of wine or two. Plus, she didn’t know what time it would be, maybe too late to take the tube anyways.

After another sigh and a last look towards Lord Voldetort’s empty terrarium – the tortoise was currently hibernating in the basement – she finally picked up her bag and left the flat. She hoped the weather forecast had been exaggerated and there wouldn’t be a snowstorm tonight. Snowstorms in London… things were getting weirder and weirder.

~~~~~

Tom arrived at Craig’s just after a quick walk up the hill from his own home. His friend greeted him himself, but there was staff busy preparing their dinner in the kitchen. Craig led him to the living room where Tom was enthusiastically greeted by Craig’s Afghan hound Lady Windemere. John and Carol were there already, as were Greg and Stephanie, a couple he’d met from time to time at one of Craig’s dinner parties and had become friends with too. Stephanie had studied with Craig and she was a solicitor, while Greg owned a small IT company. 

Tom was informed that Eddie wouldn’t attend the party, and neither would Andrew, a mutual friend from Eton. Andrew’s wife Selene was ninth month pregnant, and apparently, Andrew was close to a nervous breakdown due to the imminent birth of his first child. 

Tom hoped Liv wouldn’t be too disappointed by Eddie’s absence. He hoped it was her when the doorbell rang a minute later, but then he heard Julian’s voice and knew his shoulders slumped down a bit. For some reason, he doubted she would come. He sincerely hoped he was wrong, as he had been looking forward to an evening with her and some of his close friends. 

Steph approached him.

“How are you, Tom? I thought Craig mentioned you’d be accompanied by a woman tonight. He said someone new was coming,” she asked.

Tom shot a glare in Craig’s direction, but the host was talking to Greg and Julian at that moment and missed it.

“I’m good, thank you. I’m not here with company or a “plus one”, as Craig put it so nicely,” he explained, making quotation marks with his fingers and bringing a smile to Steph’s face, reminding her about their friend’s unique dinner invitations.

“I know her from work, actually. Craig, John, Carol, Liv and I coincidentally met her at a reading with Eddie a few months ago and we all had a fantastic time afterwards, going for drinks. Craig apparently liked her enough to invite her tonight,” Tom went on.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

“Oh? Is Craig interested in her, then?” she asked. 

Tom felt an uncomfortable weight in his stomach. He’d wondered if Craig would try to charm Liv, though he didn’t truly believe his friend would do that. On the other hand, Craig was Craig, always a little eccentric, always a little _special_ and definitely always very interesting. Liv had taken to liking him quickly, that much was obvious, so who knew.

Tom cleared his throat.

“I honestly don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see, I think,” he said vaguely. 

Steph looked at him intently. Why were all of his friends able to see right through him? 

Tom was saved by Julian coming over to greet him.

“Tom, good to see you! It’s been too long! How’s it going?” the good-humored man with the broad face pulled him into a quick half-hug and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

“Good to see you too! I’m good, thanks. How are you? And where did you leave Itchika?” Tom asked after his friend’s Japanese wife.

“Oh, she’s in the States again. That’s what I get for marrying one of the best biochemists in the world, I supposed. She’s never home. At least Ben’s coming back from visiting his grandparents in Tokyo next Friday,” Julian told Tom. Ben was their teenage son who according to Julian had insisted on accompanying his grandparents for a year. It had all been a bit complicated, but they’d managed to find him an exchange school in Tokyo. He would be home for a two week visit soon.

The doorbell rang again, and this time, Tom heard Liv’s nervous laugh as Craig greeted her. His heart jumped. 

As they entered the room, Tom couldn’t take his eyes of her. She looked gorgeous in her elegant sweater and skirt, her hair in a bun. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside. Tom got up to say hello, but Lady Windemere rushed past him, wiggling her tail excitedly at the newcomer. Liv’s face lit up and she crouched down to pet the happy dog.

When she looked up, her eyes met Tom’s.

“Oh, hello Tom! I didn’t see you there! How are you?” she asked as they were hugging in greeting. 

It was so good to hold her. He got a whiff of her perfume and had to keep himself from pulling her closer. 

“I’m good, how are you? Got here alright?” he asked, and she nodded.

Craig was about to pull her away to acquaint her with the others, but then the doorbell rang again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll introduce her, you get the door,” Tom told their host.

Liv knew John and Carol already and was greeted warmly by them. Stephanie had a mysterious smile on her lips when she met Liv. And then there was Greg.

“Oh, hello! Nice to meet you! You’re here with Tom?” he asked. 

Tom knew he was blushing, his heart beating wildly. Liv laughed, though it sounded a bit strained.

“Oh no, he’s a friend from work. I’m here on my own,” she clarified.

For some reason, this annoyed Tom greatly, but he suppressed the feeling. Greg apologized and just as Liv was about to answer, Julian joined them to say hello.

As the last guest of the evening, another barrister called Hector was shown into the living room by their host, everyone was chatting away. Tom noticed that Liv stayed close to him and the realization pleased him immensely. 

Soon enough, one of the staff Craig had hired for the evening announced their dinner to be ready and they all went to the dining room together. As always, Craig had hired a Michelin starred chef for the evening and Tom heard and felt his stomach grumble when he saw all the plates and cutlery. He scanned the dining table and was relieved to find the place card with his name next to Liv’s. 

When he looked up, he saw Steph watching him, her wicked smile widening. He knew he was blushing again but pushed the notion away. Instead, he pulled out Liv’s chair for her, an action that got him an insecure smile and a muttered thank you from her. He smiled back and took his seat next to her, feeling strangely elated at the prospect of spending this dinner next to her.


	10. Dinner Party II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Craig's is fun. Then, circumstances arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the little cliffhanger.  
Looking forward to your thoughts about this chapter!
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and help with structuring this whole thing.

The food was delicious. Liv couldn’t believe she was sitting in a millionaire’s house she’d been invited to by the owner, surrounded by other millionaires eating a six-course Michelin star dinner. By now she knew Tom must be filthy rich, with his education, the area he lived in and his beautiful car and she was certain everyone else at the party was wealthy as well. However, the understanding of those circumstances didn’t have the effect on her that she’d feared. She wasn’t intimidated and didn’t feel shy or unworthy of the company. No, she felt like those things really didn’t matter. Everyone was very nice, funny and just generally good company. Liv didn’t feel out of place at all, quite the opposite.

Between salad and soup, she got into a lengthy discussion about sports cars with Hector. Between soup and second starter, she listened to Julian who was answering her questions about art – Julian was an art historian and had vast knowledge about European as well as Japanese art and passionately spoke about points of contact between the two. Before the main course, she talked about Scotland with Steph, who was half Scottish herself. After the main course, everyone at the table joined into a lively discussion about theatre, an interest they obviously all shared. Craig and Tom did a scene from Hamlet together, and then one from the Importance of Being Earnest, having everyone rolling with laughter. 

Pudding was delicious and Tom made Liv blush when he whispered to her that it tasted almost as good as her cinnamon twirls. She laughed and softly smacked his arm, grabbing for her water glass and missing the affectionate look on his face. 

Finally, Craig declared dinner finished and invited them to go sit in the living room for drinks and talk. The staff left only a few minutes later, having packed their things together while everyone was enjoying the last course. 

Liv felt full and tired, but she didn’t want to leave yet, especially since she’d spotted Craig’s pool table in one corner of the living room and couldn’t wait to play. She’d been in a club at university, playing small tournaments, but she withheld that little fact from her host and her new acquaintances. 

“Finally, all the time I spent in dingy pubs pays off!” she laughed as she pocketed the 8-ball just as intended. Julian, her opponent for the game, groaned and Tom smiled, lifted his glass of Whisky in a toast to her and she felt very elated as she toasted back with her glass of gin tonic. 

After about an hour of talking, drinking, and pool in the living room, Steph and Greg said their goodbyes as they didn’t want their babysitter to have to stay much longer. They lived around the corner, so their way home wasn’t longer than five minutes. However, when they opened the front door after saying their goodbyes, they were surprised by the snow. The street was covered in it, as was the pavement and it was still snowing heavily. Craig insisted they’d call when they arrived at home, so everyone knew they’d made it there safely. 

The other guests discussed how they would get home in this weather. There weren’t any traces of cars driving through the snow. Liv was a bit worried about having to wait for a cab for a long time, but Craig and Tom managed to calm her down.

Greg called almost twenty minutes later to tell them that they’d made it home safely but hadn’t seen a single car on the road. Additionally, the pavement was very slippery under the snow and it seemed rather dangerous to walk. Not even Tom would make it home without being in serious danger of broken bones. 

Googling what was going on confirmed the breakdown of more or less all of London’s traffic, public as well as private. Greg switched on the flatscreen that was mounted to the wall and what they’d seen on the internet was confirmed. It became clear that none of them would be leaving Craig’s tonight. 

Liv tried to get her head around the fact that she would have to spend the night. She felt panicky and a bit forlorn. 

“Liv, are you alight? You’re terribly pale,” Tom took a seat next to her on the sofa looking worried, whispering so as not to draw anyone’s attention to her.

She took a deep breath. 

“It’s ok, I’m fine. I’m just… not used to spontaneous slumber parties,” she said, trying to come to terms with the circumstances. 

Tom softly wrapped his hand around her lower arm, squeezing lightly. For some reason, his warmth and the smell of his aftershave and _him_ calmed her down a bit. She drew in a few deep breaths to clear her head and then smiled at him shyly with a nod. Tom understood and withdrew his hand, smiling back. 

“Well, this seems to turn into a pajama party then,” Craig announced, catching everyone’s attention.

“We’ll have to figure out sleeping arrangements then. I have a guest room with a queen bed, a bed settee in the library and a bed settee in here that some of you are currently sitting on. We are seven people, but as I’m going to sleep in my bedroom, there are six of you and three sleeping accommodations, which means you have to come up with pairs who are sharing,” Craig explained. 

Everyone started murmuring.

Liv’s eyes went wide again. She’d have to share a bed with Carol, as she was the only other woman present. She was about to get up and walk over to John and Carol, but Craig was talking to them vividly right now, though Liv couldn’t understand what her was saying. John was nodding.

“Alright, Carol and I are going to sleep in the library,” John said, and Carol nodded briefly.

“Uhm…,” Liv didn’t really know how to voice her thoughts.

“Hector and I shared rooms in Eton as well as on several school trips and vacations, so that’s not a problem,” Julian announced.

That only left… Tom and her. Liv knew she was red like a lobster. 

“I’ll sleep in the bathtub,” Tom blurted out next to her. 

Six pairs of eyes focused on him. He was blushing furiously under everyone’s scrutiny. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll catch a cold! Besides, we should ask Liv if she would mind sharing a bed with you,” Craig said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, no pressure or anything,” Liv mumbled. 

She looked up and saw them all looking back at her. 

“Ehm… well, I don’t mind. I mean, I don’t want him to catch death in the bathtub,” Liv said, looking at Tom who didn’t meet her eyes but looked straight ahead. 

“I mean, I could always share with Ca…” she tried. 

“Great, then that’s all settled!” their host exclaimed at the same time as Liv, drowning out her last try to address the possibility of Carol and her sharing a bed. 

Craig left with the married couple to get them set up in the library after they wished everyone else a good night. Julian and Hector had their heads together, while Tom and Liv sat next to each other, both staring in front of them and trying to come to come to terms with what had just happened. 

Julian came over while Hector strolled towards the bar.

“We’ve just decided that we won’t mind taking this settee so you two can have the bed,” he explained. 

Liv swallowed and nodded.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. 

Tom seemed to finally come back to his senses. 

“I’m… yes, thank you,” he stuttered, getting up. 

Liv felt bad. He seemed very adamant against sleeping in the same bed as her and she wondered why. Was she somehow repulsive to him? It seemed like it. She surely didn’t look as good as the women he normally shared his bed with, maybe he was ashamed of having to share with her now. And his close friends would know he slept in one bed with her! So maybe he was embarrassed. Her head was spinning. 

Tom returned from the bar and held another small glass of gin tonic out to her while nursing another Whisky himself. Liv took it and thanked him, not quite sure how to interpret his actions. 

A heap of blankets, cushions and linen appeared in the door that turned out to be Craig. 

“I have your bedlinen here, Hector and Julian. Just get comfortable and let me know if you need anything else,” their host said while unloading his cargo onto the settee. 

Liv watched as they got to work and pulled out the bed. She finished her drink rather quickly and when Craig turned back to Tom and her, she took the last gulp. 

“You two, please follow me. The guest room is on the first floor, I’ll get you settled,” he said. She and Tom followed him wordlessly after wishing good night to their friends who would be staying in the living room – and were refilling their glasses as Tom and Liv followed Craig up the stairs. It seemed as if the party would continue a bit longer for those two.

The guest room was neither big nor small. The bed was situated in the middle of it, the bedding covered with dark blue linen. A wardrobe stood against the wall next to the door, a chair next to the bed. There were two nightstands. The room was a bit cold.

“I had to just switch on the heater as I don’t usually heat in here, sorry about that, but it’s going to get warm soon, I promise. The bathroom is through there, the door on the right. I’ve even got toothbrushes for you, there’s a green one and a gray one you can choose from. The left is the library. John and Carol already got settled, you needn’t worry,” Craig explained.

Liv finally found her tongue again.

“I’ll need something to wear, please, if you just have… I don’t know, a wide shirt and some wide pants, maybe?” she asked, coming to terms with the situation.

“Me too. I mean, I need some pajamas, please,” Tom chimed in. His voice sounded strangely flat. 

Craig eyed them both.

“I’ll see what I can do, though Liv, dear, I have something in mind that could fit you, but I’m afraid it won’t look very elegant. I’m sorry, but we are built rather differently. No offense.”

She sighed and leaned against the wall.

“None taken, Craig, it’s alright. Thanks for letting us stay here,” she said, knowing her voice sounded a bit defeated. 

“Yes, thank you,” Tom said in a clipped tone.

“No problem at all! I couldn’t possibly throw you out in that weather! Alright, let me get your sleepwear for you!” Craig said, clapping his hands together before disappearing up the stairs to his own bedroom.

Liv eyed the bed.

“Which side do you want?” she asked, not looking at Tom.

He hesitated. When she looked up at him, his gaze was piercing.

“Liv, I can sleep on the ground. Seriously, I wouldn’t mind,” he offered, his voice almost pleading.

Her expression hardened.

“Tom, I’m not thrilled by this either, but please, if you’re so… _appalled_ by the thought of sleeping in the same bed as me, then I can perfectly well cuddle up on one of the armchairs downstairs. It’s not a big deal and I won’t be mad or anything,” she snapped a bit more aggressive than she had intended.


	11. Dinner Party III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Tom get ready for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right where we left off...  
Short, sweet chapter... the next one is a lot longer, promise!  
And yes, I admit it, the bed sharing trope is one of my favorites!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I know some of you (all?) are impatiently waiting for... you know. "More".
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-work!

Tom knew he was staring at her, mouth open.

“I… I’m… not appalled by the thought of sharing a bed with you, how could you… what gave you _that_ impression?” he was truly confused and a tad shocked that she would think something like that.

“Well, you… you’re pretty much offering _anything_ not to sleep in a bed with me. The bathtub? The floor? I know I look nowhere near like what you usually have in your bed, but trust me, there will be no funny business tonight. Look, there are two cushions and two blankets, so we don’t have to share those and I’m sure we could ask Craig for another linen so we can use it to form a border in the middle of the bed. We won’t get anywhere near each other,” she offered.

Tom felt like she’d slapped him. Repeatedly. With a brick. _That_ was what she thought? About him and more importantly, about herself? He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her. He wanted to yell at her about _how_ ridiculous she was being. He wanted to sweep her into his arms, hold her tight and tell her just how wrong she was. No, he wanted to _show_ her how wrong she was. 

He knew he could do neither of those things. He would scare her off, once and for all. But how could she have such a low opinion about herself? He pulled himself together.

“No, Liv. You misunderstood. I... tried to be a gentleman here. I didn’t want you to feel forced to share a bed with me, I thought it made you… very uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to put you down. I’m sorry,” he wasn’t exactly sure what he was apologizing for, but it felt like he had to do it, nonetheless. 

There was a pause. She didn’t look at him but seemed very interested in her toes, all of a sudden.

“Oh,” she couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Uhm… now I feel very stupid,” she mumbled, avoiding his gaze and still staring at her feet instead.

He couldn’t help but smile. Tom stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her lower arm, just like he’d done before. She slowly looked up at him, insecurity written all over her face. He pulled her into a gentle hug. For a second, he was sure she would push him away, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressed against his chest. 

“I’m sorry. I may have had a bit too much to drink,” she mumbled into his shirt.

He chuckled.

“Likewise. Are you ok?” he asked, slowly opening his arms again. 

She sighed, then took a step back and looked up at him.

“Yeah. I’m ok. Let’s see this as a slumber party,” she grinned shyly. 

Then, her expression changed into one of worry again.

“Shit, Tom, what about Bobby? Will he be alright?” she asked, genuinely concerned. 

He could have pulled her into another hug straight away. How wonderful was this woman, worrying about his puppy in a situation like this, a situation that was clearly difficult for her? He smiled and shook his head.

“Bobby is at my sister’s. I knew it would be rather late tonight and my niece is very adamant about getting a dog herself, so they’re borrowing Bobby from time to time to see how it goes and if they’re ready for a puppy themselves,” he explained. 

Liv looked very relieved.

“Ah. That’s good then,” she grinned up at him, then turned back to the bed again.

“So, which side would you like?” she asked, then turned back to him with a stern look on her face.

“And if you suggest sleeping in a hammock in the attic now, I swear I’ll kick you in the balls,” she threatened. 

Tom stared, then broke into a breathless laugh as the last bit of tension in the room was gone. Liv was giggling as well and at that moment, Craig reappeared in the doorway, a bunch of clothing in his arms and a confused look on his face.

“What did I miss?” 

Tom had to take deep breaths to calm down enough to answer.

“Liv threatened to kick me in the balls,” he explained before breaking into giggles again.

Craig raised his eyebrows.

“To each their own, but Thomas, I had no idea…” he said jokingly, causing Liv to slide down the wall to the ground, holding her sides while tears of laughter ran down her face.

It took them both a while to come back to their senses enough for Craig to hand out the clothes he had brought for them. 

“Liv, I hope it fits, I apologize again, and don’t ask where or why I got this. Tom, I fear that pajama is going to be a bit short for you, you giant. But I trust it’ll do, and you can always sleep in your underwear if those aren’t to your liking. I’ll leave you to it now. Good night, you two. And please, keep it down with your kinky ball kicking activities,” he winked, causing another round of laughter.

They both wished him good night. The room was much warmer by now as the heater had finally started working properly. Liv looked at the clothes he brought her. The shirt was acceptable, a Hard Rock Café shirt from Amsterdam – very suspicious – but the pants…

“What the hell are those?” she mumbled as she laid them out on top of the bed.

They were bright green and orange cotton baggy trousers. Tom joined her and burst out laughing.

“I have no idea, but you’ll no doubt look fabulous in them,” he teased.

Liv snorted.

“Shut up. I can’t wait to see you in those beautiful plaid pajamas,” she replied, ogling the red and white patterned fabric in his arms. 

Tom chuckled. Liv went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed while Tom changed in the bedroom. The pajama pants were far too short. They looked rather ridiculous on him, like pants at half-mast. The shirt was even worse. Tom didn’t bother with the buttons as it was too short as well and looked like he was going for a cropped top look. Which he wasn’t. Sighing, he shook his head and pulled the dark blue t-shirt he had worn under his sweater back on. He’d sleep in that, plus the clam diggers. 

There was a soft knock at the door and suddenly, he was nervous. 

“Come in!” he called.

The door was slowly pushed open and a grinning Liv faced him. Tom couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. She looked hilarious.

“I know. Latest fashion! I’m sure I’m setting a new trend here. The beginning of an era!” Liv said earnestly before breaking into laughter. The shirt was a bit wide, as were the pants and she looked - well, like someone who had to wear someone else’s clothes, really. The combination of colors was a bit wild as well and Tom truly wondered where and much more dubious _why_ Craig had gotten those trousers. They were an absolute eyesore.

It didn’t help that her hair that had been fixed into a bun with a lot of hairspray was forming an impressive halo-like mane around her head.

Liv finally looked him up and down and giggled when she saw his pants. If he didn’t know better, he would swear she blushed a bit when checking out his upper body. He knew the shirt was rather tight and accented the muscles under the fabric. He couldn’t help but feel just a little bit smug at her reaction. Or a lot.

He had folded his clothes over the back of the chair and motioned for Liv to take the wardrobe. She thanked him and quickly stowed her clothing there, while he hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

When he returned, they were both facing the bed. They still hadn’t decided who was going to sleep where. 

“I don’t mind where I sleep,” Liv said calmly. 

“Me neither,” Tom replied.

She looked up at him and shrugged.

“Very well then, if it’s all the same to you, then I’d rather sleep on the window side, if that’s ok,” she stated, and Tom nodded. 

They proceeded to get settled and eventually, they lay in bed next to each other, the curtains closed, snuggled down in their respective blankets and Tom extinguished the light on his bedside table that had been the only lamp they’d used. They had decided not to set up a blanket barrier in the middle of the bed, as that would have been a bit ridiculous and they were sure they would very well be able to stay on their respective side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Friday for another update! ;-)


	12. Dinner Party IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Liv spend the night at Craig's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take up right where we left off.

They had wished each other good night, but it was obvious neither of them was going to be falling asleep any time soon.

“I wonder if Craig lets Lady Windemere sleep in his bed,” Liv mumbled eventually. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he does. He’d never admit to it, though,” Tom replied. 

There was silence again. Tom couldn’t help but think that he’d imagined his first time in the same bed as Liv a bit differently. He tried to shoo the thought away, together with the unbidden and highly inappropriate images that popped up in his mind. 

“Tom?” Liv finally whispered in the dark.

“Hm?”

“You never talk much about America. Why is that? I mean… you don’t have to tell me. If it’s too personal. I’m… I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry,” she tried to backpaddle.

“No, no, it’s fine, really. It’s… I have mixed feelings about it, and there is so much going on here that I don’t think about it too often, to be honest. I… it was a great time in some respects, and not so great in others,” he started to explain. He felt a sudden urge to keep talking, to tell her about what had happened.

“It was all very different from here, at the university, teaching there, but also the people. You know how Americans are, open, friendly, yet it often is a bit… shallow. You swear to stay in contact before you’re leaving, but then you’re gone for a month and they don’t respond to your emails anymore. I found it a bit difficult to get really close to people, but that could be just me and my… own experiences. I learned a lot, and it was great, jobwise. I was so enthusiastic to be there, to be able to teach there, exchange ideas, you know… I try not to let the private factor overshadow my memories of the professional aspect of my two years there, but it’s difficult,” he paused, collecting his thoughts. He was sure he’d mentioned Kate at least once but couldn’t remember what exactly he’d told Liv about her. He felt vaguely uncomfortable talking about her now, but at the same time, he wanted to tell Liv, once and for all.

“You probably know how it is, the thrill of being somewhere new, starting over. I was very happy and excited to be there and… I fell madly in love. Not half a year later, my heart was utterly broken,” he went on.

“Oh,” Liv just said.

Tom continued. He told Liv about Kate, how he’d thought her to be the one for him, how he’d looked at engagement rings one day, came to her place that he had a key off, he was a bit earlier than they’d agreed on and found her blowing another man. How she’d apologized, said she didn’t think they were _exclusive_, how it turned out that she’d slept with three other guys while seeing him. How he’d felt completely and utterly emotionally destroyed, how he couldn’t believe she hadn’t known about his feelings because he’d said the l-word, but she hadn’t and how happy he’d been to be able to come back to England eventually.

“I’m sorry that your time there was so overshadowed by that… woman. You deserved to enjoy your adventure there and not something like that,” Liv stated carefully.  
Tom sighed.

“It’s okay, actually. It made me realize a few things, about myself and life, about where I want to be and what I want, and it brought me to where I am now. It wouldn’t have worked between us anyways. She was intelligent, yes, but we didn’t really share any interests or hobbies and our views of the world were rather different too. I’d probably have faced an expensive and straining divorce if I hadn’t caught her with that guy, or she would have said no when I proposed, so I’m glad I did catch her. And honestly, I’m feeling much more… at home here in London, with the bad weather, the awful traffic and the rude people,” he chuckled, and Liv huffed a short laugh. 

_And there’s no place I’d rather be right now than here in bed with you._

He didn’t voice his thoughts, but he smiled in the darkness. He was still trying to figure out how to best approach Liv. His musings were interrupted by her voice.

“I know what it’s like to have your heart broken. I mean, most people know. I… look, I want to tell you something and please don’t laugh at me, though it’s all a bit ridiculous and I’m feeling stupid due to the whole… issue,” she said hesitantly at first, then with a firmer and stronger voice as if she had come to a decision and meant to go through with it.

Tom was curious. He’d known there must have been something that had influenced her behavior, but he didn’t know what. 

She took a deep breath.

“I’ll have to start way back. I had a nice childhood, though the relationship with my parents was always a bit cold. I spent most of my time at my gran’s who lived next door. They decided to go to America when I was nine years old. There were lots of discussions and tears on my part, some yelling on their part. To cut a long story short, I stayed with my gran while they left for the US. It was good, we got along great and she was the most important person in my life. She was a wonderful person.”

“Nevertheless, that didn’t help with the fact that I was quite the ugly duckling in my teenage years. You know, greasy hair, acne, braces, a bit more bodyfat than the others and always the wrong clothes, the whole drill. That look combined with a nerdy, slightly weird personality… yeah. I… wasn’t really popular among boys. Like not at all. Some saw me as a buddy, most didn’t see me at all. I got my first closed-lipped smack on the mouth at age 13 during a game of spin the bottle, and that was it for a long, long time. I… was invisible as a female. I hoped things would get better at university.”

“I’d already decided to stay in Edinburgh for my studies as my gran wasn’t getting any younger and I meant to help her with things, but then two months before university started, I found her dead in her bed one morning. She’d died peacefully in her sleep, but my whole world broke apart on that day. She hadn’t been sick or anything, it was just old age. She left me the house, but there I was, just starting university and while others were having fun and partying and loving to be independent, I suddenly had a house to take care off, as well as lots of other things that you have to do when someone dies and I had to cope with my grief, all alone.”

She paused for a moment and Tom felt his heart sink for her. Poor, poor Liv, on her own with nobody to comfort and support her. He swallowed hard. She cleared her throat before she continued.

“My parents didn’t help, and the only support I got was from friends who couldn’t really grasp what I was going through and my uncle who lives in Nottingham. Nevertheless, I was mostly alone and had to get through this. It was tough, but I made it, but of course I didn’t go to many parties and I didn’t meet any guys. I still thought of me as the ugly teenager I’d been and you know how it is, English Literature isn’t really a thing many men study.”

“When I decided to do my second course of studies, I rented out the house and moved to London, to the little flat I’m still living in. I managed to buy it with the money my gran had left me and a loan I took. I’m still paying that back, though. Anyways, I had to do several internships for that course of studies and that was where it happened: I finally met a guy.”

She sighed, then went on.

“He was working there. His name was Marcus. He was ten years older than me, a nice guy – or at least seemed like that – gentle, a sense of humor, though not exactly compatible to mine… and tall and blond. Three weeks into the internship, I was madly in love with him. Not just a crush, love. For the first time in my life. It took me three months to make my intentions clear, via Facebook messenger. That was when he broke my heart. He told me he didn’t want a relationship as he was still mourning his ex-girlfriend who had moved to Australia after their breakup two years earlier.”

“I should have stopped it then, stopped messaging him, awkwardly faced him the next day and be done with it, but I was too stupid and too hurt and too inexperienced and desperate. He told me he was up for “wild stuff” if I should be interested. I didn’t know how to react. It was the first time that a man told me he was interested in me in that way. Mind you, I was a 24-year-old virgin at the time that hadn’t even kissed anyone properly yet.”

“A month later, we met and ended up making out on his sofa. Two weeks later I told him we couldn’t see each other again in our free time because I had feelings for him. I’m pretty sure he didn’t take me seriously. Two months after that, we ended up in his bed. I was glad to finally be rid of that pesky virginity and, I trusted him to not hurt me physically in any way and I thought it would be ok, but I was just naïve. Of course, it broke my heart again, but I insisted on seeing him again. He didn’t say no and that was the beginning of a painful two-year affair.”

Liv was talking fast now, as if she wanted to get the words out and be done with it before she thought better of it. Tom listened, holding his breath without even noticing.

“Every time we met, it destroyed me a bit more. It’s quite absurd, really., I was his distraction from his ex, and then I was looking for other men to distract me from him. The distraction was looking for distraction. I found them via the internet, but that just wasn’t for me. And he… he didn’t treat me good. I mean he didn’t hurt me physically, but emotionally… it’s not particularly… nice or clever to whine about how lonely you are when you’re lying next to a naked woman you’ve just slept with, who you know has feelings for you. Or to tell a woman who always had a C-cup since she grew breasts that you prefer A-cups. I felt like… I don’t know. It felt like I just got the bad parts of a relationship. He gave me the feeling that he needed me, so I didn’t want to end it while at the same time I was never enough.”

“As I said, it took me two years of this mess to finally break free from him. I went on very few online dates since then, but that just isn’t for me. It’s been six years now and I’m over it, but it made me wary of myself. I knew he wasn’t good for me, but I was so in love that I just didn’t have the power to stop seeing him, for such a long time! I didn’t want to go back to how it was before I met him, to miss up on the… intimacy, I was so afraid about not getting laid again that I accepted the shattered heart in return. I was also scared for him, because he used to drink in the evenings and get all melancholic. I… kinda have trust issues with myself now, for not ending this sooner. It’s not that I would be opposed to a… man, I just don’t think it’s possible for anyone to really be interested in me. I… this is embarrassing… but… I don’t think I’m loveable. Not in that way. Not as a woman.”

“Anyways, what I mean to say by this is… I get it that things like that, like Kate, they follow you around for much longer than you would like them to, I guess. And like with you and Kate, it wouldn’t have worked between us. We weren’t really in tune with each other, hobbies and interests and all that.”

There was silence after her words. Tom didn’t know what to say. He wanted to punch that Marcus in the face, but he also wanted to hold Liv close and tell her how wrong she was and how he was so crazy about her. He didn’t, though. He was sure that she wouldn’t react too good if he approached her now in that way. She sighed.

“Sorry. It’s… stupid. And we weren’t even together. Anyways… I don’t know why I told you all that. Sorry. I… too much Gin Tonic, I think. And wine. It’s just so much easier to talk about these things in the dark when you don’t have to see the person you’re talking to. No reactions, no judgement.”

“Liv, I… thank you for your trust, for telling me all this. I’m sorry you had such a bad experience. I think you’re wrong, though. You’re… loveable. Just because that complete idiot didn’t see it doesn’t mean nobody can. I’m certain there’s someone who’d be happy to have you as their girlfriend,” Tom tried to reassure her a bit clumsily.

She huffed.

“Yeah, right,” she mumbled.

“Liv! Don’t… please don’t be so negative about yourself,” Tom tried.

She sighed.

“If I’m not negative, I’ll only get my hopes up to have them crushed again. I can live very well without that,” she answered.

“Look, Tom, I don’t want to argue about this with you. I just wanted to tell you about it because I know that I sometimes react a bit… strange. It may have to do with this. Or it may be because that’s just how I am. A little strange. I don’t know,” she said, yawning. 

Tom tried to come up with something to say, but he couldn’t think of much. 

“You’re not… strange. Not too much. Just strange enough to be interesting, if you ask me,” he paused, then came to a decision.

“Anyways, you seem tired and we really should try to get some sleep now. Shouldn’t we?” Tom felt that she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He was tired himself, though she’d given him a lot to think about.

“Yes. Please. And sorry, again,” she mumbled.

“It’s alright. Just please, promise me not to belittle yourself like that anymore. Believe me, you’re a wonderful person and you’re surely not the ugly duckling anymore. For example, you looked absolutely stunning today,” he complimented her, his heart starting to race.

She chuckled quietly.

“Thank you, you charming bastard. You didn’t look too bad yourself,” she mumbled sleepily.

Now it was Tom’s turn to chuckle. 

“Good night, Liv.”

“Good night, Tom.”

~~~~~

Liv slowly woke up and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked at Tom’s side of the bed just to see it empty. Was he using the bathroom right now? She’d have to do that too, soon. Sitting up, she stretched her arms, then got up slowly and pushed the curtain aside. 

The room was facing the back garden, and everything was covered in snow. It looked beautiful but she was wondering when she’d make it home today. She got up to go to the bathroom, relieved when she found the door open, though that obviously meant that Tom wasn’t in there. When she was done and left the room, pondering what she should do now, she heard laughter from the floor below. She was freezing a bit, but she didn’t have anything to wear over her improvised pajamas and she didn’t want to get dressed in her sweater and skirt right now. 

There was a soft bark and suddenly, a dog was licking her face. Lady Windemere had run up the stairs, seen her and gotten on her back legs, her front paws resting on Liv’s shoulders. She couldn’t help but laugh, trying to get the dog off her. 

“Lady! Stop it! Lady! Good morning, Liv!” Craig hurried up the steps after his dogs, seemingly in a great mood. He was grinning broadly at her, until he saw her shivering a bit.

“Wait here, I have something for you to wrap around your shoulders,” he commented before rushing past her. 

“Good morning, Craig,” Liv finally managed when he was already disappearing upstairs. He’d been wearing a very comfy looking dark red robe and house slippers. 

Not half a minute later, he reappeared with what turned out to be a gigantic cashmere scarf that Liv could wrap around herself. It was incredibly warm and soft.

They went downstairs together and were greeted by an already set table and more laughter from the kitchen. Liv was curious. She couldn’t stop grinning when she stood in the kitchen door. 

Tom was handling a pan, apparently making pancakes. He was flipping them into the air expertly while Hector and Julian were watching. He was still wearing his blue t-shirt and the too short pajama pants. Hector and Julian had apparently gotten pajamas from Craig as well, though they fitted them much better than Tom. Julian finally spotted Liv at the door.

“Morning Liv!” he called over with a little weave. 

There was a splashing sound.

“Fuck!”

Tom had lost his concentration and the pancake he’d tried to flip had ended up on the kitchen floor. Before anyone could say anything, a grey-brown bolt appeared in the kitchen and Lady Windemere gobbled down the pancake. Craig was scolding her while everyone else was laughing loudly.

Tom turned to her, pan in hand.

“Good morning Liv! Sorry for cursing, it wasn’t… I didn’t mean you,” he said, blushing a bit. 

Liv grinned.

“Good morning Tom! Morning Hector!” she greeted the other man in the room who nodded at her and returned the greeting. 

“Can I help somehow?” 

Together, they prepared a huge breakfast. As crazy as it was, everyone was hungry, even after a six-course menu the evening before. Hector made omelets and bacon, Julian boiled a few eggs and Craig prepared porridge while Tom and Liv set the table.

“I hope I didn’t snore or kick you,” she said eventually.

Tom chuckled.

“You didn’t. I hope I didn’t either,” he replied, and she shook her head. She didn’t mention that she’d woken up in the middle of the night to find her back pressed against something solid that had turned out to be his back. Of course, they’d been separated by two blankets, but she had to admit she enjoyed the feeling of leaning back into him. She may have snuggled closer, though if found out, she would definitely have pretended to be asleep while doing it. 

When everything was ready, Craig went to wake up Carol and John and then breakfast followed. It was funny and the mood was really relaxed and amiable. They’d checked the news and though it was icy cold outside, they’d all make it home. Craig called them all cabs for 11 am and they all were ready by then. The mood was good, and everyone was delighted at the little anecdote they’d have to tell after getting through this together. 

Tom tried to convince Craig that he could very well walk home, but his friend insisted on him taking a cab as well. After a bit of arguing and saying goodbye to everyone, he finally agreed, only to end up in the back of a cab with Liv. The drive to his place took them less than three minutes. Before he got out, he turned to Liv.

“Well, that sure was something!” he said with a smirk on his face.

Liv smiled.

“You can say that!” 

“I… It’s… It’s good that we talked, Liv. Thank you for confiding in me. I won’t tell anyone and… I just want you to know that I appreciate your openness and your trust in me,” he said, looking at her in a very _intense_ way that she couldn’t really describe.

“I… uhm. Yes. Same to you, I guess,” she replied, suddenly rather interested in her fingernails. She only looked up when she heard him chuckle.

“It was fun, though, wasn’t it? And I didn’t know you were such a brilliant pool player! We should do that some time, don’t you think?” he suggested, and Liv’s smile broadened.  
“Definitely! And I have to print out that picture!” Liv replied and Tom laughed out loud. 

They had taken a picture together, all of them in their random, mismatched and ill-fitting sleepwear, with Craig in the middle who was the only one looking very good in his dandy-esk clothing. 

“You’ll message me when you’re home?” Tom asked and Liv nodded, and he finally got out of the cab and waved at Liv who waved back as the cab drove away from Tom’s house.   
She leaned back in the seat, smiling to herself. It had been an extraordinary evening, night and morning. Somehow, she felt closer to Tom, much closer than before. Their talk had been good. It felt like something had changed between them; she just didn’t know what. They’d never talked that openly about their respective pasts before, and it felt almost liberating to have him finally know why she sometimes was the way she was. 

She admired the snowed-in city as the cab took her home. When she arrived, she decided to take a hot bath, but not before messaging Tom.

L: _Arrived at home safely. Gonna hop into the hot bathtub now, not sure if I’ll leave it any time soon :D_

In the Northern part of the city, Tom groaned as he read her message. He knew it wasn’t meant flirty in any way, but the thought of Liv in a hot bath, the only thing covering her water and bubbles did _things_ to him. 

After spending the night with her, talking, getting to know another part of the real her, he’d decided he had to ask her out again, and this time, he would make it clear she knew it was an actual date. He just had to find the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... Everyone satisfied? I know you're not. I hope those of you who hoped for some... action aren't too disappointed. I'm actually thinking about writing an AU onsehot where things DO get steamy that night. Anyone interested?
> 
> And now... please, let me know what you think about our two lovely idiots! Liv did some serious emotional unpacking there...


	13. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv goes to a park on a sunny Saturday to relax. However, she gets company soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, some book talk, you know the drill. And Bobby being cute. And Tom and Liv being cute. 
> 
> That said, hello again! This week, there's something a bit different that I'd like to ask: I'm looking for a (second) beta reader, preferably someone with English as their native language. If anyone else wants to do it, though, you're of course welcome as well! You wouldn't have to read everyting I write if there's something you don't want to read, we can discuss that privately. If anyone's interested, don't be shy, please contact me either via Tumblr (I'm not very active... but I'll get your message!!) @lokislovelyqueen (no idea if the link is working: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lokislovelyqueen ) or send me an email to warriorqueen@gmx.net  
thanks!!!
> 
> Thank you for beta-ing @we_dreamerz!

There were flowers on her desk. It was the first thing Tom registered when he entered her office to pick her up for their regular Wednesday lunch. It was the week after they’d spent the night at Craig’s and Tom was very much looking forward to seeing Liv again. And now there were yellow tulips on her desk in a nondescript vase. He cleared his throat and both Liv and Jen looked up and smiled at him. 

“Oh, hello Tom, I’ll be ready in a minute,” Liv said, finishing typing on a document and shutting down her computer for her break. 

“Hi Tom,” piped Jen. 

“Hello. Nice flowers you’ve got there. Where did you get them?” he couldn’t help it and had to be so straightforward. In truth his mind was racing, trying to figure out who could have sent her flowers. He knew he was overreacting; he hadn’t heard anything about an admirer, but then again, would Liv notice someone like that? Probably not.

“Oh, I got them at the florist down the street. They looked so nice, I couldn’t resist,” Liv said matter-of-factly while fishing for her purse. He was relieved and confused at the same time, which apparently was very visible on his face. Jen’s knowing grin didn’t escape him.

“What? Yellow tulips are my favourite flowers. I love the colour and to me they seem so alive and fresh and cheerful. And I don’t have anyone who gives me flowers, so I get them myself,” she explained with a small happy smile, not bothered at all by her own admission. 

Tom couldn’t help but return that smile. He made a mental note of the information she’d just revealed. Yellow. And tulips. Very well. 

~~~~~

The next Monday morning, a delivery man appeared with a bouquet of yellow tulips at the office. Liv was very confused when he told them that she was the addressee for the delivery. Jen on the other hand couldn’t stop grinning.

There was a little card attached to the flowers that read. She opened the small envelop and read.

_So you don’t have to buy them yourself. See you on Wednesday. Bram Stoker_

She snorted and grinned. Tom, signing with Bram Stoker. He was obviously just her kind of weird.

The following weeks, there would always be a delivery of yellow tulips for Liv, accompanied with a card, signed by one of her favourite authors. The flowers and the little messages never failed to make Liv smile.

~~~~~

It was one of the first really warm Saturdays of April. Liv felt the need to be outside in the sun. She felt a bit homesick for Scotland, having spent days like this at the beach cuddled up in a blanket or somewhere in the hills of the area, always equipped with a book and a packet of Hobnobs in her childhood and youth. 

One of London's parks had to do for now. She packed a bag and made her way to the tube station. She'd decided to go to Hampstead and soon, she was lying on her stomach, absorbed in her book.

She didn't know how much time had passed like this, when she heard a man's voice calling out to a dog. 

"Bobby! No! Come back here! Bobby! Here!" 

A second later, a dog was licking her face. Liv sat up, laughing while trying to calm down the overly excited brown furball. 

"Bobby! I am so sorry; I don't know what... Liv? Is that you?" the man asked. It was Tom. 

He managed to pull Bobby away from her, scolding the dog for not listening. Bobby didn’t seem to care much, and Tom put him back on his leash. Liv got up and hugged Tom in greeting. 

"Hi Tom! Nice to meet you here. And you, Bobby," she added, crouching down and petting the dog again. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what had gotten into him, he suddenly started running and the next thing I knew he was slobbering all over you," Tom said again apologetically. 

"Oh, don't worry, there's worse than a dog's sausage breath," Liv answered grinning. 

Tom smiled. 

"Enjoying the sun?" he asked with a gesture towards her blankets, bag and book. 

"Yes. I've always loved sitting outside, reading. And you? Walking that good boy?" she asked, leaning down to Bobby, whispering to him what a good boy he was. The dog’s tail was wagging at almost the speed of light.

Tom shook his head. 

"He wasn't such a good boy. Didn't listen at all when he spotted you," he mumbled. 

"Oh, don't be so harsh! Here, fancy a Hobnob?" she asked, holding out the package of biscuits to him. 

His eyes lit up. 

"Ooh, yes, I'm never one to decline a Hobnob! Thank you!" he answered while taking one out. 

Tom sat down next to her with Bobby first sitting, then lying between them and soon, they were deep in conversation.

They talked about the weather, Tom’s lectures, and a new play in town. In short, about anything and everything. They kept up their conversation while taking turns throwing the ball for Bobby. When the dog lost interest in chasing his toy, he flopped down next to them. Liv started to scratch him behind his ears and soon, the dog’s head rested in her lap, the animal enjoying her caresses. 

“So, what were you reading before you were so rudely interrupted?” Tom asked.

Instead of an answer, Liv handed him the book. 

“Dracula? A classic, though a bit gloomy for a bright day like this,” he said with a grin, giving it back.

“True, it’s best read in autumn, I think, stormy weather outside, rain splashing against the windows and you’re wrapped in a blanket with a nice hot mug of tea. I don’t know how many times I’ve read it already, but it never ceases to thrill me. I’m not a fan of novels written in letter form or diary entries, but this one… this one is the exception,” Liv explained. She knew her eyes were shining with passion for her favourite book. 

Tom looked at her with a grin. 

“Your fondness of Gothic novels is sure something,” he stated.

Liv smiled.

“Gothic novels are wonderful! I read the Mysteries of Udolpho in a week, followed by the Monk the following week. Still, this one is my favourite. There is something about those gothic novels, something dangerous, forbidden, daring. I love how they aren’t as explicit as modern literature, and still you get it when you’re reading it attentively. I mean… the sexual tension in those books. It’s fascinating,” she said.

Liv knew she was losing herself in the topic. Often enough, she’d talk about literature and see how her conversational partner lost interest. They would try to change the topic as subtly as possible, but she always knew. In most cases, she would accept the new topic with a weird feeling of inadequateness and embarrassment for boring her collocutor. In some cases when she wanted to annoy the other person, she would drone on, knowing fully well what she was doing.

However, Tom proved again that he was different. 

“Ah yes, I know what you mean. The subtlety, the hints, the things that aren’t explicitly said or mentioned but lying barely beneath the surface of the text. Personally, I see Gothic and Victorian novels as highly erotic,” he agreed.

“Right!?” Liv exclaimed and went on talking about some of her favourite books and their hidden eroticism. It was a tiny bit weird to talk to Tom about this, as he was still one of the most eligible bachelors of the university, but she mentally waved that thought away quickly. After all, he’d held lectures on dirty jokes in Shakespeare and he was so far out of her league she didn’t give it a second thought.

Two hours later, their discussion was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly, scaring Bobby who growled back. They both laughed at the dog. 

“I don’t know about your plans for the day, but you could join me for lunch if you want to. There’s a nice dog friendly little pub around the corner and they make a shepherd’s pie to die for,” Tom suggested. 

Liv grinned.

“I love shepherd’s pie, and you know it! If I’m not keeping you from anything, then I’d like to go there with you,” she said. 

Tom just smiled and helped her fold the blanket. He insisted on carrying the bag she’d shoved it in for her. She took Bobby’s leash and together, they made their way to the pub.   
The food was delicious. Liv enjoyed it a lot, same as their conversation. They kept talking and forgot time over their discussions. 

At some point, Liv realized that it was 3 pm already. She had some chores left to do at home and had plans for the evening as well. An idea struck her.

“Tom? You know, there’s a little tradition Jen, Gary and I are having. Once per month, we meet up for karaoke at a nice pub slash bar not too far from my place. It’s not… we’re not really good or anything, just fooling around a bit. As it happens, tonight’s the night and I was wondering, I mean, if you’d like, you could join us!” she offered, weirdly nervous all of a sudden.

Tom looked at her, his eyes big. 

“Oh, Liv that sounds like fun, but I don’t want to intrude. If it’s your tradition- “

“Oh, nonsense!” she interrupted him.

“It’s not like that. I mean, we try to keep it up monthly and I’d say we’re doing good. It’s not exclusive, though. Gary sometimes brings John, Jen had some friends join us at some points, I had friends join as well. I’m sure it’d be fun. You don’t have to, if you don’t feel like it, though,” she added hastily, suddenly fearing she’d be pushing him too much. 

Tom, however, smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be there, just tell me time and place. It does sound like fun,” he stated, causing Liv to break into a broad grin herself. 

She told him where to meet them and at what time they’d be there. They parted ways, both going home to get some things done and sorted before going out again in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is my favourite so far ;-)


	14. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Liv and her friends have fun at a karaoke bar. There seems to be something in the air, though. Something more than music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to posting this for SO long, I'm really excited. When I originally came up with this story, a few scenes popped into my head before I had written a single sentence. This karaoke night with most of the songs is one of those scenes.  
I hope you enjoy it, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I would pay a fortune to see Tom sing and perfom what he is singing and performing here. 
> 
> Oh and yes, I googled how that shot is drunk properly. I was a bit surprised...
> 
> As for the songs: here is a list of the songs mentioned that our main characters are singing. You can listen/watch the (partly hilarious) videos on Youtube, I'll post links. I seriously recommend listening to them when they come up in the fic, it adds to the fun!
> 
> Oh, and "fun" fact: I started crying while on the bus when I was listening to "Heroes" (one of my top 3 all time favourite songs) the day after watching IW. Stupid decisions were made in/for that film. ... ok, I'll shut up. Song list.
> 
> The B52's: Love Shack  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SOryJvTAGs
> 
> The Animals: House of the Rising Sun  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fy7opKu46c
> 
> Emiliana Torrini: Jungle Drum  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9vkd7Rp-g
> 
> David Bowie: Heroes  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEqSOst1dg8
> 
> Rocky Horror Picture Show: Sweet Transvestie  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDKyj35ew0E  
or with vid from the film:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc80tFJpTuo&t=163s
> 
> The Runaways: Cherry Bomb  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNxKpYOOYvM
> 
> Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman: Something Stupid  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f43nR8Wu_1Y
> 
> I love you all!

Elated with the prospect of sharing Liv’s company for the whole evening, Tom found a parking space not too far from the bar they’d be spending the evening at. He’d been pleasantly surprised when she asked him to join them. He’d wanted to, very much; but he’d also been afraid to intrude. Nevertheless, his wish to have a good evening with a wonderful woman and some other nice people won quickly over his reservations. 

He'd planned to arrive a bit earlier, but it had taken him longer to choose an outfit than he’d intended. He’d settled on jeans and a simple light blue button-down shirt. He’d also trimmed his beard a bit and fumbled with his obstinate hair before giving up and accepting that he’d never fully tame his mane.

Before entering the bar, he took a deep, calming breath and stilled his fidgety hands, suddenly nervous without any rational reason. 

_Here we go!_

He pushed the door open and was greeted with warm air smelling of food and drink, and a cacophony of voices. After getting a pint of Guinness at the bar, Tom looked around and spotted Gary at a table, a dark-skinned man draping his arm around his shoulder. That must be John, Gary’s husband! 

Tom made his way towards them when Gary looked up, smiled in recognition, and waved at Tom to join them. Liv wasn’t there yet and neither was Jen.

“Hi Tom, come on, take a seat!” Gary exclaimed and pointed at a chair opposite them.

They all greeted each other, Gary introducing Tom and John.

“Liv messaged us that you’d join in tonight. I’m already very curious about your karaoke skills,” Gary grinned. 

Tom was about to reply when Gary continued.

“Speak of the devil…”

Tom turned around to see Liv approaching them, smiling and waving while carrying a glass with a clear liquid over from the bar. She was wearing her light red coat and a black T-shirt with a white drawing of an owl on it, combined with a knee-long red skirt. Her long hair was down, a look she never wore to work.

She placed her coat over the chair next to Tom before hugging him briefly in greeting, then proceeding to hug Gary and John.

“And Jen’s the last, as always,” she said, earning approving mumbling from Gary.

“So, Tom, I hear it’s your first time here karaoke-ing with this lot?” John addressed him. He had a beautiful, rich, dark voice and Tom was looking forward to hearing him sing.

“Yes, it is. I coincidentally ran into Liv this morning and she convinced me to join. Do you join them often?” he asked back.

The other man laughed.

“I’d say every other month, I don’t want Gary to feel obliged to bring me. It’s good fun, and you’re in for a treat when those three do their theme song,” John grinned, taking a sip of his beer.

“Shhh, don’t tell him! He has to hear for himself,” Gary poked John in the arm, who just shook his head, grinning.

Finally, Jen joined them, and they turned their attention to the song list – that actually consisted of two large binders - Liv had snatched from the table next to the DJ. 

“Are we going to do our thing again and afterwards, we’re choosing songs for each other?” she asked, looking briefly over to Tom, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. He was wondering what she had planned.

“Oh yes, please, we have to! I heard John singing while doing the dished last week and I want to hear the whole song!” Gary smirked at his husband.

“And what did you hear me sing?” John asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh, you’ll see, you’ll see,” Gary replied cheekily. 

Before John could reply, something else caught their attention.

“Up next are some regulars! Please welcome Jen, Gary, and Liv, who’ll entertain us with their rendition of "Love Shack" by the B52s! Believe me guys, you wanna see this,” the DJ called through the bar.

Giggling, the trio got up.

“Love Shack?” Tom asked bemused.

“Oh yes. They do that every time they’re here; you’ll see, they rock it! They always give it their all,” John replied.

Tom turned to the karaoke area where the microphones were being distributed. Then, the first chords of the song played, and Gary started the song. Liv and Jen stood a bit to the back of him and did the two female voices – and they were amazing. It was obvious they’d done this often. They hit the slightly off harmonies of the song perfectly. Tom was astonished by something else, however. Liv was always so reluctant to dance as long as she wasn’t seriously drunk, but here, doing one of the background voices, she let go completely, dancing her ass off with Jen.

He felt his heart soar. She looked so happy and relaxed, just enjoying herself with friends, being silly and without a care. During the instrumental parts, all three went completely overboard. It was quite hilarious.

When the song ended, the applause was raucous. They bowed exaggeratedly, then returned to their table, giggling and out of breath.

“Did I promise too much?” John asked and Tom shook his head.

“You guys were fantastic! I had no idea how good you are!” Tom called out to them.

Liv threw her head back and laughed, plopping down on her seat next to him before taking a big gulp of her Gin Tonic.

“It’s only that one song, though. But thank you! Gary and I practiced a lot during university times, and then Jen joined in much later,” she explained, still out of breath and panting a bit.

“So, what now, we choose songs for each other?” Tom asked.

Jen nodded.

“Yep. And we can make duets as well. I have an idea,” she leaned across the table and whispered something to Gary, who squealed and nodded enthusiastically.

Tom looked at Liv, who eyed them with suspicion, before shrugging it off. They took their time coming up with songs for each other, the singer not knowing what he’d be performing, while the others decided, heads together and giggling frequently.

Finally, Gary walked over to the DJ with their song wishes, discussing something with the man, who nodded in understanding. Their friend came back with a broad grin on his face.

“All set,” he said to Jen, winking.

Tom was wondering what was going on, but he didn’t get much time to think about that because John was up next.

“We have our next singer, going for “House of the Rising Sun!” Please welcome, John!” the DJ called out. 

“_That_ was what you heard me sing?” Gary’s husband asked exasperatedly.

“Yep. Off you go, I want to hear this gem!” Gary replied.

A gem it was. John turned out to be a rather good singer, going for a slightly different approach to the song by speaking some of the lines rather than singing them, but it worked perfectly, and he got a big round of applause for putting a lot of soul into it.

Up next was someone from another group of guests and Tom got up to bring his companions another round of drinks. He noticed Liv had wanted water instead of another Gin Tonic, but she said she was just taking a break and would be getting another drink later.

Then it was Liv’s turn.

“Jungle Drums? Who chose this?” she asked laughing while getting up.

Three pointer fingers went in Tom’s direction. He knew he was blushing a little bit, but hopefully that would be lost in the dimmed lights of the place.

“You don’t like it?” he asked, feeling a bit helpless.

“Love it, just haven’t thought about that song in ages! This is gonna be fun,” she said before making her way towards the DJ.

Tom couldn’t help the broad smile on his face. Liv danced around, more jumping than dancing, actually.

_Hey, read my lips,  
Cause all they say is kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss_

Liv blew a kiss in their general direction and Tom couldn’t shake the feeling that her eyes had lingered on his at that moment. He wasn’t sure what to think, maybe she hadn’t looked at him, maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. However, he couldn’t help his heartbeat accelerating and his palms starting to sweat.

The song was over soon, and she joined them back at the table again, laughing and gulping down most of her water. 

“Damn, that was exhausting! Phew! Tom, everything alright?” she asked, looking at him worryingly.

He snapped out of it, just realizing he’d been staring at her, lost in thoughts, wondering whether she’d really blown him a kiss.

“What? Uhm, sorry, I… yes. I’m good. It’s a bit warm in here,” he replied, taking a sip of his Guinness. 

His eyes met Gary’s over the table, who was smirking at him. Tom looked away quickly. 

It was Gary’s turn next. 

“Heroes? Again, Liv? Again??” he asked, mock exasperated before getting up.

“Oh please, you do it so well, and it’s my favourite song,” she insisted.

Tom watched Liv as the first few chords played. She swayed lightly from side to side, nipping on another Gin Tonic. When Gary started singing, she was moved her lips to the words, her eyes closed, lost in the music, just as Tom was lost in watching her.

_And you  
You can be mean  
And I  
I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers  
And that is a fact  
Yes, we're lovers  
And that is that_

Right at the line "Yes, we’re lovers" she opened her eyes, staring directly into his. His breath hitched. Her lips stopped moving, staying slightly parted. It felt like eternity, like everything around them had stopped, her pupils dilated, fixed on his eyes. Tom leaned towards her, slowly, hypnotized by her gaze, his heart hammering in his chest. 

A man walking past them bumped into Liv’s chair, snapping her out of it. 

“Sorry,” the man mumbled.

“Don’t… don’t worry, all good,” she replied, looking a bit dazed. 

Tom could have smacked the stranger over the head with his pint glass. Liv looked at him, smiling shyly. 

“I really love that song,” she said in a low voice as if to excuse herself for their intense eye contact.

She focused on her glass, fiddling around with the coaster. Tom took a deep breath to calm himself. The song ended and Gary returned to their table while bowing to all sides, enjoying his well-earned applause. 

“Fabulous! As always!” Liv exclaimed; a broad smile plastered on her face.

There was still a bit of a blush on her cheeks, but that could be blamed on the alcohol she was drinking. She was avoiding Tom’s eyes, though.

While a group of girls from another table did a rather horrible rendition of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”, John got up to get another round of drinks. Tom asked him for water as he would still be driving. Liv still had most of her Gin Tonic, but also asked for another glass of water. 

“So, Tom, any plans to leave London again or are you staying at our university this time?” Gary asked unexpectedly.

“No, I think I’m staying for now. Actually, being abroad for two years really broadens your mind, but at the same time, it brings other things into focus. I realized just how at home I am here. I mean, I could imagine a semester somewhere else, but not such a long period of time as I just did. If the uni wants me to stay, I’ll stay,” he explained, glad to be distracted from his thoughts about Liv and what that look from Liv could have meant.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Liv piped up next to him.

All eyes turned to her.

She grinned lopsidedly. 

“I’m not supposed to tell you. Especially not _you_,” she said, poking Tom’s upper arm. 

“But… as we’re in the secure surrounding of a karaoke bar… Tom, that meeting you’re going to have on Tuesday. They are going to offer you a tenure. I know because I had to prepare the contract in case you agree to stay with us,” she said, smiling at him.

Tom could only stare. He’d hoped for something like this, but he hadn’t expected it so soon. Tenures at uni were fiercely contested and he’d not dared to hope for one.

“That’s… that’s fantastic!” was all he managed to say.

“Please pretend to be surprised at the meeting. Just make the exact same face as now on Tuesday, please,” Liv said, still grinning cheekily. 

Tom laughed. 

“Now, that calls for a celebration! Everyone up for shots?” he asked, already getting up. 

Everyone agreed on a shot and Tom returned with five B52s, which got him a round of laughter. 

They didn’t set them on fire, as would have been the strictly appropriate way of drinking them, but nobody was bothered by that little slip in bar etiquette. 

“To Tom staying in London!” Gary cheered and they all repeated the words before downing their shots. 

Right on cue, the DJ called for Tom, who broke into giggles when he heard what he was about to sing – and perform.

“Whose idea was that?” he asked, stalling a bit.

Everyone pointed at Liv, who grinned up at him, shrugging. 

“I was wondering what you could do with the song,” she said.

Tom decided to give his best Frank N Further imitation, so he asked the women at the table for lipstick, which Liv was more than ready to supply, giggling all through the process of painting his thin lips with her dark red colour. Tom, feeling the shot already in his blood, smacked his lips together a few times before he winked at her, blew her a kiss and got up strutting towards the DJ. 

He stood with his back to the crowd when the music to “Sweet Transvestite” started. Just before he had to sing the first words, he turned around, doing the best Tim Curry impression he could muster. He’d opened a few buttons, so his shirt was falling open now, showing off his toned chest. He turned towards the DJ, singing at him as his "faithful handyman". As he knew the song by heart and luckily enough the microphones were wireless, he took to strutting through the bar, flirting with everyone present as best as he could while singing the song Liv had chosen for him. At some point, he pulled his glasses from his nose and nuzzled the temple as seductively as possible. He ended up next to their table, singing at Liv who was giggling wildly.

The song ended and the bar erupted into loud applause and cheers. Tom went back to the DJ to hand back the microphone and when he returned to their table, Jen was holding out a napkin for him to wipe the lipstick off. He sank back into his chair, buttoning his shirt, a bit exhausted from his peak performance and took a long drink of water. Liv was still giggling next to him.

“That was truly amazing. Tim Curry would be so proud of you,” she said and everyone present agreed. 

Tom chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. He felt elated and happy, though the intense eye-contact moment with Liv was still nagging at him. What would have happened if that guy hadn’t bumped against her chair? He’d never know.

One after the other, three strangers each performed a song, two not very good, one of them slightly better. Then, it was Jen’s turn with “Cherry Bomb” and she did a rather good job with the song. Two other performances followed while Gary tried to convince John to sing a duet, who didn’t feel like it. 

Then, the DJ announced another song.

“The next song is the heartwarming, cheesy goodness of “Something Stupid”, performed only tonight for you by Liv and Tom!”

His heart stopped for a moment before hammering like he was on the last mile of a marathon. He stared at Liv, who stared back at him, equally surprised and shocked. 

“Come on, go!” Jen said, shoving Liv a bit.

“Wh… Who did this?” Liv asked, seemingly in a daze while slowly getting up.

Tom got up as well, trying to seem calmer than he was actually feeling.

“Oh, it was a… collaboration,” Gary replied, grinning at them both.

Tom didn’t miss the furious look Liv shot her friend before she took a big swig of her drink, straightened her posture, grabbed his hand determinedly and pulled him with her towards the DJ. 

As they were getting ready, she looked straight at him.

“They want a cheesy show? Let’s give them one. You alright with that?” she asked, obviously emboldened by her drink, and Tom could only nod.

The music started and it was the Williams/Kidman version of the song. Liv was swaying slowly from side to side. Tom missed the cue when Liv turned to him and started singing, her gaze devouring him. He swallowed, then finally started to sing as well. 

They drifted towards each other, both now going completely overboard, making sheep eyes at each other until they were standing way too close. Liv looked up at him with fire in her eyes, a sparkle of mischief, but also a good dose of insecurity and… Tom didn’t dare to hope there truly was sincerity and openness in her gaze. He must imagine it.

She had placed her hands against his chest, the microphone in her right, the left spread over his muscular pectorals. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer while his other hand held the microphone. His eyes never left hers. 

During the instrumental part, he pulled her into a little dance, making her twirl before pulling her close again. 

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue_

The lyrics were perfect. Tom could smell her perfume, mixed with shampoo and something purely Liv. By now, she was wrapped in his arms, one of her hands pressed against his back, the other holding her microphone awkwardly over his left shoulder. They serenaded the countless “I love yous” of the ending of the song towards each other, until Liv looked down for the last two. When the music slowly faded, Tom couldn’t help himself and pressed a chaste little kiss against the top of her head. 

The crowd applauded and wolf whistled as soon as the song was over. Tom and Liv parted slowly. Tom didn’t want to let go of her, he wanted to keep holding her close for all eternity, but of course that wasn’t possible. He took the microphone from her, seeing her dazed look and handed it back to the DJ, who was giving him a thumbs up. For some reason, Tom felt himself blush. When he turned back, Liv was grinning lopsidedly at him before turning to the audience and bowing with flourish. 

Tom laughed and bowed himself. The tension between them was broken. They returned to their table where Gary, John and Jen were greeting them enthusiastically and Liv teased them.

“Ha! See?! We showed you!” she triumphed, and Tom couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up in him.

It was absurd, really, because none of it had been an act on his part and he couldn’t help the feeling that Liv hadn’t just been acting either. The way she’d been looking at him… was there hope? Was it possible? 

It wasn’t much later when they all decided to call it a night. Tom offered to drive someone home and Jen insisted she’d be fine with Gary and John on the tube and he should just bring Liv home, who lived just a fifteen-minute walk from the bar. He complied and this time, her goodbye hug felt tighter and somehow much more real.

For some reason, Tom couldn’t stop grinning during the drive home.

~~~~~

Liv was lying in her bed, wide awake. She knew she should be sleepy, but she couldn’t even think about sleep right now. All she could think about was Tom. 

The way he’d looked at her during "Heroes". Had she just imagined it, or had he been coming closer to her, almost as if to kiss her? And then "Something Stupid"…

During "Heroes", she’d finally realized what she’d suspected for a while now, just not been conscious about, pushed into the back of her mind and down, down, down: She had feelings for Tom. Many feelings. Big feelings. Feelings she’d only felt once before, during that train wreck situation with Marcus. 

She hadn’t had to act during their duet. It had all been real, on her part at least. God, how good he’d smelled! And the way he’d held her, so firm, but gentle, so secure. The soft little kiss to the top of her head that had completely taken her breath away. And how he’d looked at her… was it possible? But it couldn’t be, he was Tom and she was… she was just Liv. Silly old Liv. 

And yet… And maybe…


	15. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness, nervousness... and Gary's time to shine.

As Wednesday approached at a breakneck speed, Liv grew more and more nervous. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep for a long, long time on Saturday after their karaoke evening. It was similar the next night, and the next. Though she should feel sleep deprived and miserable, she felt well-rested and completely fine. 

And then there was the thing about her appetite… it was gone. She wasn’t hungry, didn’t feel like eating, couldn’t eat much anyways. And she didn’t feel jittery or starved. It didn’t matter. 

What mattered was that she would be seeing Tom again on Wednesday and she was equally longing for his company as she was dreading it. What if she did something weird? Something nerdy, uncool, embarrassing? _Something stupid_? 

She was restless, clicking her pens or tapping her foot and annoying Jen in the process. 

She woke up way too early on Wednesday and her only thought was that she’d be meeting Tom for lunch. She spent a ridiculous amount of time in front of her wardrobe, debating what to wear. She also made an effort with her make-up, just to throw the powder brush into the basin in annoyance when she didn’t feel like her contouring attempts made any difference. 

When it was finally, FINALLY! lunchtime and Tom appeared, she didn’t know what to say, though he behaved completely normal, just like he always did. She, however, was fidgety and nervous, and managed to drop a bit of pasta down her cleavage, awkwardly fishing for the stray sauce covered noodle while wishing herself to the other side of the planet. After that humiliation, she couldn’t face him anymore, excusing herself without any proper pretext.

“I… I’m sorry, I have to leave early. I have that… thing I have to be at. I’ll uhm… see you soon, bye,” was all she managed to say before almost running from him.

She hid in a toilet stall, softly banging her head against the wall in despair. Why the hell was this lunch different from all the others? They’d done this before, so many times!

She knew the answer. She was completely smitten with him. That karaoke night had been her ruin. She’d been close to the abyss for a while, she knew, but that night… The way those beautiful, blue eyes had looked at her while that dreamy voice had serenaded her… it had done her in, as ridiculously stupid as it was.

She had to get this under control. 

Tom sent her a worried message later that day, asking if she was alright. She couldn’t behave like this! She would have to pull herself together!

Her appetite didn’t return, but she managed to calm down a bit. She spent the weekend at her uncle’s in Nottingham and was able to distract herself a bit from all the craziness at home. Two weeks after the fateful karaoke night, she was hanging out with Gary at her place. They were drinking white wine and talked, mostly about Gary’s upcoming vacation in the South of France and the sights he’d have to go see. However, at one point, he abruptly changed the topic.

“Alright, Liv, pardon me asking, but… what’s wrong?” he leaned forward, one hand on her knee.

“Excuse me?” she was confused.

“Liv… I couldn’t help but notice that something has changed, with you. Your behaviour. Something is different. And I think I have an idea what it might be,” he said slowly.

Liv had a feeling she didn’t want to have this conversation. She was rather apprehensive and sighed.

“Gary, please, just say whatever it is that you think is wrong. I won’t be playing guessing games with you now,” she said, already a bit exasperated."

Gary sighed as well.

“I’ve known you long enough to know you don’t want to talk about this, but I won’t let you off the hook now. It’s Tom, isn’t it?” Gary asked straightforward.

Liv closed her eyes to centre herself for a moment. Opening them again, she carefully sat her glass back on the couch table. Her heart was racing, and she felt trapped, caught.

Gary knew and it wouldn’t do to lie to him. 

“Yes,” she answered simply, without giving any other explanation.

Gary stared at her, obviously waiting for more input.

“Yes? That’s all?” he finally asked.

“What do you want me to say?” she threw up her hands in a gesture of despair.

“I’m fucking up this friendship, Gary. I’m fucking up this wonderful friendship with Tom because I’m stupid enough to catch feelings for him,” she said desperately, suddenly feeling the weight of the situation crushing her. She buried her face in her hands, willing away the tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes.

“Is that really what you’re thinking? Good God are you blind, woman?! Were you present two weeks ago? Liv, that man is head over heels with you!” Gary exclaimed, throwing his hands with disbelief. 

“He… what? No, he’s not! He can’t be!” Liv replied, slowly getting angry at her friend. Why couldn’t he see it? Why did he make her say it?

“And why not?” he asked, exasperated. She stared at him.

“Why not? WHY NOT? Because he’s TOM, he’s brilliant and a genius, good-looking and charming and he’s got women drooling over him wherever he goes! You know what his exes look like! You can’t really think he’d fall for _me_!” she’d been angry at the start of her outburst, but the more she said, the sadder she got. She felt tears welling up again and was desperate to push them back again.

Gary noticed, of course.

“Don’t… don’t cry, please, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… - “

“Stop, please, just stop,” she mumbled, turning away from him to dab at her wet eyes.

“I… Liv, please. You… you have to believe me when I say you’re a wonderful person and you’re beautiful, darling. I know you don’t believe me and frankly I have no idea how to convince you, but it’s the truth. I… I know where this is coming from and I swear, should I ever meet that Marcus guy again, I’ll kick him in the nuts so hard he’ll choke on his balls, but please, don’t… don’t bring yourself down, okay?” 

Against her will, Liv had to chuckle at the mental image Gary was creating. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

“It’s… never mind. I don’t want to talk about this anymore, can we please not talk about it?” she asked, feeling somehow empty and defeated.

Gary shot her a long look.

“Just one more question, okay? Just one and I’ll shut up about it for tonight,” he asked, and Liv nodded, tiredly. 

“Hypothetically speaking – let me finish – hypothetically speaking, if Tom were to approach you – don’t interrupt me, I said hypothetically twice!! – so if he were to approach you and ask you out, would you go on a date with him? Would you give him a chance?”

Liv scoffed.

“As if he’d ever…” she caught Gary’s dark stare and cleared her throat.

“I… I’d be scared shitless, Gary. You know me, I’d be convinced I’d do everything wrong and scare him off. But… I think I would,” she admitted shyly. 

It was weird to say it out loud, but she knew it to be true. She’d undoubtedly be awkward and silly, and he’d lose interest quickly, but she’d give him the chance to experience that for himself, first-hand. 

Gary had a sinister smile on his features. Liv didn’t like it.

“Don’t you do anything stupid, mister! And… please, not a word to Jen. I promise, I’ll get this… these feelings under control. Please don’t tell Jen,” she pleaded, and Gary nodded.

“Promise. I won’t tell Jen.”

~~~~~

Tom was groaning. Loudly. Repeatedly. The master thesis he was currently reading was a nightmare brought to paper, then set on fire, the ashes picked up, put in a blender with anything on TV at 4 in the afternoon and written down again. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever read anything remotely as bad.

A soft knock at the door was a welcome distraction.

“Enter,” he said loudly.

When the door opened, Tom was surprised to see Gary poke his head through the opening. 

“Hi Tom, sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if you had a minute of your time to spare for me?” he asked cheerfully.

Tom sighed, closed the thesis and nodded.

“Yes please. Anything is better than this,” he mumbled, gesturing first at the thesis on his desk, then invitingly at the chair opposite him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, now curious. Why was one of Liv’s oldest friends visiting him?

Gary sat down and got comfortable before looking at him, his face serious.

“Look, Tom, I’m not really sure how to start this conversation. I don’t want to beat around the bush too much, so I’ll dive right in. I’m sure you remember our karaoke night,” he said, and Tom nodded, suddenly concerned. What was the man on about?

“Yeah, good. Uhm… I couldn’t help but notice some things that evening. I’ll just… get straight to the point. Tom, are you interested in dating Liv?”

Tom gaped at him his mouth open. He was blushing again and knew the pink tinge on his cheeks answered Gary’s question. Liv’s friend grinned.

“I thought so. You’re serious about her, aren’t you?” he continued his examination, and Tom finally nodded.

“Yes, I am. I mean, I would be if she… if she were interested,” he replied, a bit defeated. 

Gary wrinkled his forehead.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well… we already went on a date, back in autumn last year. It didn’t go well, I’d say,” he replied, suddenly unable to look the other man in the eye, focussing on his hands that were currently fiddling around with a pen.

“You what?! She never said anything!” Gary seemed outraged at Liv’s secrecy.

The pen slipped out of Tom’s grasp, flew across the office, smacked against the wall and clattered to the floor. Tom left it there for now.

“I… this sounds so stupid when said out loud… I’m not sure she knew it was a date,” Tom tried to explain. Gary just stared at him.

“Look, I never… mentioned it. I thought it was given, under the circumstances, but some things she said a while ago made me question that she knew it was a date,” he elaborated.

Of course, Gary didn’t fully understand, so Tom told him about that fateful evening back in early October. When he was done with the story, Gary had his face buried in his hands.

“She had no idea, Tom. I know Liv. She had no idea,” he looked up at Tom, shaking his head at Liv – and Tom. Tom felt stupid.

“I’ve known her long enough to tell you, she didn’t know it was a date. She very likely thought it was an evening among friends. Look, Tom, I had a talk with Liv, recently. 

Technically, I only promised not to tell Jen about it, so I’m not breaking any promises here, though I’m sure Liv would have a different opinion. Anyways… Please, Tom, I think you’re still interested in here, aren’t you?” he asked and looked at him questioningly.

Tom fidgeted in his chair. What kind of interrogation had this become? He hadn’t expected some kind of Spanish inquisition! Nevertheless, he answered with a sigh.

“I… I am. I tried not to be, but… I can’t help it, she’s…. great. Gary, she’s great and I think she has no idea that she is,” he said, scoffing lightly.

“I agree. Oh God, I agree! She’s great and she has no idea about it. Tom, please, if you’re serious about her, then ask her out again. I promise, chances are good that she’ll agree to going on a date with you. Please, do it. Please,” he more or less begged the other man.

Tom stared, suddenly getting nervous. Of course, he’d hoped for another chance, but he’d kept postponing the deciding moment for a while now and being almost pressured into it was a bit overwhelming. 

“You… you think so?” he asked, feeling insecure, yet very, very hopeful, almost giddy.

“My God, yes! But please, make it clear it’s a date this time! And… I would be very grateful if this conversation stayed between the two of us, please,” Gary asked, grinning a bit lopsided.

Tom was still trying to process Gary’s request, but he nodded.

“Uhm, sure, this is… our secret. …Sorry, but… why are you so certain she’ll say yes to me, Gary?” he managed to ask.

The other man got up and grinned. 

“Oh, you know. We talked. She likes you, Tom. But you’ll have to find out the rest for yourself,” he said smirking, heading for Tom’s door. 

Tom knew his mouth was open and he was probably looking like an especially dumb sort of fish, but he couldn’t help it. Gary turned around again once at the door, still smiling, waved, said his goodbye and left. 

Tom’s eyes were still fixed on the door where the other man had disappeared. His thoughts, however, where miles away. 

Tom would have liked to jump straight into action, to walk over to Liv’s office, ask her out, sweep her off her feet to a fantastic date where they talked and laughed and kissed and touched and were happy together and then afterwards make sweet, sweet love to her, repeatedly. However, circumstances weren’t optimal, especially not since his four-week lecture and conference tour to the US was just around the corner. They’d only have one Wednesday lunch left before he’d leave, and he didn’t want to ask her out just to disappear for the following weeks. No, he’d have to wait until he was back again. At least it would give him enough time to figure out where he’d take her on a date and how exactly he wanted to ask her out, which was something he was exceedingly nervous about. 

~~~~~

It was Wednesday, just before lunchtime, and Liv was trying very much not to laugh out loud.

"Jen? What are you doing?" Liv asked grinning. 

Jen was jumping around the office, wiggling her butt and performing the weirdest contortions. 

"Those bloody tights! They are so fucking uncomfortable! I don't know how you do it, always wearing your skirts!" Jen answered, shooting Liv a glance while picking at her upper thigh. 

"Oh, I'm not wearing tights," Liv answered matter-of-factly. 

"What?!" Jen asked. She got up quickly, rounded the desk and pulled at Liv's skirt. 

"Hey!" 

"You're wearing suspenders? Just like that? To work?" she gasped disbelieving her eyes. 

She'd managed to pull Liv's skirt up far enough to get a look at the lacing at the top of her stockings as well as the straps connecting the belt to them. 

Liv grinned. 

"Yes, in my opinion, they are far more comfortable than tights," Liv explained, trying to tug her skirt back down. 

"Oh, you cannot be fucking serious?! You're wearing suspenders with _those_ panties?" Jen exclaimed, holding Liv's skirt up higher while staring at the red and yellow side of her underwear, getting a glimpse at them. 

Liv was grinning broadly. 

"Well, they are comfortable, nobody's gonna see them anyways and I've got Iron Man pressed against my crotch! There is no downside, really," she replied. 

They both were startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up. There was Tom, hovering between the open door and Liv’s desk, getting a good look at the exposed side of her thigh, the suspenders as well as the side strap of Liv's Marvel panties. His cheeks were a bit red. Jen buried her face in her hands. 

"Oh, hi Tom!" Liv said, trying to sound rather unimpressed, smothering down her skirt hastily. 

_Oh God no!_

Why, oh why had this to happen? She wished she could teleport herself to Timbuktu. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Tom apologized, taking a step back. He was still red in the face.

"I came to pick you up for lunch," he said. 

"Is it that late already?! Sure, I'm coming, one sec!" Liv exclaimed. She packed her bag, waved at Jen who was shaking her head in silence and followed Tom out of the door. 

As soon as they were out of the office, he turned to her, smiling apologetic.

“I’m very sorry I just barged in on you, I had no idea, but the door was wide open. I wouldn’t have… you know…,” he trailed off, obviously lost for words.

Liv knew she was blushing furiously. She was feeling so embarrassed! She didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to think about the fact that Tom knew what she was wearing under her skirt. She didn’t know if she was more embarrassed about the stockings or the Iron Man underwear and decided on her thighs as the prime source of embarrassment. They had to stop talking about it!

“It’s okay, it was Jen’s fault, really. Sorry,” she replied, not sure what she was apologizing about but nevertheless feeling the need to do it.

“Right. Well. Uhm. Let’s grab something to eat, shall we,” he mumbled.

They talked about his upcoming trip to the US where he’d be visiting Harvard again as well as other prestigious universities. For some reason, Tom didn’t seem overly thrilled and Liv wondered what the reason might be. 

She didn’t like to see him leave herself. What if he met another Kate that he fell head over heels for? What if he decided to stay there because he liked it more than boring old Britain? Sure, he had the tenure now, but what if some American university saw his genius and offered him one as well? And if love struck…

Liv had lost her sparse appetite a bit, thinking about his journey. 

When they said their goodbyes in front of Liv’s office, they knew it wasn’t likely that they’d see each other again before he would leave on Friday evening. It was weird, rather unpleasant for Liv. She already missed him, though he hadn’t even left yet. They hovered around each other for a minute or two, both unsure what to say, trying to come up with something, starting sentences, then interrupting themselves just to start anew.

Finally, Liv had enough. 

“Well, Tom. Have a good journey, have fun, learn something and enjoy yourself. And most importantly: don’t forget about us and come back again! I mean you’d at least have to come back for Bobby! So… come here,” she said determinately, acting much more secure than she felt. 

She pulled him into a tight hug, her heart racing, pressing her face against him, breathing him in and relishing in his warmth and his smell, trying to file those sensations away in her brain, just in case. 

Tom held her close and seemed reluctant to let go off her. 

“When you’re back, you have to tell me all about your trip, okay?” she asked, her words muffled by his shirt.

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. The feeling sent a shiver down her spine.

“I will, I promise,” he replied softly, his voice gone all gentle and emotional. She could feel his breath against her skin.

Liv slowly pulled away, looking him in the eye. Her breath hitched. His gaze was fixed on her and she felt briefly reminded of their karaoke night. However, the moment was broken when loud laughter sounded through the closed office door, unmistakably Jen’s and Gary’s. 

Liv tried to grin, but it didn’t feel honest.

Tom sighed, smiled and nodded. 

“And you, take care of yourself, Liv. Have a good start into the summer.”

She nodded, then grabbed the handle of the office door and with a last, lingering look at him, she pushed it down, ready to return to her loud, cheery friends. She really missed Tom already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last one before the start of the (somewhat lengthy) grand finale! Which consist of several chapters...


	16. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heatwave has London in its grip. Liv isn't doing too well. Tom to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom, our knight in shining armour! 
> 
> Fun fact: The beginning of this chapter was the first bit of this fic that I wrote, because a freaking hot day in summer 2018 inspired this thing. How so? Well... on Thursday, 26th of July 2018 my best friend and I were in London on one of the hottest days of the year. We'd been shopping and were sitting on the tube, extremely tired, sweaty and hangry. I turned my head and saw a familiar face. I looked him over from the top of his head to the tips of his leather clad shoes. Yep. There was Tom Hiddleston sitting on our train, looking gorgeous despite the heat. We didn't want to bother him (and were far too shy anyways), but those 7-8 minutes train ride will always remain one of the most awesome things that ever happened to me (several reasons that would lead to far). And somehow, that day gave me an idea for a story...
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-work!

It was towards the end of June and the heat was unbearable. Seriously, after the winter they’d had, the Beast from the East, now a summer with temperatures of 35 degrees Celsius for days?! Due to some strange weather phenomenon, the south of Britain was currently hotter than the south of Spain. Liv was prepared to punch anyone in the face who dared deny climate change in her presence. 

And of course, her holiday would only start in three weeks. And of course, Jen was already enjoying Gran Canaria, very likely not leaving her room but spending day after day in the arms of her new flame Paul. Plus, almost everyone else had already left. Even Gary had texted that he was taking flexitime on Friday and would be leaving for Brighton asap. It was an incredibly sunny Thursday afternoon and Liv had to put together several new contracts. The blades of the small fan on her desk were breaking speed records but it was still hot and stuffy as hell. How did people in the tropics survive? Or Australia? 

She felt miserable. She’d gotten her period during the night and felt like her body was losing more blood than it contained in the first place. She’d already taken two Nurofen to battle cramps and headache but still felt them, combined with nausea and the feeling that her body wasn’t coping too well with the heat. Her usually more than healthy appetite had taken the day off. Liv hadn’t eaten more than two Bananas and a cinnamon twirl over the course of the whole day. And the fact that she hadn’t been able to get a good night’s rest for a week, thanks to the tropical heat made it all worse. Maybe she should get an AC? Or check into a hotel with one, just until the heatwave was over? Though that would put a serious strain on her bank balance.

Liv tried to concentrate on her monitor again. Why did she feel like the earth had decided to rotate a bit faster? And wobblier? Shit. Her circulation wasn’t doing that well. She tried to take deep, steady breaths, took a sip from her water bottle and sat very upright. 

That didn’t help at all. On the contrary, she felt like she was getting weaker and dizzier each second. Liv closed her eyes. She should get help. But who was left? She was alone in the office and it was close to 5 pm. No one in their right mind had stayed longer than 4. She should probably lie down and prop her legs up. That was supposed to help, wasn’t it?  
She slid from her chair and lay down on her back, managing to push her bag into position for her feet to rest upon it and a folder under her head. Not comfortable but it would have to do for now. Trying to breath steady and ignore the feeling of not getting enough oxygen into her system, she closed her eyes. If she fainted now, would anyone find her? Probably the cleaners. Dammit. 

She should have texted Tom. He had a block seminar today which should be finished by now; maybe he was still in. Liv realised she hadn’t wanted to be a bother as he had so much to do since his return from the US. Stupid. ‘Better be a bother than give the cleaners a heart attack’ was the last thing she thought before she drifted out of consciousness. 

~~~~~

Elated, Tom packed up his office. He had just finished the last block seminar of the term and was getting ready to leave. Tomorrow, he had the day off and next week, he’d be grading term papers and start detailed preparations for his big seminar next term. He couldn’t wait to collect more material for his contemporary pop culture – Shakespeare cross over class. Maybe he’d write a book on the topic. In any case, for the next few weeks, he’d be able to manage his working time any way it pleased him.

A glance at the clock dampened his mood a bit. 5 pm already? He’d wanted to wish Liv a nice weekend. He hadn’t seen her all week. Wednesday lunch had been cancelled due to him having to invigilate an exam and they had just texted occasionally. He missed her like hell. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together since his return from the states. His workload was nuts, but now it would be getting better. Yes, he would definitely see her Wednesday next week when he had time off and they would go to the theatre together; but he wanted to see her now. After everything Gary had told him and the many lonely evenings in the US when he had had the time to think about a way to ask her out, he was determined to do it soon, though he still didn’t know _how_. 

Well, he could at least try her office, maybe she hadn’t left yet. 

Slinging the strap of his brown leather bag over his shoulder, Tom made his way to the administration building, trying to ignore the faster beating of his heart. He made a short detour to the men’s, freshening up a bit, just in case she was still there. Rounding the corner, he saw that the door to her office was open. His heart missed a beat just to quicken its pace afterwards. _She was still there!_ He took a deep breath to calm himself but couldn’t suppress the smile on his lips when he strode over towards her office, looking very much forward to seeing her again. 

He knocked on the door frame and peered inside. She wasn’t at her desk. Tom was disappointed, but he wanted to leave a note to let her know he’d been there. Yes, he could text her, but where was the fun in that? Little notes were nice gestures and he wanted her to know that he thought about her before leaving for the weekend and that he had stopped by.

When he stepped closer to her desk, he spotted her lying on the floor, her eyes closed. 

_Oh God!_

At once, he knelt down next to her head. “Liv? Liv! Liv, can you hear me?” he asked, touching his fingers to her forehead. Cold sweat covered her skin. She was visibly breathing, but only shallowly and she was indeed very pale.

She didn’t react to his calls. He tried to take a pulse on her wrist but couldn’t find it. Which didn’t mean that she had none, he just never succeeded finding a pulse there. Nevertheless, he’d felt obliged to try. 

There was a bottle of water on the table. He got out a handkerchief and drenched it, then dabbed at Liv’s forehead and temples. Tom realized that her feet were propped up, so she hadn’t fallen but laid down. At least that meant that she hadn’t hit her head. That was good. It also meant she hadn’t been feeling well while all alone in the office with no-one there to help her. That was bad and it made him feel guilty somehow, giving a little pang to his heart.

He tried to remember what he was supposed to do, but he was panicking a bit. This was Liv, the woman he had a massive crush on! How was he supposed to stay calm? He tried to focus. First aid, recovery position. Just as he was about to pull and push her onto her side, she moaned. “Liv? Liv! Do you hear me?” he asked again, bending down to get a closer look at her face. 

“Mmmh, wha-?” she mumbled, moving her face in his direction. When she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, Tom breathed a sigh of relieve. 

“T-Tom?” she asked weakly. 

“Yes, it’s me, it’s alright. Liv, how are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened? Here, drink something first,” he said, realizing that he was pushing her and talking too fast.

She didn’t answer, just looked at him. He grabbed the water bottle and poured some into the cup on her desk for lack of a glass. Liv tried to push herself upwards, but he would have none of that. Tom brought one arm down behind her back at her shoulders and held her, his other hand reaching for the cup. However, Liv being Liv, she took the cup from his hand, struggling a bit with him as he didn’t want to let go at first. Finally, he gave in and let her take the cup herself, and she drank several sips before handing it back to him again. Tom looked around and not finding a cushion, he carefully placed his bag behind her head, so she didn’t have to rest it on the uncomfortable folder anymore. She lay back down again.

“Thank you”, she whispered. She took a deep breath, then another. He was about to ask again what had happened, but she decided to speak of her own volition.

“I wasn’t feeling well the whole day long. It’s the heat, I’m not good with heat. I haven’t eaten enough today, and I’m sleep deprived. I felt nauseous and laid down. Looks like I fainted, huh?” she added insecurely. 

Tom nodded, still kneeling next to her, lips pressed into a tight line. 

“Well, that sucks,” she added dryly.

Tom snorted. “Yes, it does. Do you want me to call an ambulance? I think I should call an ambulance,” he said about to get up. However, Liv grabbed for his wrist, the skin on skin contact sending an involuntary shiver through his body.

“Please don’t. I will be alright. I just need to keep it slow, eat something and a good night’s rest would help as well. I don’t want to cause a fuss,” she added, releasing him.

Tom shook his head. This woman was unbelievable. 

“You just fainted in your office. Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor? Who knows how long you would have laid here if I hadn’t come over?” he asked. He felt very much like he should call for one.

She shook her head. Slowly. “No, please don’t. It’s ok. Really. Why did you come here in the first place?” she inquired. 

Tom sighed, now sitting next to her on the floor instead of kneeling. “I meant to say goodbye for the weekend. You gave me a terrible fright, you know? You should tell someone if you’re not feeling well in the future. Seriously, you shouldn’t be alone here when you’re not well.”

“Yes, because being not well alone at home is so much better… sorry. It is, actually. I’m… you know my flat. The windows are all facing south, it’s on the top floor in an old brick building and there is no thermal insulation. I haven’t been able to sleep properly for more than a week. I’m just stressed out,” she added with a sigh, closing her eyes again. 

Tom studied her face. She looked tired, with shadows under her eyes. He had an idea but wasn’t sure if he should mention it. Maybe he’d be pushing his luck. Just one way to find out.

“I remember your place, yes. You know, if you want to, you can stay in my guest room until the heatwave is over. It’s facing north on the ground floor and usually the coolest room in the house. I mean, it’s just an idea, you don’t have to,” he suggested, mentally keeping his fingers crossed that she would say yes. 

“Oh, thank you so much, but I wouldn’t want to impose on you,” she answered, opening her eyes again, looking straight at him.

“But you wouldn’t! I’m offering it. Please, think about it. I’m sure you’d be able to get a good night’s rest. You… I mean, we wouldn’t have to interact at all, if you don’t want to.There is a separate bathroom only guests use. You could pretend to be on vacation,” Tom explained with a smile. 

He felt pretty nervous but stayed calm. He would be delighted by her company, and he didn’t like the idea of her being alone at home after what he’d just witnessed.

“But it’s YOUR home, I don’t want to intrude,” she said, wrinkling her forehead. 

Now, that wasn’t a no, was it? 

“You don’t! You’d be my guest. Listen, if a night or two in my guest room helps you feel better and prevents you from fainting again, then I’d be happy to offer the room to you. Liv, I care about you. I want you to be healthy, to feel good. And if it’s in my power to make you feel better, then please, let me,” Tom said, only then realizing how his little speech may have sounded. He felt himself blush. Stupid body, betraying him, though the beard helped to cover some of the blush. 

Liv didn’t seem to notice at all. She was staring at the ceiling, biting at her lower lip in contemplation. God, she was cute!

“I don’t know…” she said slowly, not looking at him.

“You don’t have to decide right now. I’m here with the car today. I’ll drive you to your place and in the meantime, you can make up your mind, okay?” he asked.

Liv turned her head to face him again. He was prepared for yet another excuse on her behalf to look strong and independent, a thing she did all the time and a thing he understood better after her nightly confession at Craig’s. Instead, she sighed and nodded.

“Alright. I’ll think about it,” she said. To his immense surprise, Liv started to laugh heartily. 

Tom couldn’t supress a grin. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I’m lying on my office floor with my feet propped up, discussing a possible vacation-like sleepover and I’m still on the clock,” she explained still laughing. 

Tom chuckled. “I promise I won’t tell anyone,” he said with a wink. 

Liv snorted and sat back up slowly. She didn’t feel too terrible anymore, though still very weak. Tom must have picked up on her state because he was rummaging around in his bag. With a broad, dorky grin, he fished a packet of Hobnobs from the depths of his messenger bag. 

“You should eat something before getting up,” he stated, Holding out the Hobnobs to her.

Liv could only shake her head with a grin. Tom handed her the crumpled biscuits, covered in melted chocolate with an apologetic smile. She took one out and ate it in tiny bites. The chocolate was all over the package – and her fingers. She took another and licked her fingers clean. 

Tom watched her intently; partly because he was looking for any sign of nausea or sickness, partly because he simply wanted to. She would often lick her lips free of chocolate and when she sucked her fingers clean of the molten sweetness, he felt a rather inappropriate tugging in his trousers. He looked away quickly.

When she was ready to get up, Tom held out his hands to help her. Instead of accepting it, she pulled herself up with her hands at the edge of her desk. The stubborn woman always had to prove she was capable of doing things herself, though nobody doubted that in the least.

After gathering her belongings, they walked to the car in silence, Tom insisting that he carried her bag as well as his own. He knew Liv felt more tired than she would let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think, how will this continue? ;-)


	17. A Day with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picking up right where we left off...

It was terribly hot in Tom’s car when they entered it. However, the AC was working overtime and in less than a minute, the temperature was much more bearable. They didn’t talk much, and Liv closed her eyes to rest a bit.

“Liv, we’re here,” Tom said gently, his hand at her shoulder. 

She opened her eyes slowly and recognized her street. She must have fallen asleep and yawned heartily. 

Tom opened the car door for her, and the hot air hit her like a wall. Liv got up slowly, still feeling weak, yet moving felt good. Tom followed her to the door and up the stairs. 

The air in her flat was stale, the room temperature just below 30 degrees Celsius. She’d closed the blinds to keep the heat out, but it hadn’t helped at all. She checked her tortoise first, making sure that Lord Voldetort was alright. Turned out he was. Weird little creature.

Liv was wondering what to do first, but Tom was still there. 

“I think I’m fine now, thank you Tom. Do you want something to drink?” she offered. 

He looked at her, eyes wide.

“Liv, it’s unbearably hot in here. You won’t be able to sleep, and I’d feel very much not okay if you stayed here now. Please, reconsider my offer,” he pleaded with her.

There was real worry in his eyes, and she wanted to tell him she’d be fine, and he didn’t have to worry, but the truth was that she couldn’t. She was already drenched in sweat again and felt a headache coming. However, she didn’t want to impose on him. It was truly a dilemma, but she saw his reason. 

Instead of saying something, she went to the kitchen and brought two glasses of lukewarm water with her, handing one to Tom before taking a big sip, placing it on the couch table and flopping down unceremoniously. She sighed.

“You’re right. Of course, you are. I just… I really don’t want to mess up any plans you might have, Tom,” she explained.

He sat down next to her, expression earnest.

“There are no plans. I wanted to have a quiet evening tonight and a relaxed day tomorrow. Liv, you wouldn’t be imposing and to be perfectly honest with you, I wouldn’t feel well leaving you here and it would make me happy to offer you a possibility to get out of this heat,” he tried again.

She sighed, stared at the floor for a moment considering her possibilities and then came to a decision.

“Alright. I accept. I just have to pack up some things. I mean… for how long am I going to stay?” she asked insecurely.

“You’re welcome to stay with me as long as you need. The weather forecast said something about a thunderstorm on Sunday, till then it’s going to stay this hot. It would be no problem at all if you spent the weekend. No problem at all,” he emphasized. 

Liv was reluctant, but she saw his point and longed for a bed in a room with an agreeable temperature. To get 6 or 7 hours of sleep straight was a dream at this point. 

“Okay. I’ll pack things for the weekend. Could you maybe look through the fridge and see what I can’t leave here till then? There isn’t much in there anyways and I should probably switch it off. There are also a few fruits that we would have to take with us. And I’ll have to bring the tortoise” she mumbled, getting up to go to the bedroom to pack. 

She had to work slowly, something she’d never admit because she didn’t want to frighten Tom. The truth was she felt much worse than she’d let on. 

She placed Lord Voldetort in his emergency/interim terrarium she only used when cleaning the other one. It was much smaller, but comparatively easy to transport. He’d be fine, Liv could maybe let him out in Tom’s garden for a bit. 

Finally, after almost forty minutes, they were ready for departure. Liv shut everything down including the fridge and checked again if she’d forgotten anything. Five minutes later, they were already in Tom’s car heading North. 

Liv felt like she could finally relax a bit. Her stomach growled, though, and Tom immediately started talking about the chicken salad he would prepare for them as soon as they reached his home. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through Liv’s belly. It was so nice to be cared for.

They were greeted by an enthusiastic Bobby who had been left at home all day due to the heat. Tom carried Liv’s bags inside while she carried the terrarium and he asked her to get settled while he took Bobby for a short walk. 

The guest room was pleasantly cool, and Liv was looking forward to actually getting some sleep. She unpacked a few things and then headed to the bathroom to take a quick refreshing shower. Apart from being hungry and a slight headache, she was feeling much better. She dressed in an ankle length light dress that didn’t look too good, but as the alternative for home wear would have been shorts, she was stuck with the dress. She wasn’t too keen on Tom seeing all her cellulitis. She left her hair down to dry. Just as she was about to head back to the guest room, Tom returned with Bobby.

He insisted on preparing dinner for them, so Liv ended up sitting on the floor, playing with Bobby after checking out the huge bookcase that covered a whole wall in the living room while Tom made that chicken salad he’d promised her. They ate together, their conversation easy, though Tom asked her a couple of times if she was really feeling better already, which she was. The food helped as well. 

Things got a bit weird when Tom asked when Liv would have to get up the next day as he had time off and would be able to sleep in. 

“Around half past six, but of course you don’t have to get up. I’ll be as quiet as possible and won’t disturb you in any way,” she promised, feeling guilty for potentially waking him up early on a day off.

Tom snorted.

“Please, don’t worry about that. I’ll have to take Bobby out anyways and I can nap during the day if I want to. Don’t think about it!” he stated dismissively.

She looked at the plate in front of her, brows wrinkled. Tom decided to change the subject.

“What would you like to do this evening?” he asked.

Liv didn’t know how to reply. At home, she would likely have watched an episode of a series or two, read something or done some gaming. She told him as much and they agreed on getting their books and reading in the living room as it was still too hot to sit outside.

Tom sat in his armchair with his feet propped up on a little ottoman while Liv curled up on the couch. With most people, this would have been awkward, but with Tom, it wasn’t. Liv tried to suppress the thought that she’d always wished for someone she could be quiet with and not feel obliged to start a conversation. Someone she could sit in a room with and read without the pressure of talk was part of her idea of a perfect relationship. She pushed the unwanted thoughts away quickly.

When she started to yawn around 10 in the evening, she bid Tom a good night and went to get ready for bed. She was out cold in less than a minute, finally able to catch some long-needed rest.

Her alarm clock pulled her from her sleep. Liv slowly sat up, having to orientate herself for a moment. She couldn’t help the small smile when she remembered that she was actually at Tom’s house. She’d planned to tiptoe to the bathroom, get ready and leave with as little noise as possible, but she heard sounds from outside the guest room. Curious, she pulled her fake kimono tighter around herself and slipped out of the room. 

She would never have expected what she found in the living slash dining room. The table was set for two people, with several bowls and plates of different kinds of fruit on it. A steaming pot of coffee was sitting next to a teapot and the distinct sounds of something cooking, together with a delicious smell came from the kitchen. Bobby greeted her when she entered the room.

There was Tom, wearing an apron above his sleepwear – which apparently consisted of black boxer shorts and nothing else. Liv was blushing. Her heartbeat accelerated. He did have a nice, strong but lean back! And those thighs… and not to forget his pretty, perfect round ass cheeks that were shown off by the tight shorts that left very little to imagination…

Shocked at her thoughts, she cleared her throat. Tom whirled around, a smile on his face.

“Good morning Liv! You’re up earlier than I expected! I’m making breakfast, I…” he trailed off, obviously just remembering his attire. He blushed.

“Uhm… I mean, sorry about that, it was just so warm and here in the kitchen, with the heat and all…,” he tried to explain.

She shook her head.

“This is your home. You can walk around wearing whatever you want to!” she replied. 

_Or nothing at all_. She angrily shooed that thought away.

Tom’s smile returned.

“So how was your night? Did you sleep well?” 

“Like a baby. Or a rock. Or a rock baby,” she answered, grinning.

“Thank you, Tom. Seriously, I think I would have gone mad had I had to sleep in this heat again,” she said truthfully as she was very grateful.

Tom’s smile broadened. 

“I’m glad to hear it! I take it you’re feeling better then?”

She nodded and sat down at the table. Tom brought a plate of freshly made pancakes to the table, as well as a jug of freshly pressed orange juice. Liv couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fruit for breakfast, if ever, but it was delicious. 

Her host sat at the table as well, digging in. He was still wearing the apron and Liv fought the urge to peek at any piece of skin she was able to see beneath it. She also felt bad that he felt the need to wear it during breakfast because she was… intruding. She was sure he’d just be wearing boxers and nothing else if she wasn’t there and the thought of Tom in boxers was something else entirely.

Tom asked about her schedule for the day and she told him she’d planned to leave work early, at three pm the latest. Then, she asked about his plans and he repeated that he hadn’t any, really. He talked her into having dinner together and handed her a key, just in case he would be on a walk with Bobby when she came back. 

Liv accepted reluctantly. She still felt bad about stealing his weekend from him, but she didn’t want to bring it up again. 

At work, it was just as sweltering as the day before. Just an hour after arriving, she got a text from Tom asking if she was alright. He was really worried. As there were only very few people working that day, Liv let her mind wander. She’d been to tired and weak yesterday, but now, after a night’s rest and some good food, she dared to think about something that puzzled her. 

First of all, the feeling of not being alone in a flat or a house at night was weirdly comforting. Liv was so used to spending time alone, first after her gran had died in the house in Scotland, then in her little flat in London. She’d never shared a flat, never spent more than an occasional night at a friend’s at the dorm rooms of her university. She hadn’t allowed herself to miss having anyone around. She’d made it a point never to spend the night at Marcus’ and had never invited him to her flat, which she considered her very own sanctuary that only very few people ever gained the privilege of setting foot in. 

The night at Craig’s had been different, it had been an exception, an emergency so to speak and there had been more people. The night at Tom’s had been wonderfully relaxing and she’d slept better than she had in weeks. Of course, her constant exhaustion, the heat and her period were all to blame for that

But Liv couldn’t deny that she enjoyed knowing someone else was there, that if anything happened, she wasn’t alone to face it. She knew she could handle pretty much anything life would throw her way. But the knowledge of there being someone to support her felt so good, she was almost sorry she’d have to return home soon.

She couldn’t think that way. Shouldn’t. Mustn’t. It was no good to get too attached to the feeling as she would be alone again soon.

But there was something else as well.

It was the look in Tom’s eyes when she woke from unconsciousness. He’d been worried, really, properly worried, so much was clear. There had been relief in his features as well, but also something else, something she couldn’t place. A tender, gentle emotion. She had a vague idea what it could have been, but… could it be? She remembered Gary’s words and suddenly, all those moments came back to her. 

The evening of the reading back in autumn, how Tom’s eyes had sparkled when they went for drinks afterwards and she’d agreed to join them. The Winter Ball, with all the dancing and laughing – though due to the alcohol, her memories of that evening were partly a bit fuzzy. The way he’d worried about her when they met just after New Year’s Eve. His eagerness to help out when she was taken ill, and he drove through half of London to bring her soup. The evening at Craig’s, as well as the morning there. That fateful karaoke night that made her realize her feelings for him, though those had been there a long, long time already, she’d just not accepted them for what they were. 

And now this. She was staying at his place for the weekend. And every time he looked at her, an army of butterflies ran amok in her stomach. And those looks and glances… For the first time, she dared to think that Gary may be right. That Tom liked her. _Liked_ her. 

Contemplating this possibility, it hit her like a freight train. That evening they went to get dinner and attended the theatre afterwards. He’d ghosted her for a while after that and she wondered… no, she was sure all of a sudden. It had been a date and she hadn’t noticed. And a pretty good date as well. 

Her eyes went wide. How, _how_ could she have been so stupid, how had she not seen it? Well, she knew how, she’d not thought it possible for him to be interested in her… and maybe he wasn’t, maybe it all was just a series of… coincidences? But that couldn’t be, could it?

She’d have to ask him. It was the only way to find out if that had been a date. She didn’t know how she would approach the subject, but she had to, she had to _know_.

She didn’t get much work done that day as she was mostly playing through different scenarios in her head.

She was done with _work_ at half past two and texted Tom that she would be coming <strike>home</strike> back soon. Yes, she’d really written _home_ at first, then had to backspace and think again. At his door, she wriggled the key in the lock loudly, just in case… well. She didn’t really know what she was afraid of, she just didn’t want to catch him naked or doing something _indecent_. Or maybe she did?

Blushing at her own thoughts, she pushed open the door. 

_Honey, I’m home!_

“I’m back, Tom, … hello Bobby! Hello! Yes, it’s good to see you, good boy! Aaw, you’re so cute, good boiiii!” she cooed over the excited dog, scratching his head while he wriggled his tail so much it looked almost absurd. 

“Eheheh, he really likes you.”

Tom suddenly appeared in the corridor and Bobby was torn between his master and Liv and decided to circle them happily. 

Liv grinned up at Tom. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black shorts and his feet were bare. 

“So, it’s finally the weekend, yeay!” Tom said and Liv chuckled.

“Yeay indeed! If you don’t mind, I’d like to start my weekend with a cold shower, though,” she said, feeling sticky and sweaty and generally disgusting in her work clothes.

Tom took a step back to let her through and closed the door. 

“Of course. And afterwards we can debate dinner?” he asked and something in his tone of voice made her suspicious.

“What is it?” she asked, and he grinned broadly.

“I may have an idea and if you don’t mind, I’d like to cook for you,” he offered.

“You… you know you don’t have to. I mean, I don’t want to be a bother and you don’t have to play perfect host,” she replied, not wanting him to trouble himself. However, he looked almost disappointed at her words. Shit, that came our wrong.

“I don’t mean I didn’t like it yesterday. I just don’t want you to feel obliged, you know. But if you really want to, I don’t mind at all. I didn’t know you enjoyed cooking this much, actually,” she frowned. He’d mentioned cooking a few times, but she hadn’t thought he’d do it with such devotion. He was really spoiling her.

He smiled.

“Don’t worry. You like salmon, though, don’t you?” he added as an afterthought. 

She nodded.

“Well, then that’s settled. If you like, I could start cooking already, you take a shower and then we’ll eat. I have to admit, I’m hungry as I haven’t eaten yet,” he confessed.

Neither had Liv and she was rather grateful for this offer. 

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing the long dress again, feeling refreshed, wide awake and very hungry. The house smelled delicious, but Tom hadn’t finished cooking yet, so she ended up on the floor with Bobby again, playing with the dog until dinner was ready. 

_I could totally get used to this._

She shook her head at herself, as if the thoughts would disappear like that. Tom soon called for her and they settled down to eat, debating whether this could still be considered lunch or would be called dinner already as it was four in the afternoon. They agreed to call it tea, which today consisted of salmon, roasted potatoes and salad and tasted positively delicious. Liv said as much and watched Tom grow adorably red in the face at her praise.

She swallowed hard and wondered how she even managed to eat anything. Then again, _he_ had prepared it for her, so she really should, though her throat felt awfully tight. 

Tom surprised her with ice cream for desert and Liv was delighted. 

After dinner, they somehow ended up on the floor of the living room, playing with Bobby for more than an hour. At one point, Liv was lying on her side on the carpet and Bobby cuddled up to her and in no time, she was fast asleep. 

Tom let her sleep and when she woke, one of her legs was numb and her joints hurt due to the hard surface she’d fallen asleep on. She sat up with a groan, and looking up, she saw Tom grinning at her, comfortable perched on his armchair with a book in hand. 

“Finally! I already thought you’d fallen into a one hundred years sleeping beauty slumber,” he teased.

Liv was blushing, she knew she was. Sleeping Beauty. Nobody had ever called her that. She looked at him insecurely, but he paid her no mind and got up, just to return with a white box and two wheels in hand, looking like a kid at Christmas. 

“Look, I dug up my old Wii! Would you like to play?” he asked, looking so hopeful and excited that she couldn’t have said no if she’d wanted to. Which she didn’t. 

They played Mario Kart for half an eternity, Liv winning most of the time. It was good fun, and only when the intervals between their yawns became shorter and shorter did they decide it was time to go to bed. 

They agreed on brunch at ten, so nobody had to get up too early and Liv insisted that she’d help prepare it.


	18. I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Liv and Bobby spend a day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy cuteness in these harsh times...
> 
> Enjoy!! Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos!!
> 
> Oh and I can only recommend the movie mentioned. The British original. It's utterly hilarious!

The next morning, Liv felt well-rested and very relaxed when she woke up. She sat up in bed, stretching her arms, rotating her shoulders and just generally enjoying waking up to a temperate room. She looked at the clock. Almost half past nine, so she’d have to get up and help with their brunch. A smile spread on her face as her heartbeat accelerated. She’d be seeing Tom as soon as she stepped outside of the door. It made her stupidly happy and she hurriedly got dressed.

Of course, Tom was already in the kitchen, surely preparing something delicious. Again, he was only wearing dark blue boxers and his apron. Liv pushed her inappropriate thoughts away and wished him a good morning.

Their brunch was delicious. They each had two slices of bacon, a fried egg and some toast, then pieces of many different fruits, tea for Liv and coffee for Tom.

“Liv, I have a confession to make,” Tom said once they were mostly finished and enjoying their last cups of their preferred beverage.

“Huh?” she asked, suddenly nervous.

“I know I said I didn’t have any plans for the weekend. I knew if I’d said otherwise, you wouldn’t have agreed to come here. I’m deeply sorry to have lied to you,” he explained, and she felt her eyes go wide.

Shit, so after all, she _had_ fucked up some of his plans. However, he hurriedly continued.

“Please don’t look at me like that, it’s nothing I couldn’t do any other time, but I thought about it and maybe we could do it together, if you like,” he continued, only making her more nervous.

“I thought about going to the seaside, you know, take Bobby there, a walk on the beach with my feet in the water… I mean I know I won’t be the only one with that idea on a day like this, but I think it would be nice anyways. I thought about a place I went to with my sister and Bobby, that’s only roughly more than one and a half hours drive. What do you say?” he asked, looking at her hopefully.

Liv sighed internally, but at the same time, she was just happy about the opportunity to spend more time with Tom. And Bobby. And Tom.

What did she have planned? Nothing. If Tom hadn’t said anything, she’d surely avoided going outside in this weather. She’d likely watched something on her laptop, read a bit, maybe gamed, napped, then wondering about what to get for dinner. Nothing spectacular. A trip to the beach, though? With Tom and the cutest dog in the world? She didn’t bring a bikini, but she was sure he didn’t mean to go swimming. And if he did, he could go and she would be able to ogle him in his swimming trunks and… okay, _focus!_

She smiled at him.

“Sure. Let’s clean up the kitchen quickly and then leave, okay?” she asked, and his face broke into a broad smile, causing his eyes to sparkle and many tiny crow’s feet to appear in the corners. Since when did she notice those things?

They hurried to take care of the kitchen and only half an hour later, they sat in his car, Bobby in the back, AC on, a random radio station providing background music while they were discussing Game of Thrones and its historical and Shakespearean similarities. Tom admitted he’d thought about making his pop culture slash classic literature cross over class a regular thing, with different TV shows and popular books to focus on and their discussion was rather lively, with lots of laughter and some crazy ideas.

Time flew by and soon, they were looking for a parking space in a very crowded coastal town. They finally found one, though it was a long walk to the beach. Liv was wearing a colourful, knee length summer dress showing quite a lot of cleavage, while Tom had gone for a short sleeved, light blue button up and – to Liv’s utter astonishment – full length jeans.

Still in the car, they both applied sunscreen. Liv was terrified of soiling the leather seats, but Tom just laughed it off. She grinned when he missed a bit of the cream at the tip of his nose and reached over to quickly scoop up the recess. Tom stared at her for a moment before breaking into a giggle that she had to join in.

The walk to the beach was rather long and despite the fresh breeze, Liv was sweating soon. She couldn’t imagine how Tom must feel with his long trousers, but she didn’t comment on it. After all, he was a grown man capable to dress himself. She was just glad she’d brought two small bottles of water with her as one was emptied before they reached the beach.

Fortunately, at the seafront, there was a steady breeze, so the heat wasn’t as bad. It was rather crowded, but they agreed to take a walk first, taking off their shoes and in Tom’s case rolling up his trouser legs and enjoying the cooling sea water sloshing around their feet and legs. The area they were at was dog friendly, so Bobby found a few companions to play with and splash.

Liv enjoyed the water, the salty breeze, the happiness of watching Bobby and most of all the closeness to Tom. One time, she stumbled a bit, the sand sinking away underneath her feet and Tom had to grab her around the shoulder and pull her close to keep her from falling. The feeling of his strong body pressed against her sent a pleasant tingle down her spine, as did the smell of his cologne and his dark chuckle. He let go of her too quickly and Liv was again not sure if there was true affection or just friendship behind his actions. She smiled at him and he smiled in return, calling Bobby back to them in the next moment.

After walking slowly along the beach for about an hour, Tom suggested getting ice cream and Liv agreed with fervour. He insisted on paying and they continued on their way, their delicious treats in hand. At one point, they found a nice spot to sit down in the sand and they did just that, talking about other times they’d been at the beach, with family, friends, alone or – in Tom’s case – with a lover. That story sent an ugly jolt of jealousy right through Liv’s stomach and for a moment or two, she felt like she’d have to throw up the ice cream again. She didn’t, though, but listened politely to what he had to say. Luckily enough, it wasn’t a long story and the topic changed soon.

They decided to make their way back to the car again yet got distracted by the arcades near the esplanade. Some of them allowed dogs and they hurried to get to the machines. Liv found a Dance Dance Revolution game and was determined to play. Tom couldn’t resist her, so he agreed on a match. It was a closer call than Liv had thought, but she won, cheering loudly and doing a silly victory dance that made Tom break into a fit of laughter.

The two of them played at different machines but didn’t win enough to get a decent prize. It was great fun, though, so no time or money were wasted.

They got themselves more water for the trip back to London, the heat rising the further away from the beach they got. Liv was feeling a bit lightheaded again, but she didn’t want to worry Tom, so she merely asked him if he’d mind if she dozed off for a bit, which of course he didn’t.

However, this time she woke after barely twenty minutes and they discussed their dinner options. Finally, an agreement on Chinese takeout was reached and Liv insisted she’d pay, as she was Tom’s guest and he was the driver today and he’d cooked, and she kept finding reasons why it was her turn to pay for dinner.

She ordered their food while traffic was slow, giving them enough time to decide on their dishes. As the traffic jam was slowly dissolving, Liv turned up the radio a bit to listen to the traffic report. There wasn’t to be any further delay on their route, so they should be able to pick up their food in time.

She left the volume up as the Westlife version of “Uptown Girl” started playing and soon, she was singing along, Tom following her lead. They continued singing until “The Bad Touch” was announced. Tom laughed, stating he didn’t know the lyrics.

Liv, however, merely grinned.

“Don’t tell me you know the lyrics!”

“Ha! Watch me!” and then she mercilessly started rapping along to the hilarious naughtiness created by the Bloodhound Gang. She even made some moves to the rhythm and the lyrics and Tom had tears in his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

A tiny voice in her head asked her how she was able to sing those words in his presence, something she herself was wondering as well. Nevertheless, she preferred silliness and laughter over awkward silence, which was something that could very well have happened had they just been listening to the it instead of Liv “performing” it.

When the song was finished, Tom was impressed.

“Wow! I hadn’t expected so much _devotion_. And you really knew the lyrics! You’re full of surprises and hidden talents” he stated.

Liv grinned, gloating a bit and didn’t think much about her next words.

“Ha, you wish you knew my other talents!”

“As a matter of fact, you’re right. I would love to learn about your other talents very much,” Tom said calmly, concentrating on traffic in front of him.

Liv felt a lump in her throat. Had he really just said that? She knew she was blushing. Was he… flirting? Or just teasing? Was there even a difference? She didn’t know how to react.

“Yes, well, you’ll just have to wait and see,” she replied, mentally slapping herself for her lack of a witty response.

They were silent for a while after that, Liv playing their conversation through again and again, biting her lower lip in thought. When another driver pulled over without signalling first and Tom had to honk, the conversation started again and soon, they were talking lively, only interrupted by “Skyfall” on the radio, which Liv just _had _to give a shot.

They picked up dinner on their way to Tom’s house. Liv’s stomach grumbled loudly, and she was feeling weak in the knees, so she was very happy when she was finally able to sit down at Tom’s table after changing clothes. The food from Tom’s favourite Chinese restaurant was tasty and not as stuffing as some Chinese she’d had so far.

During dinner, they talked about films and Liv found out something she hadn’t thought possible.

“What do you mean you’ve never watched “Death at a Funeral”? Tom, that’s one of my all-time favourites!”

“What I just said. I don’t know the film,” Tom replied, a smile tugging at his lips at her outrage.

“That’s… that’s… just entirely unacceptable! Tom… if you don’t have any plans tonight, we have to watch it,” she stated, determined to counteract his lack of knowledge.

“Alright, I’m in,” he replied, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

So, after dinner, Liv helped stocking the dish washer while Tom got out some microwave popcorn and they got ready for their movie night. Instead of sitting in his armchair, Tom joined Liv on the sofa. They were sitting next to each other, their feet propped up on the couch table, the bowl of popcorn between them.

As the catastrophe slowly unfolded on Tom’s flat screen, Liv couldn’t help but notice that he’d moved closer to her. At the start of the film, the bowl of popcorn had been placed on the sofa. About half an hour later, the bowl was perched on their touching upper thighs.

When Tom was laughing as Simon got high and behaved accordingly in the garden, he choked on some popcorn. When he was done coughing, he casually placed his arm on the headrest behind Liv. She was basically leaning against him by now and was trying her best to concentrate on the film, but she got distracted by the feeling of Tom’s side against hers. She could smell his cologne, as well as an underlying aroma of sweat and soap and she couldn’t come up with much that smelled better.

At first, she stiffened and tried to touch him as little as possible, but she was sitting so close this wasn’t really an option. At one point, she decided to just roll with it. It was nice to be so close to him. Awfully nice. And as it wasn’t that hot in Tom’s house, the warmth coming from him felt good as well.

She leaned against him, on purpose now, more or less cuddling up to his side. She felt his eyes on her, knew if she’d just turn her head, he’d be looking _right_ at her, but she couldn’t. She was incredibly nervous and excited, the implications of what might happen if she’d _just_ catch his eyes now too much for her. Her heart was racing, and she was panicking a bit.

When Tom, after what felt like eternity but hadn’t been more than ten seconds, finally looked away from her, she was able to relax again. He seemed to have accepted that this was all that would be happening between them tonight and Liv was grateful he didn’t push her, though a tiny part of her was a bit disappointed as well.

She wasn’t _entirely _sure about what would have happened had she looked up. Liv still wasn’t convinced it wasn’t all just a misunderstanding and Tom saw her as a friend and nothing more. Then again, wasn’t the arm-on-the-headrest-move one of the oldest, most cliché moves in existence?

At least, Liv knew why she had panicked. First of all, she was touch starved. This much bodily contact was overwhelming her a bit. Then, she wasn’t used to this kind of affection. At all. She still wasn’t sure it was what she suspected it to be, but if it was, if Tom was actually interested in her as a woman, then she had no idea how to react. She liked him, had a massive crush on him, but was also scared of getting hurt again. Though that fear became smaller and smaller with each moment in his presence. This was Tom, after all. _Tom. _Nobody could compare to him, that much was certain.

When the film was done, Liv sat up, scooting away from him a bit, stretching her arms. She grinned at him, masking her nervousness.

“So? What did you think?” she asked.

Tom chuckled.

“Ehehe, brilliant! Very, very funny, nicely done. Ten out of ten, would watch again,” was his reply and Liv laughed.

Her laugh turned into a yawn.

“I’m glad you liked it. I think I’ll turn in for the night, though. I’m so tired,” Liv said.

Tom sat up straight.

“Of course! Have a good night, Liv. I had so much fun today, thank you!” he smiled.

Liv smiled back. Following an impulse, she couldn’t explain, she climbed the couch seat, hugged Tom close and placed a barely-there kiss on his cheek.

“Good night, Tom. And thank _you_ for today!” she said, before hurriedly climbing down again to head for the guest bathroom, leaving a speechless Tom behind.


	19. Love and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Liv spend Sunday together. A storm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: first of all, important news concerning this account: I'll change my name! Loki will always be my favourite avenger, but the name is just too long! It's likely gonna be something similar to my Tumblr name, which is lokislovelyqueen. So don't be surprised when you suddenly get updates from that account!!
> 
> ..... I couldn't resist that chapter title. Not for the life of me!

Panting, Tom was lying on his back in bed. He was feeling a tinge of guilt as his eyes settled on the tissue he’d wiped up his spend with, post-nut clarity having him in its grip.

He’d woken up early, very early, especially for a Sunday, grabbed Bobby and went for a quick run at the crack of dawn. The air outside was still hot, stuffy and absolutely motionless, a feeling of oppression lying over the whole city. The park had barely been better, and Tom did something he rarely did: he shortened his round and returned home before he’d finished his usual five-mile course. He’d run more tomorrow, he thought, once it had cooled down as the big thunderstorm was supposed to happen later today.

He’d returned home, keeping it down as much as possible so as not to wake his lovely guest, and slipped into the shower. He’d taken care of things there too, his mind wandering to places it rather shouldn’t and he felt ashamed about it afterwards, but at the time, the memory of how Liv’s dress had ridden up her leg when she sat in his car or the way her delicious, full breasts had looked in said dress had been almost enough to bring him to completion. He could only imagine what they would feel like filling his hands and he’d come against the tiles of the shower with a sigh.

He hadn’t felt hungry, so he went back to bed after his shower and started to read, trying to take his mind off the wonderful woman who was currently sleeping in his guest room. The book he was reading had other ideas, as a steamy sex scene happened after he’d been reading for twenty minutes and to his own surprise, he was ready to go again so soon and as it was still rather early, he took matters in his hands yet again, feeling like a naughty school boy – or, to be more precise, a horny teenager.

As he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he thought about what he wanted to tell Liv. He’d been wondering how to ask her out since the night at Craig’s. But then work had been so busy and his trip to the US had come up. He hadn’t had the time he would like to have for Liv should they start going out with each other. The mere thought of this possibility set his heart racing.

He had time off now, though; he only had to prepare for the new semester and do some research for the book he’d decided on writing. So, timing would be good to make a move. He just had to come up with the right words, something that shouldn’t be so difficult for someone like him whose daily business was dealing with the right words. But it was. It was awfully difficult.

He didn’t want to push her, didn’t want to scare her off. He was almost certain if she’d agree on dating, she would want to take it slow, and he was okay with that, though it would be sweet, sweet torture.

He took it as a good sign that she hadn’t pulled away from him yesterday. He’d used the oldest trick with his arm on the headrest, she must have known what was going on, but she hadn’t protested. He’d been ready to kiss her if she’d just looked him in the eye, but she hadn’t. However, she _had_ snuggled up to him, relaxed against his side and he’d been able to feel her warmth and smell her shampoo and have her so, so close to him.

And then that peck on his cheek. He’d been speechless, absolutely stunned while she hurried away to the bathroom. The touch of her lips to his skin had been so brief and light, but it had sent a myriad of butterflies through his guts. It could have been meant as a friendly gesture, but he doubted Liv was the type to do that kind of thing to someone she was merely friends with. Or was she?

He dozed off, waking up almost two hours later. Time to get up.

Tom put on black boxers and got ready to prepare breakfast again. He enjoyed spoiling Liv, so much. Soon, he heard the sound of her naked feet against the wooden floor before she stopped, likely standing in the doorway. He turned around with a smile.

“Good morning Liv! How did you sleep?”

She looked incredibly adorable, the messy bun she slept with hanging lopsidedly to the left. She smiled, patting Bobby who was trying to get her attention all to himself.

“Morning Tom. I slept like that rock baby I told you about on Friday. It’s so good to get some rest, thank you again. How are you, I mean, how was your night?”

She came closer, reached up at the cupboard and took plates and silverware to set the table. They had established a kind of domestic routine he knew he would miss as soon as she left.

Breakfast was good, yet there was a certain kind of tension between them, similar to the oppressive feeling he got when he was outside. Something was coming, bubbling closer to the surface than ever and he tried to prepare himself for it as well as possible.

“You’re leaving later today, aren’t you?” he asked, and Liv nodded.

“It makes sense. They’re expecting the thunderstorm to hit in the afternoon so if I returned home after that, I will be able to air out my flat. So, you’re stuck with me till then,” she said, grinning lopsidedly.

He shook his head, his expression serious.

“You know you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like. It’s no problem at all, you’re always welcome here,” he said firmly.

Liv looked down at her plate, suddenly very interested in some crumps she found there.

“I know. Thank you, Tom. Really, I’m very grateful. And we had such a cool day yesterday! Thank you for that as well,” she said calmly, before looking back up and smiling at him.

“Always a pleasure,” he replied with a warm smile.

After breakfast, Tom had to go to the shops for groceries. Liv wasn’t sure if she wanted to accompany him but decided against it as she spent half a minute in his garden, testing the weather.

“It’s unbearable out there! Nope, I’ll stay here, if that’s alright with you!” she stated, and Tom nodded.

Bobby agreed with her. Tom had put the leash on his dog, but as soon as he was out of the house and had walked a couple of steps, Bobby went on strike and pulled back towards the house. Tom couldn’t be mad at him it was far too hot, and he couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Bobby with his dark brown fur.

Liv laughed heartily when he explained what had happened and left Bobby in her care.

When he got back, he stopped in the door to the living room, a smile spreading on his face. Liv was lying on the sofa, taking a digestive nap after their breakfast. She had her back pressed against the backrest and was curled up on her side, one hand under the pillow supporting her head, the other clutching another pillow to her chest. Her hair was again in a messy bun and she looked absolutely charming.

Despite the heat, he felt the urge to join her, cuddle up to her, pull her close and doze away with her in his arms.

After putting away his groceries, Tom sat down in his armchair next to the sofa. He intended to read but found himself looking at Liv most of the time. He could get used to seeing her sleep.

When she stirred, she made a noise that was something between a moan and a sigh before stretching her arms above her head. As she opened her eyes, it was obvious that it took her a moment to realize where she was, then a smile spread on her face.

Then, she spotted Tom.

“You utter creep, watching me sleep?!” she asked, though it was clear she was joking as she couldn’t keep the laugh in.

Tom grinned.

“Just because you made a weird noise,” he tried to defend himself and she huffed, stretching her limbs.

“Whatever. What time is it? Was I out long?” she kept stretching, which was very distracting for him.

He told her the time. She’d been asleep for around half an hour.

Taking a deep breath, Tom was about to say something when his phone rang.

“Sorry. I should get that,” he mumbled.

It was his mother. Tom withdrew to his office to take the call, which turned into a longer talk than he’d anticipated.

When they finally hung up, he took a deep breath. He was feeling giddy, had been feeling that way all day so far.

He stepped out of the office and stopped. There was music coming from the kitchen. And a voice. It wasn’t the voice of an angel or some other celestial sound, it was Liv, enjoying herself by singing off-key to the radio. He grinned and tiptoed towards the door, where he leaned against the frame, arms crossed in front of his chest, smirking and watching her.

She had her back to him and was emptying the dishwasher. The mere domesticity of the scene made his heart clench. She was wearing her dress, her hair up in a messy updo and was putting away plates while giving a heartfelt rendition of Lady Marmalade. The way she shook her voluptuous behind did things to him.

_“But when he turns off to sleep_  
_He gets memories that creep_  
_More, more, mooooo…._ AH! TOM!” she screeched when she finally spotted him, almost dropping a glass.

He couldn’t contain the laugh that was bubbling up inside him.

“Jesus Christ, you could have said something, you arse,” she exclaimed, throwing a dish towel at him, but grinning herself.

“Sorry. I was enjoying the show and didn’t want to interrupt,” he teased, delighted at the shy little blush on her cheeks.

“Arse,” she muttered again.

He chuckled and helped her with the dishes. When they were done, Liv looked up at him.

“Is there a plan for today? Some previously planned excursion you didn’t tell me about?” she asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

He laughed.

“Not that I’m aware of, no. It’s awfully muggy outside, so I’d fancy staying in. But if you want to go somewhere, please feel free to do so,” he replied.

She pulled a face.

“Nah. Never liked the heat. I’ll gladly stay in as well, if you don’t mind,” she said.

He shook his head.

“I don’t, not at all. I’d like to finish my book, so I’d suggest reading, if that’s not too boring for you,” he asked, suddenly insecure. After all, wasn’t it boring merely to sit there and read? He himself enjoyed it immensely just to be in her company, and there weren’t many people you could sit in comfortable silence with and be happy about them being there as well, but he didn’t know if she felt the same way.

However, she smiled, a true, heartfelt smile.

“Sounds good. I’m almost through with my book as well and I’d like to finish it too,” she said, then turned around to get her reading material.

Tom did the same and they soon sat in the living room together, him in his armchair, her stretched out on the sofa, Bobby lazily gnawing on a treat Tom had given him. The poor dog wasn’t a fan of the humid heat either, but as long as he was occupied, he was content.

Liv hadn’t lied about being almost through with her book. She finished before Tom was through with his and sat on the ground, playing with Bobby. When Tom was done, he watched them, wondering how to address what he so desperately wanted to say. Finally, he came to a decision.

“Liv…,”

“Tom…,”

They’d started talking at the same time, now staring at each other before chuckling awkwardly.

“Please, go on,” he motioned for her to continue.

“I’m getting hungry again, it’s already one pm. Should we order something or what did you have in mind? Or, you know, I could eat alone if you’re not hungry, I…” she trailed off.

“I brought ingredients for another chicken salad. I’d like to prepare it a bit differently this time, if you don’t mind?” he asked, and she agreed.

They prepared the salad together, Tom showing Liv what to do as it turned out she wasn’t a good cook. At all. It was fun, though, and soon, they were munching away on their late lunch.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and settled down with their books again, or, to be more precise, each with another one than before lunch. Tom let Bobby out into the garden for a minute, but he came back quickly, obviously not too thrilled.

When Tom was finished with another chapter, he set his book aside, petting Bobby who had appeared at his side as soon as he’d sensed his master’s gaze.

At some point, Liv set down her book as well and sighed. Then, just as Tom had made up his mind, something ridiculous happened.

“Liv…,”

“Tom…,”

Just like before lunch, they’d started to speak at the same time. Liv giggled and Tom shook his head, grinning. He motioned for her to start talking. She refused at first, saying that she’d started the conversation the last time and it was his turn, but he insisted.

She wrinkled her forehead but nodded.

“Tom, I… there’s something bothering me, has been for a while now. It’s… maybe it’s silly, I don’t know. And please, don’t laugh at me. Oh gosh, this is awkward,” she looked down at her hands for a moment and Tom was wondering what she was on about.

She took a deep breath.

“That… that evening in autumn, when we went to the theatre together for the first time. With dinner before that. Was that… did you… was that a date?” she asked, eventually looking up at him, insecurity written all over her face.

Tom stared. Then swallowed. Opened his mouth, closed it again, cleared his throat and tried again.

“I… uh. Yes. At the time, I thought it was one,” he said eventually, not taking his eyes of her.

She closed hers, threw her head back with an exasperated sigh.

“Oh God! I’m such an idiot, I had no idea,” she said apologetically.

“No, no, I should have made it clear. I mean I didn’t…. ask you out properly. It’s… I’m the idiot… I’m… sorry,” he hastily replied.

She shook her head again, then stared at the floor for a moment. When she looked back up at him, he couldn’t read her face as she’d carefully placed a neutral mask on it.

“Does that mean you were… romantically interested in me?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tom’s heart hammered away in his chest and he felt as if there wasn’t enough air left in the room to breathe. He forced himself to calm down. This was it, the moment of truth. He answered as calmly as possible.

“I still am.”

Her eyes went almost comically wide.

“Oh God, Tom,” she whispered, falling backwards onto the sofa, both hands pressed against her face. He saw that she was shaking and feared she was crying, but when she removed her hands and looked at him, he saw that she was laughing.

“We’re both idiots,” she stated.

“Uhm… okay. Probably,” he was at a loss.

How should he interpret her reaction? She answered him in her own, Liv way when she looked at him through her fingers, smirking but not entirely able to hide her nervousness.

“So, maybe… I don’t know, but maybe you would like to ask me out again?” she said, her tone of voice quiet, but her biting her lips betraying her inner turmoil.

He swallowed hard.

“Alright, uhm… Liv, would you like to go on a date with me?”

She brought her hands down from her face, her expression brightening up, she giggled, blushed, and Tom felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Yes, I’d like that very much,” she replied, smiling and biting her lower lip.

He knew his face had lit up like a Christmas tree. He jumped up from his armchair.

“Really?” he couldn’t believe it.

“Really,” she giggled, getting up and wrapping her arms around him, her face buried against his chest.

“Just tell me when and where,” she mumbled against his black t-shirt.

Tom embraced her as well, chuckling, unable to speak. He buried his nose in her hair for a moment, breathing her in.

“How about next Saturday? You free?” he asked, not quite capable of getting his thoughts and feelings in order. He was feeling so happy, he thought he could cry.

She nodded.

“Sounds good,” she replied, still pressed against his chest.

They stood like that for a while until Liv pulled back eventually. She looked up at Tom, suddenly shy again, gnawing at her lower lip and fiddling with her fingers.

“I don’t want to kill the mood or anything, but this is not the weather for cuddles” she said, blushing adorably.

Tom grinned. He’d felt it too, the heat where they were touching, but he hadn’t wanted to complain, it had felt far too good for that. They were both lost in each other’s eyes now, and Tom felt irresistibly drawn towards her, the urge to kiss her mounting, when…

A frightened whimper pulled them from their own little world. Both blinked a few times before turning towards Bobby simultaneously.

The dog was lying on the edge of the carpet, a picture of misery.

“The thunderstorm. It must be close, he’s scared,” Tom explained, getting down on one knee and petting the frightened dog.

Liv knelt next to him.

“What do we do?”

“Distract him,” Tom replied, getting up to grab one of Bobby’s favorite toys.

When he returned, Bobby was on his back, getting belly rubs from Liv. Tom smiled. His heart soared at the view of those two. He was still trying to come to terms with what had just transpired, insecure if he should just kiss her or not. He sure as hell wanted to.

As he was sitting down on the floor, a first heavy gust of wind hit the windows, making them creak. It couldn’t be long until the thunderstorm would hit.

The two of them distracted the frightened dog as much as they could, playing and cuddling him. They would shoot each other shy, yet longing glances, apparently both not sure how to act around each other.

When the thunder and lightning had ceased and only the rain poured down, Tom opened a few windows a bit to let the cool air in. Bobby had calmed down enough to be napping and Liv got up to pack her belongings.

Tom didn’t want her to leave, but of course she had to. He’d drive her home, carry her bags and make sure she got settled, then he would have to leave and only see her again on Wednesday, when they would be going to the theatre together.

As they were sitting in his car, waiting at a red traffic light, Liv having had a lengthy goodbye with Bobby, she turned to him.

“Tom, about Wednesday. I… we have our date on Saturday, so Wednesday isn’t a date, right? It’s just… I mean we had that planned for a while now and… I don’t know. I… I want to get things right this time, I mean for our first or second date. I don’t know what the correct way of counting is. Maybe one and a half? Our first and a half date?” she was rambling, kneading her fingers.

Tom reached for her hands and pressed them reassuringly. She looked at him, blushing.

“It’s alright, Liv. We can just meet up and go through the evening as planned and maybe see if we feel like… you know. Uhm… behaving more like we’re dating. Or not. We’ll see. And the proper date is on Saturday,” he smiled reassuringly. She smiled back and he got lost in her eyes.

The car behind them honked as the traffic light had turned green, but Tom had been too distracted by her gaze on him to notice.

“Ah fuck, oops” he mumbled, blushing and she giggled.

“Okay. Let’s handle it that way,” she said firmly.

When they arrived at her place, the rain had stopped. The air was crisp, a soft, cool breeze sweeping through the streets. Tom helped Liv with her bags while she carried the terrarium with Lord Voldetort inside. Her flat was stuffy, but she hurriedly opened all the windows and the effect of the fresh, cool air was immediate.

She offered Tom a glass of water and he accepted. They sat at her small dining table, sipping their drinks.

“Thank you, again. For letting me stay with you, for cooking, for yesterday and for… you know. Being the brave one of us,” she said quietly, not looking at him. Her cheeks were tinged pink.

“I just took the opportunity you gave me. I think you were the brave one when you asked about our not-quite-date,” he replied.

Liv snorted and covered her face with her hands.

“Please don’t remind me, I was such an idiot! I… oh, you know. Didn’t think it possible for you to be interested in me,” she said, her voice quiet, almost a whisper.

Tom reached over the table and took one of her hands in his, squeezing it before stroking the skin with his thump. The small gesture felt much more intimate than it probably was.

“It’s alright. I should have made myself clear. And don’t bring yourself down like that, please. Because I’m very, _very_ much interested in you,” he said sincerely, but not without the hint of something more sensual in his voice.

Liv was looking at their entwined hands. She squeezed his.

“Thanks for giving me a second chance, then. Or first. One and a half.”

“Ehehe, you’re very welcome,” he laughed, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Then another at the first joint of her pointer finger. Then her middle finger. Then her ring finger. Her pinky. Her thump. Then, he turned her hand around and nuzzled at her palm. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Liv, the sound going straight to his groin. God, how he wanted her! But he had to hold back, after all he’d promised her a proper date. On Saturday. Six days.

It took him all his willpower to finally let go of her thoroughly kissed hand, bringing Liv out of her daze. He emptied his glass, then got up.

“I should leave. Bobby needs another walk, he’s been cooped up at home for too long today,” he said, reluctant to go.

Liv nodded. She accompanied him to the door. And suddenly, he felt very shy again. Should he kiss her goodbye? Liv took the decision from him by pulling him into another hug, holding him tight. He returned the gesture.

She pulled back.

“See you on Wednesday, then,” she mumbled.

“Yes. Wednesday. Take care, Liv,” he said, taking a step back.

“You could send a text when you’re home,” she suggested, not looking at him.

He smiled. She was adorable.

“I will. Bye, Liv,” he said, turning around and leaving her behind. He had to force himself to keep walking away from her.

When he arrived at his house, it felt strangely empty, though Bobby behaved as if he’d been gone for weeks instead of a barely two hours. He put the leash on the dog’s collar and texted Liv from the park, deciding to go full cheesy lovebird.

_T: At the park with Bobby. He says hi. Miss you already._

He needn’t wait long for an answer.

_L: At home with Lord Voldetort. He’s munching on a piece of watermelon, but I think he’d say hi too. I miss you too. Can’t wait for Wednesday._

The smile her message caused was staying on his face for the rest of the day. He had to start planning their date, though. He’d had an idea while walking Bobby, but he had to make a few phone calls for that. As soon as he was home, he got into action.

Liv deserved a special first and a half date and he was determined to make it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... well?


	20. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's insecurity rises again as she is waiting for their not-date on Wednesday to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen "Killer Joe" and Tom's and Liv's reaction was mine. Sophie Cookson was fantasic, Orlando Bloom just looked hot.
> 
> The walk they are taking through Westminster at night is beautiful and should be obligatory for everyone visiting (though then it would be much more crowded, thus less beautiful...)
> 
> Always looking forward to your comments!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

To say she was nervous would have been the understatement of the century. Liv was a wreck. She’d left work a bit early, hopped into the shower as soon as she got home, then put on the dress she’d decided on for theatre this evening. And then proceeded to take it off again, put another one on, taken that off too, tried on most of the summer clothing she had in her wardrobe before ending up sitting with her legs crossed on the bedroom floor, surrounded by dresses, shirts, skirts and blouses.

She held her head in her hands for a few minutes, trying to calm down. It wasn’t a date. It was just two friends going to the theatre to see a play. Two friends who had a date scheduled for the following Saturday.

She hadn’t been able to sleep properly since returning home from Tom’s, which had nothing to do with the weather and everything with recent developments. She hadn’t been on a date in years. And she’d never been on one with someone she liked as much as she liked Tom. There hadn’t been proper dates with Marcus or the guys she’d all picked up via internet. There had never been a second date either.

She and Tom had stayed in contact via a long string of messages, some cheesy, some teasing, all of them warming her heart. Briefly, Liv had wondered if there was a thing like serotonin poisoning because she was just so happy on Sunday evening.

She’d started to overthink on Monday.

Monday morning, she’d almost expected to get a lengthy message telling her it was all a misunderstanding and he didn’t _actually_ want to date her and hoped they could just continue like they were before. Instead, during that day, Tom had asked her a long list of questions about food and drink preferences, saying it was for the Saturday date. So that would totally be happening.

On Thursday, a single red rose had been delivered to her office with a note from Tom, saying how much he was looking forward to seeing her again. Liv had been blown away by the gesture, spending most of the day daydreaming while staring at the flower that was placed in a makeshift Coca Cola bottle turned vase on her desk.

However, insecurity had taken over more and more and she’d wondered why he wanted to go on a date with her in the first place. After all, he was so smart and intelligent and funny and witty and incredibly good-looking, what on earth did he see in her? She’d panicked for a moment, convinced Tom would find her repulsive when he saw her in only her underwear for the first time, hastily retreating, telling her he couldn’t date someone with that much cellulites. Then, she’d wondered how she’d come up with such a stupid scenario, thought about Tom in underwear, blushed and realized that she had daydreamed all through her workday till lunch.

She’d grabbed a Meal Deal from Tesco and sat down on a bench in a small park close to her uni to eat. Instead, an insane amount of what if’s popped up in her mind. What if he decided he didn’t want the date to happen after all? What if she completely fucked it up, like drinking too much and puking on him? What if he took her to a place that only served seafood? She hated seafood. But he knew that, he wouldn’t do that. What if he wanted to kiss her? Was she ready? Surely, he’d want to kiss her, wouldn’t he? What if her breath was so bad, he’d recoil in disgust? What if he’d want more than just a kiss? Was she ready for that? She wasn’t sure. What if he would want to but once he saw her naked – or in underwear – he didn’t want to anymore? What if she’d forgotten how fun for grown-ups worked because she hadn’t done that for close to seven years? What if she was a disaster in bed?

This resulted in Liv spending the afternoon googling Cosmo sex tips, feeling alternately stupid, hot and bothered, unexperienced and absolutely not ready to face Tom and his cock any time soon.

The What If’s returned and continued for a while, going all the way from “what if Tom had a micro penis?” (He’d better know how to use other body parts in that case; also this was an especially silly What If since she’d seen the man in boxers and she was pretty sure he was packing), via “what if he had weird kinks she wasn’t into” to “what if _he_ was a disaster in bed?” And why was she even thinking about sex so much? She was convinced she could ruin a date perfectly well while still wearing all of her clothing.

Somehow, Cosmo had made things worse instead of better. In the evening, Liv was a nervous wreck, so much so that she seriously thought about cancelling all plans they had together, quitting her job, selling her flat and moving back to Scotland. She was already looking at prices for removal entrepreneurs when another text from Tom snapped her out of it.

He’d sent a video of Bobby, swimming in one of the ponds at Hampstead Heath, trying to catch a duck that was snapping at him at a crucial moment and had the poor boy returning to Tom, whining heart-meltingly while Tom tried to suppress his laughter, turning the camera around and telling the viewer it was the third time Bobby had tried this, always with the same result. He ended the video by telling Liv how much he was looking forward to the play the next day and that he couldn’t wait to see her again. The last words were accompanied by an adorable blush and Liv internally screamed at herself for even considering leaving this wonderful man behind.

They’d texted back and forth for a while, Tom telling her about his day and Liv avoiding telling him about her paranoia.

Liv then decided to call her best friend / former best friend Julia. She’d been maid of honor at Julia’s wedding and there had been a time when they’d been inseparable, but since the birth of Julia’s kids, Liv hadn’t seen her as often as before. They’d drifted apart a bit, Julia being interested in other things than Liv, but sometimes they still met up. Or called each other.

And Liv was desperate to talk to someone about her situation. As Gary and Jen were both on vacation, and she didn’t want to talk to _them_ about it, Julia it was.

Julia had to reschedule their conversation to after 8 pm when the little monsters would be off to dreamland, but then she listened to Liv’s monologue. Her friend managed to calm her down and asked for a picture of Tom. Liv agreed to send her the little video she’d gotten from him earlier and they talked a bit longer about this and that.

She pressed send on the video, then took care of Lord Voldetort. When she returned to the couch, she had a message from Julia, telling her that Tom was absolutely crazy about her and she should stop worrying at once. Liv blushed, feeling silly again. She managed to switch the phone off, then proceed to re-watch two episodes of Supernatural to take her mind of things and went to bed, just to lie awake and message back and forth with Tom after not being able to leave the phone off.

Most of Wednesday, she spent wondering what the evening would bring, simultaneously feeling like time didn’t pass at all and like the day went by in a blur. And then she was sitting on her bedroom floor, unsure what to wear, considering cancelling the whole thing again.

To calm down, she took deep breaths and tried a mantra she’d learned when she’d been taking yoga classes years ago. It worked well enough that she managed to pick herself up from the floor and – with a look at the clock that told her she had only twenty minutes left until Tom turned up – she also managed to decide on a dress to wear. It was a lovely red summer dress with a big daisy on the side that was ruffled at the chest and emphasized her full cleavage. Because, after all, why the fuck not?

Next, she went to the bathroom to apply some make up and do something with her hair, one of those you-only-need-one-minute-for-this-look-looks from YouTube, which ended up with her just pulling her hair back and fixing it in an updo at the back of her head with a big hair clip. She stared at her reflection, taking a few deep breaths. It was so typical for her to panic about these things instead of looking forward to them like normal people would.

Somehow, she’d managed to be ready five minutes early and went on scratching the Dark Tortoise Lord’s throat until the doorbell rang. This was it. Taking another deep breath, she pushed the button that unlocked the front door downstairs.

As soon as she saw Tom’s smile as he walked up the stairs, all her worries were gone.

He was looking good – as ever – with his mint green button down, jeans and brown shoes, a jacket for later held in one hand. He smiled shyly when he reached her door, obviously just as insecure about how they were to greet each other as she was. This only served to calm Liv further and she pulled him into a hug, relishing the feeling and the smell of him.

“Hello Liv. You’re looking gorgeous,” he mumbled against the side of her head.

She tried to suppress the shiver his closeness sent through her body.

“Hello Tom. Right back at you” she replied, face pressed against his chest that vibrated with his chuckle.

“You ready to leave?” he asked.

She slowly pulled back, smiling.

“Yep,” she replied, popping the p.

She followed Tom outside, locking the front door behind her. It was still hot, but not as oppressively humid as it had been during the weekend. The nights got cool and breezy enough that opening the windows actually helped cooling the flats and houses down. Liv had a black bolero stuffed into her bag for the late evening in case she’d be cold.

“Did you find a parking space close by?” she asked as she made her way towards Tom who was waiting a few steps ahead of her on the sidewalk.

“Yes, just around the corner,” he replied and held out his hand.

At first, Liv didn’t understand what he wanted and looked from his outstretched hand to his face, question marks all over her expression. Tom blushed and let his hand fall to his side, turning away from her and starting to walk slowly in the direction of the tube station.

Oh. _OH!_

She hurried to catch up with him, reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He slowed his steps and looked down at her, insecurity written all over his face. She knew her cheeks were tinged pink.

“I’m sorry, Tom. I’m a bit slow when it comes to these matters,” she explained.

He looked at their hands and entwined his fingers with hers before smiling at her.

“It’s alright. I don’t want to push you and don’t really know what’s… what you’re okay with,” he replied openly.

“That’s… okay. This is okay. This is… I like this,” she stammered, feeling like an idiot.

Tom’s smile broadened.

“Good. Come on, let’s go.”

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands, not even when they were waiting in the heat of the tube station where obviously no thunderstorm had cooled down the air. They got seats next to each other and kept holding hands, Liv feeling cheesy and wonderfully happy about the fact that everyone could see they belonged together.

Their conversation flowed easily. Liv had feared it wouldn’t, had been scared they wouldn’t know what to talk about all of a sudden, or how to talk to each other. But those worries had been unfounded. They agreed to grab a slice of pizza before slowly heading toward the theatre. Tom told her about Bobby’s further attempts at duck hunting and Liv kept giggling.

The play was a tragedy titled “Killer Joe” with Orlando Bloom playing the lead, but afterward Tom and Liv agreed that Sophie Cookson, who played the female lead, had stolen the show.

They decided on a nightly stroll down Whitehall and Parliament Street instead of heading to Embankment to get on the tube. During the play, it had apparently rained a bit and the night air was rather fresh. Liv had pulled on her bolero but was still feeling slightly cold. Tom, of course, noticed. He stopped in his tracks and took off his jacket.

“Oh no, I can’t, thank you, but you’ll catch a chill, Tom!” Liv argued.

He merely shook his head.

“I won’t. I’m not feeling cold quickly. Please, Liv, take it,” he asked, holding it out for her to slip in.

She looked at him for another moment, then gave in, letting him help her put the jacket on. It was soft, warm, and smelled wonderfully of him.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

Tom smiled. Liv got closer to him and tucked her arm into his, leaning into his side for a moment. Tom replied by giving her a brief kiss to the top of her head. Liv didn’t know when, if ever, she’d felt this happy and content – though there was also a delicious tingle in her body that wanted more. So much more.

When they arrived at the House of Parliament, they took a turn left towards the riverbank of the Thames, standing next to each other and enjoying the view of the London Eye which was brightly illuminated. Tom placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Liv let him, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his firm, trained body.

“I know it’s cheesy and all, but this is one of my favourite places in London. I mean, there are so many stunningly beautiful places, and this is one of them. Only at this time of the day, though. I love how quiet Westminster gets at night,” she said, remembering how many times she’d taken this exact walk in the past, though mostly alone and never with someone she cared for so much. It was wonderful to be able to share this with Tom.

He hummed in agreement.

“It’s beautiful, that’s true. You tend to forget about these places when you’re living here, even more so when this is where you grew up.”

They stood there for a little while longer before finally leaving towards the tube station, where Liv handed back Tom’s jacket and took her bolero off as it felt like they’d entered another climate zone.

The station itself was almost empty, but the tube wasn’t. It was packed and there was no chance of getting a seat. Liv couldn’t even reach anything to hold onto and was feeling a bit frustrated – when she felt Tom behind her. Looking up, she saw that he had managed to grab one of the handles. He brought his other arm around her body, a hand firmly placed on her stomach, holding her safely. She was awfully aware of her back pressed against his front, the muscles of his upper body against her back, and further down… She swallowed hard. No, definitely not a micro penis.

The train jerked a bit and Liv would have fallen if Tom hadn’t held her so securely. His wrist brushed against her breast, though, and she closed her eyes, her breath going faster and her heart racing.

It shouldn’t have felt so good, standing in a crowded tube, her back pressed against someone else whose body was so warm. She was sweating, but it didn’t matter. It felt so good, to be held, to feel this safe with somebody. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, maximizing bodily contact with the man behind her. His grip tightened for a moment.

When they arrived at her station, Liv almost regretted having to leave. They walked back towards her flat, her wrapped into his jacket again, this time his arm also wrapped around her shoulder while she had hers around his torso.

Arriving at her front door, Liv suddenly felt insecure again. Did he expect her to ask him inside? If she did that, what did he… expect? How far would he want to go? It wasn’t even a date after all!!

Tom must have picked up on her insecurity. He gallantly helped her out of the jacket, putting it back on himself while she unlocked the front door.

“I had a great time today, Liv, thank you. I’ll have to head home now, I hope Bobby behaved himself,” he said, smiling gently down at her.

She nodded.

“I’m sure he did. Thank you, Tom. I had an amazing time as well. Uhm… please text me when you’re home, okay?” she asked and he agreed.

He hovered a bit, obviously not knowing how to say goodbye to her. Liv smiled shyly, gathered her courage and got up on her tiptoes, planting a quick, close-mouthed kiss on Tom’s lips. Before he could do anything in response, she whispered, “good night,” and disappeared inside, leaving a stunned Tom standing in front of it.

Inside, she leaned with her back against the wall, sliding down until she crouched there, internally screaming. She was so excited, elated and overwhelmed! It took her a moment to calm down, but then she came to a decision.

She opened the door again as she was going to invite Tom in – but he’d left already. She looked around, craning her neck to maybe see him walking down the sidewalk, but he wasn’t there anymore. Instead, she heard the familiar sound of his car starting and driving away. The way he’d parked, he didn’t have to pass in front of her place again and so she stood in the open door and listened to his car moving away.

Sighing, she made her way upstairs, kicked off her shoes and let herself fall face forward onto the sofa.

She couldn’t wait for Saturday.


	21. First and a Half Date I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Liv prepare for their first and a half date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos! Seriously, I'm always looking forward to your comments SO MUCH!
> 
> Also, please note that I made this part 1 of a series! There will be more Tom and Liv at some point in the future, even after this fic is done!
> 
> Don't hate me for the ending of this chapter, pretty please?

Sitting on his sofa, lost in thought, Tom kept spacing out, daydreaming about Liv all the time. It was Friday and their date would be happening tomorrow. He’d prepared everything he could so far and now he only had to wait and hope the weather forecast was right and it would be a dry, warm evening.

He kept replaying their last encounter two days ago in his mind. How good it had felt to hold Liv’s hand. How cute she was when she blushed – and she blushed much more often than she was aware of. How proud he’d felt when she accepted his jacket. It was a weird, primeval sort of pride, something to do with showing the world she belonged to him and he belonged to her, having her wrapped in his jacket. It had faintly smelled of her afterwards and the drive home had been almost dangerous because he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the smell. Not to speak of the memory of how she’d been pressed against him in the tube.

God, he’d almost gotten a hard on right there, on the train! But she’d been temptation personified in her red dress that showed off so much cleavage! He’d tried to behave, but he couldn’t keep from looking, especially not in the tube when she was pressed so tightly against him and he’d had a good view over her shoulder. And then there had been her round, full arse pressed against him…

The walk back, Liv tucked into his side… and then that quick, innocent kiss on the lips!

Tom had had to force himself to leave, he’d almost run to his car to get away instead of pounding at her door, asking her to let him in.

Tomorrow… their – as she called it – first and a half date was to happen tomorrow. He hoped he hadn’t overdone it and Liv wouldn’t feel overwhelmed and put off. Maybe he should have just gone for a normal dinner date, but he’d wanted to make it special.

He didn’t think they would end up in bed – though he wouldn’t mind that, at all – but he sincerely hoped he’d finally get to kiss her properly, at last. They’d been so close a couple of times so far, but every time something or someone had interrupted their moment.

He’d begun to daydream about kissing Liv when something nudged his leg. Looking down, he saw Bobby, holding a ball in his mouth, looking at him hopefully. Tom chuckled and got up, readying himself for a walk with his dog.

He couldn’t wait for Saturday.

~~~~~

Liv was fidgeting nervously. Again. She was standing in front of her wardrobe – again – and couldn’t decide on anything to wear. Again.

_Just go naked and get that initial embarrassment over with!_

She shook her head at her own silliness. Tom had been a bit mysterious when she’d asked about the dress code for their date.

_Nothing too fancy, something you feel comfortable in. And something to keep you warm a little, just in case._

Well… Liv sighed and went to the living room to scratch her tortoise under the chin. She found it oddly relaxing to pet the animal and lately, Voldy had often had the pleasure.

She managed to clear her head and finally decided on a dark green midi dress with a tropical flowers pattern and red buttons in the front, showing a tasteful amount of cleavage. It was made of a sturdier fabric than most of her other dresses. She packed her bolero and flat ballerina shoes as it seemed Tom didn’t want to take her out to a “normal” dinner, and she didn’t know if she’d maybe have to walk a certain distance. She put her hair into a simple yet elegant hairstyle – one of the two she knew how to do without cursing and taking ages – and applied a bit of make-up, though not overly much. She went for her favourite bright red lipstick, the same she’d worn on Wednesday already. Somehow, she felt like it was a lucky lipstick.

When she was done putting it on, she checked herself out in the mirror. Suddenly, she doubted the choice of the lipstick. What if they kissed? Wouldn’t Tom be smeared with it? It was supposed to be kiss-proof, but she’d never tested it that way and couldn’t be sure. Was the lipstick a turn off, then? Would he even want to kiss her?

Liv realized she was spiralling into self-inflicted panic mode again. She rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she like that? Never looking forward to things, always worrying! She tried to focus on the positive.

She’d be seeing Tom again. Very positive. They’d be spending time together and she’d be his focus. Also positive -- though slightly scary -- putting a bit of pressure on her. What if…

_No!_

She wouldn’t start that. They were about to go on a date. A proper one. It would be fine. They always had fun together, their conversations ranging from deep and meaningful to silly and utterly idiotic. Tom was a gentleman. She was certain he’d go for a kiss tonight. And boy, was she ready for that!

She’d spent most of Thursday pondering that question, if she was ready for a full-on smooch with him. She was _so_ ready!

She wasn’t sure about anything further, a fumble or maybe even more and she’d certainly not end up in bed with him tonight, but who knew how far they’d go…

The important bit was that she knew she was in charge. She trusted Tom, completely, and she knew if she said stop, he would stop, no matter what.

That fact alone was a massive turn on.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She didn’t look bad, at all. Deciding on her usual plain pearl stud earrings, she was pondering whether to add a necklace when the doorbell rang. She nodded at her mirror image and took a deep breath, then went to buzz Tom in.

Blue, short-sleeved button down, top-button undone, jeans, grey shoes. Glasses, extra fluffy looking hair, a charming grin. And then she was already pressed against his hard, warm chest, the smell of his cologne surrounding her after he’d hurried up the steps.

“Hello Liv,” he mumbled into her hair, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

Her worries were gone, replaced by overactive butterflies and a deep feeling of security.

“Hello Tom,” she replied, pulling him impossibly closer.

All too soon, he pulled back, smiling at her.

“You look beautiful,” was all he said before holding out his hand to her.

This time, she understood. She smiled back and took it after grabbing for her bag and locking the door.

“Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself,” she replied cheekily, and he laughed.

He gave off a good kind of nervous energy, seeming eager on their date, excited, and very happy. Outside, she asked where they were going but he shook his head. She spotted his car, parked a bit down the road and realized that was where they were going, which meant no inner-city tonight, because then they would have taken the tube.

When Tom opened the door for her, another surprise was waiting inside: Bobby was sitting in the back, barking happily when Liv stretched to pet him. What could this mean?

“You still won’t tell me where we’re going, will you?” she asked, feeling as if she had to try, at least.

Tom shook his head.

“No. You’ll see for yourself soon,” he replied.

“You know I’m not particularly good with… surprises? I mean… they make me a bit nervous,” Liv said.

She regretted her words immediately as a worried expression settled on Tom’s face.

“I mean… uhm… it’s… not… I’m not used to getting surprises, I guess? Uhm…” she trailed off.

Great! Abso-fucking-lutely great! Good job, Liv, ruining the date before it even properly started. That surely must be a record, even for her.

She panicked, internally. And a little externally too.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t think before I spoke, I… ehm…”

“Liv! Relax. Please,” Tom said, concentrating on the traffic for the moment.

She slumped down in her seat.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, close to tears now.

Good God why was she so ridiculously emotional?! She just wanted to hide in a hole right now. She was such an idiot.

She took a deep breath.

“Please excuse my verbal diarrhoea. I… I’m sure this is going to be good, as… as you prepared it. I trust you to not take us water-skiing on the Thames or something. We’re not water-skiing on the Thames, are we?” she asked, suddenly wondering whether she’d managed to make an even bigger idiot out of herself.

“Ehehe, no. Trust me. No water-skiing tonight. I may keep that in mind, though,” he teased, and Liv groaned.

“Please, from the deepest depths of my heart, don’t,” she said, relived that the tension in the car had somehow disappeared and the mood was back to light and slightly teasing again.

She looked out of the window, trying to find out where they were headed. They were somewhere in North London, but not as far North as Hampstead, more in the area of the university. She had absolutely no idea where Tom would be taking her.

He parked the car in a side street that seemed vaguely familiar to Liv, though she still didn’t really know where they were. She must have walked past here at some point, but that was it.

“Liv, I’ll have to ask you to wait her for a minute, please, if you would. I’ll be back to get you in a moment,” he asked of her and she nodded.

He got Bobby out of the car and grabbed a basket she hadn’t seen before, then disappeared inside one of the entrances of the office building they parked in front of. Liv looked around. It was an unremarkable building, seven stores high, likely built in the 1990’s. She had no idea what they were doing here.

Tom reappeared, without Bobby. He hurried around the car to open the door for her, holding out his hand to help her get out. She was internally giggling at his chivalry, not used to being treated like that but loving it. He kissed the back of her hand, making her blush.

“Please come with me, my Lady,” he whispered and winked at her before taking her hand in his.

Liv followed him inside the building. There was a staircase and an elevator. They were headed towards the staircase.

“We have to walk, sorry about that, but the elevators are switched off for the weekend,” Tom explained apologetically.

“Okay,” Liv mumbled, not sure what to make of all this.

She was out of breath as they reached the third floor, feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact that Tom wasn’t showing any signs of walking up as many flights of stairs as she had. She knew he ran at least five miles per day, but still… She had to catch her breath on the fourth floor again before ascending higher.

At what she thought was the top floor, Tom led her down a corridor and opened a white, unremarkable door that led to another set of stairs. Internally groaning, Liv followed him. As they reached the final landing, Tom turned around.

“Wait a moment here, please,” he asked, looking her straight in the eye while bringing up her hand for another soft kiss to the back of it.

He opened the only door at the landing just wide enough to slip through and disappeared, only to reappear around a minute later. He took her hand again, opened the door wide and together, they stepped out into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	22. First and a Half Date II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Liv enjoy their first and a half date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and for leaving Kudos! They are much apprecciated and I cherish every single comment!
> 
> Please be aware that I made this into part 1 of a series. Please subscribe to the series to get all the updates to our 2 lovely idiots.
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and inspiration!!

They were on the flat roof of the building, overlooking the panorama of the London skyline. Liv couldn’t believe what she saw.

There was a delicate looking round table, set for two, a candle burning in the middle of it with a red rose in a vase and two chairs fitting to the table, all set underneath a little parasol. There was another table, rectangular, covered with a white tablecloth and several bowls and plates on it, obviously filled with different kinds of food. One of those champagne coolers you always saw in films, a bottle within, as well as a decanter filled with water.

Then, there was something that looked at first glance like a pile of cushions but was one of those fancy, round outdoor loungers, big enough for at least two people, littered with cushions. Liv wondered briefly how Tom had brought that up here.

There were three torches - not yet lit, as well as various fairy lights and at least two chains of lights surrounding the whole rooftop space.

Bobby was tied to a pole near the middle of the roof, the leash long enough for him to have some range of movement but not so much that it could get dangerous for the dog. Liv noticed a bone for him as well as a bowl full of water and several toys lying in his reach.

She stepped forward, feeling dazed, finally taking in the breath-taking view from the roof top. She could make out Big Ben and the towers of Westminster Abbey, as well as a part of the London Eye. To the left, there was the Shard in the distance and between two houses, she could make out the right pillar of the Tower Bridge. Further left was the dome of Saint Paul’s. The scenery was stunningly beautiful, London in the evening summer sun.

Liv stood at the railing of the roof, suddenly overwhelmed and not sure how she got there in the first place. She must have walked past the table and was overlooking the vast city stretching out in front of her.

Then, she was back to reality and turned around to face Tom, who was standing a few meters away from her, watching her reaction.

“This is… Tom, this is… how did you… is this all for… me? Us?” she finally managed to ask.

Tom smiled, his incredibly cute yet at the same time charming and sexy smile and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

“Yes. This evening, this roof is ours,” he replied.

Liv was still staring at him, then, after coming to a decision, she took three quick steps towards him so that she was right in front of him.

“It’s…,” she was lost for words again and saw a tiny flicker of insecurity pass over Tom’s features.

“It’s unbelievably beautiful,” she managed at last, looking up at his beaming, gorgeous face.

“You like it?” he asked softly.

“Like it? Love it! It’s the best thing anyone’s ever done for me,” she replied heartily.

Tom smiled, but that smile slowly vanished when he brought his hand up to stroke a loose strand of hair from Liv’s face behind her ear. His palm stayed where it was, cradling her cheek. Liv leaned into the touch, sighing at the feeling. She was looking up at him, her eyes switching between his blue ones, her gaze then quickly landing on his lips before looking at his eyes again. She bit her lower lip, tantalized by the way he looked at her.

And then his lips were on hers and her eyes closed, and she pulled him closer with both her hands wrapped around his torso.

One of Tom’s hands was at her upper back while the other still caressed her cheek as she buried her right in his curly hair. She gasped and he used the moment to tickle her lower lip with his tongue. Liv reacted immediately and teased him back and then they were kissing in earnest, lips clashing and tongues dancing.

The feeling was indescribable. Liv moaned into his mouth and Tom replied with a soft groan. They were kissing for a long, long time, lost in the moment that belonged solely to them.

Tom was an incredibly good kisser, never using too much or too little tongue, teasing, dominating and then giving in to let her lead repeatedly. Liv pulled at his hair before gently massaging his scalp and he purred, actually _purred_ at the feeling.

When they finally separated, Liv looked up at him shyly and Tom smiled, kissing the tip of her nose before pulling her close again so that her head pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart hammering away in there. Tom was aware of that fact.

“Hear that? That’s what you’re doing to me,” he whispered softly.

The feeling of complete and utter happiness those words inspired in her was nothing Liv had ever felt. She was on cloud nine and didn’t know how to react.

She hummed, then pulled back, looking at him as sternly as possible.

“You should really pull yourself together, I don’t want to be responsible for a heart attack!” she scolded him, trying desperately not to laugh.

It took him a second, but then his signature laugh sounded across the roof top. He motioned towards the table.

“Champagne?” he asked, leading her to one of the two set up places and pulled out a chair for her.

“Yes please,” she replied, holding up her glass for him to fill it.

Tom fumbled with the cork of the bottle for a bit, but then it all went smoothly. He raised his glass.

“To a great first and a half date!”

Liv giggled.

“To a great first and a half date!”

The clinked glasses and drank. Liv was about to ask how he’d managed all this, but he was on his feet again, rounding the table again.

“Come on, I have to show you what’s for dinner,” he said, sounding very excited and giving off the air of an overly excited puppy.

He took Liv’s hand and they walked over to the other table that was set with bowls and plates, some covered, some not.

“Voilà! The buffet is open. You can try anything you want, there’s different things from different cuisines, so I hope you don’t mind mixing things up,” he gestured to the different foods displayed.

He didn’t lie. There was a lot of different stuff. Classic Spanish tapas, spring rolls, samosas, a cheese platter, party sausages, different fruits, mini pizzas, even chicken wings, all in small portions that would enable them both to try everything that was on offer. Liv was speechless.

“Tom, that’s… that’s… wow! I’m… I don’t know what to say,” she laughed, looking at him again.

She got lost in his eyes for a moment. Tom grinned, went back to their table and picked up their plates.

“Here, help yourself to whatever you like,” he smiled.

Liv took the plate and started piling food on it.

“Alright. Uhm… Thank you so much, I’m still in shock. And once we’re seated, you have to tell me how you pulled this off,” she insisted.

“Ehehe, alright. It’s less spectacular than you seem to think,” he warned her and winked, which made her forget what she was doing for a few seconds.

They soon sat at the table, digging in, the view of the London skyline in front of them.

“So?” Liv asked.

Tom smiled, took a sip of champagne and started to explain.

“I had this idea on Sunday evening when I went to the park with Bobby. I had to make a few calls and, well… I owe Craig a favour or two, now…” he drifted off.

Liv chuckled.

“So, Craig knows?” she asked.

Tom nodded.

“Craig knows. I tried not to tell him much, but you know him, he figured things out pretty much by himself. Apparently, the two of us were not subtle, though I… I didn’t think you were interested, for a long time, Craig said it was obvious to anyone who saw us at the theatre and even more so to everyone at the dinner party. He’s planning on another one some time in August or September, by the way, and he said you’d be invited in any case,” Tom elaborated.

“He said… he said it was “about time I made a move” and that he’d help me out with whatever I needed. He offered to get us Elton John for a private concert, and I thought he was joking, but apparently, they know each other, because on Tuesday, he called and was very disappointed that Elton doesn’t have time today. He offered to look for a substitute and babbled something about Harry Styles, but I convinced him that that would have been a _bit_ much. I hope you agree,” Tom explained, looking up.

Liv was staring at him, mouth open. Then, she started to giggle uncontrollably.

“I haven’t been on a proper date in ages, maybe forever, and then you’re doing this spectacular thing for me, but there was the option of Elton John or Harry Styles as well? Seriously, if there was a piano here, waiting for me with Elton John sitting in front of it, I’m pretty sure I’d have run,” she replied, wheezing with laughter.

Tom grinned. She became serious again.

“Really, Tom, this is perfect, I wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s… beautiful, absolutely, stunningly beautiful and I’m so… fascinated and overwhelmed that you organized all this! It’s… so lovely, I don’t have words for it. This is the best first and a half date I could have dreamed off,” she stated firmly.

Tom looked as happy as a child that just realized that Christmas was the following day.

“To be perfectly honest, I wasn’t too sure if I wasn’t going overboard, but then I thought that I wanted us to have an… outstanding evening, so to speak, something _different_, and… please don’t get this wrong, but I wanted to show you your worth,” he explained, taking Liv’s hand that lay on the table, squeezing gently.

“I’m… Liv, you mean so much to me, you are so dear to me, so special that I wanted to give you a … special evening,” he said earnestly, looking straight into her eyes.

Liv felt like her whole body heat up. The man opposite her seemed too good to be true. And he was hers, or close to be.

“You certainly succeeded! Seriously, this is… stunning. I don’t know what else to say, I’m speechless, really. Thank you, Tom. Thank you so much!” she said, her voice a bit choked.

Tom smiled and raised his glass.

“Well then. To us!”

“To us!”

They enjoyed their dinner together. The food was tasty, as was the champagne. They ate, talked, laughed and flirted a lot, though it was mostly Tom who was flirting, making Liv blush, laugh or both continuously.

When Tom served the dessert, Liv couldn’t help but lick her lips. It was a small bowl full of chocolate mousse for each of them, decorated with a blob of cream and a couple of strawberries.

Liv moaned when she took the first spoon full into her mouth, enjoying the soft, sweet treat on her tongue, realizing too late how sexual the noise had sounded. She opened her eyes that she had closed in delight, just to catch Tom’s heated gaze. He was licking his lips and she quickly looked back at the little crystal bowl holding the sinfully good sweet.

“Hold still,” he said, his voice a bit more husky than normal.

She looked at him again, eyes round and keeping still as he brought his hand to her face and swiped his pointer finger over the corner of her mouth. Apparently, a bit of the chocolaty indulgence had accumulated there, and she hadn’t been quick enough to lick it off. Instead, Tom caught it on the tip of his finger, his barely-there touch sending shivers down her spine, brought said finger to his own mouth and began sucking on it while still looking at her intently. 

Liv felt her heart racing and her mouth turning dry, licking her lips unconsciously while watching her date lick his finger clean. When she finally snapped out of it, she reached for her glass and took a big gulp of champagne. The scene had been so erotic she felt a bit out of breath.

“Delicious,” Tom whispered, looking at her with a fevered gaze.

He took a swig of water, then proceeded to eat his dessert. Liv finally managed to return to planet earth with her thoughts, pulled herself together and relished her chocolate mousse as well.

As they finished, Tom spoke up.

“I hope I’m not killing the mood now, but you’ll have to excuse me, I should take Bobby for a quick walk down the street. If you want to, you can get comfortable on the lounger. We’ll be back in a moment, I’m really sorry about this” he said apologetically.

“Oh no, sure! He’s been such a good, patient boy, haven’t you, Bobby?” Liv asked the dog, who lifted his head and wagged his tail when he heard his name.

Liv stood up when Tom went to get Bobby. He attached the leash on Bobby’s collar, but before he left for the door, he turned around again.

“We won’t be long,” he assured Liv and she smiled up at him and nodded.

“Good,” she whispered.

Tom smiled and before she could react, his lips were pressed against hers again. Liv panted and opened, welcoming his tongue. Tom moaned softly into her mouth and the sound went down her spine and straight to her core. The kiss was urgent, not as gentle as the last one, yet equally passionate. When Tom pulled back, Liv realized she had grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands, pulling him closer.

For a moment, they just stood there, lost in each other’s eyes before Bobby made his presence known by trying to wriggle himself between them. They laughed, the dog wagging his tail excitedly.

With a little wave, Tom finally made his way towards the staircase and seconds later, Liv was alone on the roof.

She thought about going to get comfortable on the lounger but decided against it and went towards the balustrade to study the London skyline that lay stretched out in front of her.

The sun was about to set in the West, illuminating the panorama in front of Liv. The sounds of the city reached her ears and a light breeze blew fresh, though not too cold air through the streets. Liv enjoyed the beautiful picture in front of her and tried to collect her thoughts a bit.

She still found it hard to grasp that Tom had organized all this for her. The food had been so good, the view was stunning and suddenly, Liv felt the urge to tell him, no, to make it absolutely clear to him that while it was wonderful and incredibly remarkable, his presence would have been enough to make the evening special.

She just had no idea how to communicate that.

Lost in thought, she watched the sun go lower and lower, bathing the city in a beautiful reddish-yellow light. She took another gulp from her champagne when she heard the door open and the sound of Bobby’s paws and Tom’s feet.

She turned around to face them and was met with Tom’s gentle gaze and adorable grin while he tied Bobby securely to his place again. He lifted a hand to his hair, trying to tame the curls but he only succeeded messing them up even more. He looked positively irresistible.

He joined her at the balustrade.

“It’s a beautiful city,” he said softly.

Liv nodded.

“It is. And this is a remarkable view of it,” she added.

“It is. And it’s even better to enjoy it with someone special,” he said.

Liv turned to him. He was so close; she hadn’t realized how close he was.

“It is,” she whispered before Tom leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, tender and so full of emotions that Liv felt like she was about to burst. The hand she buried in his curls messed them up completely, but she knew Tom wouldn’t care. His arms were wrapped around her and his hands gently caressed her back. When they finally separated after what felt like an eternity and far too short at the same time, they didn’t pull back but stood there, their foreheads touching.

“I’ve been waiting for this for almost a year,” Tom said huskily.

“I don’t know what to say to that. It’s… I’m just happy it’s happening. Very happy,” Liv replied.

Tom finally pulled back, looked at her lovingly and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Then, his gaze fell back on the London skyline and Liv followed his example, pressing her side against his. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned against him. They stood like that for a while, enjoying the sunset over the city.

To Liv, it felt like a perfect moment.

When Tom moved towards the torches to light them and when that was done to the table to grab a glass of water, Liv joined him. As they’d mostly drunk water during their dinner, there was still some champagne left in the bottle. Tom refilled their glasses and led Liv to the lounger.

They got comfortable, at first half sitting half lying next to each other without touching, but then Liv took all her courage and wriggled towards Tom, cuddling up against him. He smiled at her, apparently delighted that she came to him. She was lying with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Their legs were touching as well. Liv felt the urge to entwine hers with his but didn’t dare to. She was feeling a bit shy again.

One of his hands softly grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards his. Eye contact with Tom was always intense, but this time, he seemed to almost devour her with his gaze. Liv felt her cheeks heat up.

When Tom leaned forwards, his lips barely brushed against hers teasingly. He pulled back but Liv followed him, her lips catching his before he could retreat. She felt his mouth curving into a smile during the kiss. He tried to pull away again, but this time Liv followed him more dominantly, her tongue gently touching his lower lip. He growled, literally _growled_ upon her action. The sound went right to her centre.

_So, he liked it when she got a bit dominant?_

Liv continued kissing him and was soon lying on top of him with her upper body. Her breasts pressed into his chest, and the feeling was _so_ good! At one point, he rolled them over, so he was on top of her. The fingers of her right were tangled in his hair again while she softly, teasingly caressed his neck with her left. At one point, she felt him shiver when she touched a spot just below his right ear and she was determined to store that information away for when she’d need it.

Tom slowly kissed down to her chin and then peppered her throat and the side of her neck with featherlight kisses. Liv couldn’t keep in the gasps and some breathy moans. It felt so good, she was so touch starved and he was so attentive, she knew he was collecting information on her soft spots just as she had earlier.

When he softly kissed her collar bone and then a bit further down and finally the start of the swell of her breast, Liv moaned loudly. Tom pulled back immediately and looked at her as if he’d just snapped out of it, searching her face.

She covered her eyes with her hand, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

“Ehm… Sorry. I’m not… used to being touched there. Or… pretty much anywhere. Sorry,” she said sheepishly, feeling very idiotic.

“Don’t apologize. I got… carried away. And when I just heard you, I realized what I was doing. I… I don’t want to push you,” he explained hoarsely, moving to lie next to her again, pulling her into his arms.

“And please, don’t ever apologize for those delicious noises you make. I had to stop now because otherwise I’d probably go too far. You’re exquisite, darling,” he said, placing a tender kiss against her temple.

Liv hummed at his words. She’d felt it too, the urge to do so much more, but it didn’t feel _right_, not here, not now, not on their first proper date on a roof top. Not that she would have minded the roof top bit, she actually hoped they’d be able to come back at some point and do just that – a shag overlooking the City sounded awfully exiting and sensationally naughty – but right now, it felt… off. Too early. Too daring. Not intimate enough.

Though her breathing _was_ going faster, and she was rather aroused.

“Tom, I… Thank you. And what you just did, the kisses… they were amazing. Don’t… don’t think that I don’t want you, because… I do. I mean… I hope you do too. Want me, that is. But… it’s… our first and a half date. It’s… I’m… not ready for that. Yet,” she stopped talking, feeling silly and shy again.

“Oh Liv, my darling, of course, I want you. And honestly, if you said you were ready and I thought it was the right time, I wouldn’t hesitate a second. I know you aren’t, though, and I don’t want to push you. I trust you to let me know when… you’re ready, okay? Or to stop me when I’m going too far. I’ll stop. I’ll always stop, I promise,” he added.

She grinned mischievously.

“I didn’t actually stop you, though, did I?” she asked, surprised at her own flirtatiousness.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Does that mean you want me to continue?”

She laughed.

“Please don’t. I think I’d do something I might regret later, and I don’t want that,” she confessed.

Tom smiled and pulled her closed.

“I don’t want you to regret anything. Let’s just cuddle up here and talk and look at the sky and kiss, okay?” he asked gently.

“Okay.”

And that was just what they did. They lay close together, Tom at some point getting a blanket under which they snuggled together and talked and laughed and teased and kissed – and kissed some more. Liv knew she had a certain effect on him when she pressed her body against his.

_No, the micro penis problem definitely wasn’t a thing here._

Liv wanted to know the details of Tom’s talk with Craig and she couldn’t stop giggling for a long time when Tom told her about his friend’s reactions. She could basically hear his voice and his posh accent, going “_Good God, Thomas, it’s about time you took action!”_ and when Tom started to imitate Craig, Liv was done for.

This led to her asking Tom about details of his time at school and how he’d met Craig and at some point, they circled back to the Craig’s next dinner party in planning.

“Isn’t he a bit too optimistic when he says he’s going to invite me as well, no matter what?” Liv asked.

Tom didn’t understand.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he knows about this date, and he’s definitely going to invite you as well, but what if we don’t get along, the date is a flop and we don’t want to see each other again? Wouldn’t it be weird to attend the same dinner party, together?” she asked.

What had been meant as a joke – and hopefully sounded like one as well – turned into some of her worst fears formed into words. She wasn’t sure if she hadn’t just messed everything up with her stupid attempt at a joke. Just as she was about to apologize and take everything back, Tom spoke up.

“For one, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think it’s possible for this date to turn into a flop at this point. It’s been far too good so far. Then, as we’re getting along very well, that’s not a point either. And I definitely want to see you again,” he said softly, though she heard the smile in his voice.

She turned her head to look at him and found his eyes already focused on her face.

“I don’t think this date is a flop either. Quite the opposite, really. It’s spectacularly good. And I want to see you again, very much,” Liv replied earnestly.

Tom’s smile grew and her failed attempt at a joke turned into another lengthy make out session.

Later, Liv tried to suppress her yawns, but she was unsuccessful. At quarter to midnight, they agreed on leaving. Tom extinguished the torches in a bucket of water that she hadn’t noticed before and he waved Liv off when she asked about helping with anything else.

“That’s not necessary. I’m supposed to call Craig when we’re done here and he’ll work his magic and we don’t have to worry about a thing,” Tom explained.

Liv was horrified that Craig had to wait for a sign from them, but Tom assured her Craig was a night owl anyways and would normally be up until around two in the morning.

Before they left, Liv went to the balustrade again to enjoy the view of the skyline one last time. She couldn’t get enough of it. Tom joined her and for a few minutes, they were just standing there, enjoying the moment.

Liv insisted that Tom called Craig as soon as possible, so he already made the call while they were still walking down the stairs of the building. She chuckled when she heard Tom answer questions obviously concerning the course of their date, if she’d liked it, if they meant to meet up again, if the cushions had to be brought to a cleaner because of what Craig would find if he used a black light on them.

That last one had her snorting while simultaneously blushing.

Tom brought Liv home and escorted her to her front door. They lingered there, engaged in a long, extensive round of snogging before they managed to separate themselves from each other. Liv insisted on Tom texting her when he was home and Tom threw all caution and any supposed rule about dating in the wind when he asked her right there and then if she’d want to meet up again next Saturday.

Liv nodded enthusiastically, which led to another heated good-bye make-out session, which led to the fact that by the time Liv finally lay in bed, waiting for Tom’s text, the clock showed quarter to two.

She only allowed herself to drift off to sleep once Tom’s text had arrived and she had replied. His message brought a smile to her lips that stayed on her face even after she was long asleep.

_We just got home. I had a wonderful time tonight; I hope you too. Can’t wait for Saturday! I hope the water-skiing people are available at such short notice! _ _😉_ _ In my dreams, you’re sleeping in my arms. I hope those are coming true soon. Have a good night, my dearest darling, and only the sweetest of dreams!_


	23. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Liv daydream about their last date and prepare for the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I had a few things to sort out in rl. 
> 
> That said, I have to admit that I'm wondering... didn't you guys like the date? What did you think? In other word: some of my regulars, where are you? Is everyone alright? You never know, these days...
> 
> Anyways... here is the new chapter. Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Sunday felt like torture. Tom got up early, took Bobby for a run and tried to distract himself from the one thing that occupied his thoughts. Liv. The mere knowledge that she was in the city, only a few kilometres away from him, looking up at the same sky as him, maybe right now watching that weirdly shaped cloud float through the baby blue sky… it was simultaneously the best and the worst feeling. She was so close, yet at the same time so far!

Looking at his watch, Tom sighed. It was still early; she’d likely not be up yet. No, she’d be cuddled up in her bed, soft, warm and comfortable, dreaming, hopefully of him. She’d be wearing her hair up in a messy bun, looking positively adorable. What he’d give to lie next to her, watch her sleep, pull her close, smell her hair and feel her warmth!

Or maybe she wasn’t as innocent as he pictured her. Maybe, just maybe, she was on her back, her fingers between her legs, moaning and groaning and…

_Stop!_

He was in the middle of Regent’s Park! He couldn’t get a boner now! And he had no right to picture her like this, all dishevelled and sweaty and aching for him…

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. He just couldn’t forget how good she’d felt, pressed against him, her tongue wrestling with his, her breasts against his chest, her sighs and moans, the smell of her perfume, mixed with her own aroma, the taste of her skin when he kissed her neck…

He really should have rubbed one out before going for this run.

On his way back home, he stopped at a fantastic, little bakery that wasn’t far from his place to get some treats for breakfast. Finally arriving, he gave Bobby fresh water and a bit of food, set the baker’s bag on the kitchen counter and hurried towards the shower.

He took his time. When he emerged from the bathroom, the blinking light on his phone caught his eye. He hurried to see who it was from and his heart made somersaulted when he saw it was from Liv.

_Good morning! I hope you had a good night. I did. I wanted to say thank you again. Yesterday was so spectacular, I still don’t know how to express my gratitude and amazement at what you set up for us. So, uhm, thank you so much. _

Her text was followed by three kissing emojis that made Tom feel like a giddy schoolboy again. He tried to come up with a witty reply but couldn’t think of anything. He decided to keep it simple.

_Good morning! I had a good night, thank you. Only the best for you, darling. _

That was how they spent most of Sunday, texting back and forth. Tom was interrupted when his mother called. He didn’t tell her about Liv, not yet, it still felt too fresh. But just as he was about to text Liv back after hanging up on his mother, Craig called.

“Romeo, how are you doing today?”

Tom rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin on his face. Luckily enough, Craig couldn’t see that.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Psss, I am good, thank you, but my wellbeing is of no interest today. No, Tom, I want to hear about _everything _that happened on that roof! By the way, your lovely Julia, your fierce Beatrice, your fair Ophelia already sent me a thank you – message. So, tell me all about your date,” Craig insisted.

Tom sighed and settled down on the sofa. On the one hand, he didn’t want to encourage Craig’s nosiness. On the other hand, his friend had helped him setting up the scene for their wonderful date and if he was perfectly honest to himself, Tom couldn’t wait to live through the evening again, in detail. He didn’t think Liv would mind, so he started to tell the tale of their evening on a roof overlooking London.

~~~~~

Liv was stretching in bed, enjoying the slow Sunday morning. A stupid grin that just wasn’t going away was plastered to her face. She kept replaying their date in her mind, again and again and she couldn’t get enough. She decided she had to thank Tom again and sent him a message, after typing and deleting and typing again for at least half an hour.

Most of the day was spent texting back and forth until in the evening, Tom called her, and they talked for more than an hour.

Monday and Tuesday went by surprisingly quickly as she had to set up several new contracts for the upcoming semester and work kept her busy. She was even doing overtime and fell into bed rather tiredly in the evenings.

Wednesday was different.

Liv kept thinking back to their not date the week prior. It seemed like it had only been yesterday, yet at the same time if felt like it happened ages ago. She was daydreaming about that evening together, how Tom had held her and how beautiful the night had been. And how she had had no idea about what would be awaiting her a few days later.

What distracted her further from work was another red rose that arrived around lunch time. She was glad that both Jen and Gary were still on vacation and she didn’t have any explaining to do.

And then she started to think about the upcoming Saturday.

Suddenly, she got nervous. Then, she got angry at herself because she got nervous. Then, she got frustrated because she always had to come up with worst case scenarios and didn’t seem able to just enjoy things.

She collected her thoughts and forced herself to calm down.

Right. They were going to get dinner together on Saturday. Tom had said as much, apologizing that he hadn’t prepared something equally astonishing like the week prior. She’d spent the rest of that day telling him to shut up and that she didn’t expect a date like that all the time and that his company was enough to make her happy. He’d even told her where they would be going, some fancy restaurant near Hyde Park that she’d forgotten the name of again – though not before checking the menu to see if there was anything for her on it. Luckily enough, there were a couple of delicious-sounding dishes.

Liv wasn’t so sure about fancy restaurants. She wouldn’t have minded a hearty burger at the Hard Rock Café, but Tom insisted he wanted to show her this place. She suspected he’d had to pull some strings to get a table at such short notice but hadn’t asked.

This time, she already knew what she would be wearing. She owned a lovely, knee length red dress, floaty and light, decent without showing too much skin, so it was perfect for an elegant restaurant. Nobody who saw it would know it was from Camden Market and had only cost 20 Pounds. She had already decided on a hairstyle, something she knew she could actually accomplish within a few minutes and she’d even decided on earrings and make up.

She’d have thought she was well prepared. The problem, however, was that Liv didn’t know what to wear underneath.

Wednesday morning, she’d absentmindedly pulled on a pair of panties when she’d suddenly realized the absence of lingerie in her underwear drawer. She’d stood in front of the wardrobe, panties not yet pulled up but hanging just above her knees when she’d started digging through all that her underclothing drawer had to offer. She mostly owned comfortable briefs in various colours, comic or movie merch stuff that she should likely not show anyone out there, as well as a few thongs for doing sports. Bra-wise, things didn’t look better.

Pulling her panties up at last, she sat down on the edge of her bed, contemplating. She didn’t feel like shopping. She’d likely end up crying in one of the fitting rooms of Ann Summer’s or Victoria’s Secret because she felt she looked like an elephant in a tutu instead of even remotely like one of Victoria’s supposedly sexy, yet at times questionable angels. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Looking down at her legs, she decided on suspender stockings at once. Those would at least cover the moon landscape that were her cellulitis-plagued thighs.

At that point, she had looked at the clock, cursed and hurried to get to work, where she mentally catalogued her underwear, but had been distracted by the rose and her daydreams about Wednesday a week ago.

The underwear question popped back into her mind some time barley before lunch break, accompanied by another, even more important question.

Would Tom expect her to shave? Like, completely? She didn’t have a jungle down there but kept things tidy, but that was solely for herself and because she liked it that way, not because anyone would see. But didn’t men prefer women completely without hair? She remembered Marcus had and how she’d always shaved completely, even though she had felt weird. She shuddered. Liv didn’t like the naked look, she felt like it made her look even more naked than already naked if that made any sense. She also suspected it somehow drew attention to her not quite flat stomach and she couldn’t have that.

She took a deep breath. If she didn’t like something, then she wouldn’t feel good. He would know if she didn’t feel good, Tom was very perceptive. No, she’d have to keep some hair.

And that was when she came to a decision.

She’d be wearing that one, black thong with the tiny lacy edge, stockings, and her black bra with the fake lacing in the front she kept forgetting about. She’d trim her pubes but not shave completely. She’d of course shave her legs and armpits, as she always did. And she’d do all this while trying to make _herself _comfortable and not to appeal to Tom. Well, maybe a bit, but the primary reason was her own well-being and her own comfort. If he wanted her, he’d have to accept that she didn’t come with the smooth mound of a pre-pubescent. She was a grown woman, for God’s sake, so she’d look like one!

Weirdly enough, that was the moment she realized she was preparing herself for sex on Saturday.

She was staring at the reflection of herself in the screen of her monitor. And all of a sudden, she knew she was ready. Dammit, they’d been dancing around each other for so long, they’d taken things slow according to _her_ wishes and she had enough of that. She wanted Tom.

Well, maybe they’d just fumble, but she wanted to be prepared for all eventualities. This time, she didn’t just get a meal deal at Tesco but also bought a packet of condoms as well, feeling daring and adventurous.

Just before she was leaving work, she got a text from Tom, asking her if she was still there. She replied affirmative and he called immediately.

As it turned out, he’d walked all the way to the uni with Bobby to get two books from the library. They agreed to meet outside the building. Liv got all nervous again, but there wasn’t much time to fuss over anything, so she just applied a bit of deodorant, tried to smooth the baby hair that stuck out of her hairdo and hurried downstairs.

Tom waved at her as soon as she stepped outside. Bobby was wagging his tail like mad. Liv felt giddy. She walked towards them at a brisk pace and only when she stood face to face with Tom, she realized that she had no idea how to act around him in their work environment. He took the decision from her when he bent down to press a lingering kiss to her mouth. Suddenly, Liv was very grateful that she’d had a chewing gum before coming downstairs.

When Tom pulled back, he was grinning, and a light blush was on his cheeks. Adorable.

“Hello Liv,” he greeted her, his voice a bit husky.

“Hello Tom. Hello Bobby,” Liv replied, tearing her eyes from the man of her dreams to pet the cutest dog on the planet, who seemed equally taken with her.

“You walked all the way down here to get books?” she asked, blinking up to Tom while still crouching in front of Bobby who’d let go of all pudency and was currently lying on his back getting his belly rubbed.

“Yeah, the weather was nice, and I felt like going for a long walk. How was your day?” he asked.

Liv remembered what had occupied her thoughts for most of the day as well as the packet of condoms in her purse and tried not to blush.

“Oh, okay, I guess. Nothing spectacular or special, really,” she said airily.

Tom nodded in understanding.

“Look, I don’t want to keep you or anything, and I have an appointment myself, but I just… couldn’t resist seeing you,” he said, smiling almost shyly.

Liv finally got up again and looked at him. His statement had taken her by surprise. She didn’t know how to react.

“I… uh… thank you? I mean… I’m… I enjoy your company as well? Uhm… Ah fuck! It’s good to see you too, Tom,” she exclaimed, pulling him into an almost fierce hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess, I don’t know what to say to that. You know… I’ll miss you the second you’re out of my sight,” she mumbled against his chest, overcome by a sense of urgency and the need to properly voice her feelings for once. 

“I’m just… I’m scared I’ll come across as clingy, so it’s all a bit… difficult,” she continued, breathing in the intoxicating smell of his aftershave, perfume, deodorant and sweat.

She felt like she could drown in that scent. She wanted to live in it, never be without it.

Tom chuckled, squeezing her for a moment before slowly pulling back.

“That’s alright, Liv. You can always talk to me, freely, tell me how you feel and… I’m incredibly happy to hear that you seem to be as infatuated with me as I am with you,” he explained softly, tilting her face up at him so she had to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

His words caused an army of butterflies to do aerobatics inside of her stomach.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, getting on her tiptoes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Come on, we’ll walk you to the tube,” Tom proposed, took her hand and together, they got into motion.

Tom told her that he would be leaving for Stratford the following morning, having some business to attend to in Shakespeare’s birthplace. He’d be staying until Friday afternoon and then return to London. He was happy to be able to take Bobby with him as he’d found a Bed and Breakfast that allowed dogs.

“I wish I could come with you,” Liv mumbled. She’d always loved Stratford, though it had become awfully touristic during the last couple of years.

“And I wish I could take you,” Tom replied, looking straight at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

Liv swallowed hard. She was feeling hot all over. To her relief – or was it disappointment? -, they were at the tube station.

“Well, have fun, you two! You have to text me when you’re there, okay? And… Tom, I can’t wait for Saturday,” she admitted.

He smiled.

“Same here, darling. Same here. I’m looking forward to that very much.”

He pulled her close again and pressed a long, sensuous kiss to her lips. When he tried to pull back, Liv followed an impulse, grabbed his hair and pulled him close, devouring him in a heated kiss.

“Good God get a room,” some passer-by mumbled.

Liv let go of Tom and laughed. She’d always been the one to say or at least think those words, never the one at whom they were directed.

Tom looked a bit dazed and she had to drag herself away from him, but she knew the longer she lingered, the longer their goodbye would take. So, she stepped back, waved and hurried towards the entrance of the tube station.

“By Tom. See you soon!”

Even before getting to the platform, she had a text from him, saying goodbye, wishing her a nice evening and telling her to behave until Saturday. That last part had her blushing again.

She leaned back and let her thoughts wander as much as that was possible in a crowded, overheated Underground train.

Yes. Saturday would be the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for their Saturday date?


	24. Something Much Better than Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for that second (and a half) date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! SO excited! I can't wait to hear what you think about this one!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamers and Illy for beta-ing!

Thursday evening, Tom called Liv from Stratford. They talked for almost two hours, assuring each other how much they missed the other. If she were honest to herself, Liv couldn’t hear it often enough: Tom missed her. “Her” not only meaning her body – he’d never even had her that way yet – but her company, her presence in his life. It was a new, wonderful feeling.

They agreed on Tom calling her when he was back on Friday. Liv called her friend Julia again as she needed someone to talk to before their next date was going to happen. They’d only texted since their last call and Liv had so much to tell her friend that she didn’t realize how late it was when they hung up.

Of course, she had a missed call from Tom and hurried to call him back. At first, he pretended to be mad at her for not answering the phone, but when he recognized the real panic in Liv’s voice as she stammered to reply, he hurried to calm her down and apologized for his joke. It took Liv a moment. She’d been close to tears when Tom had teased her, then she felt stupid as he kept saying how sorry he was.

They spoke for a while before hanging up. Liv looked around her flat and made a list of things she needed to do before their date, just in case they ended up at her place.

Saturday morning, she sat up in bed, ready for the day, giddy, nervous and just generally EXCITED. She hurried to feed Lord Voldetort, changed the bedding, cleaned up the whole flat, hoovered the carpets, mopped the floors and only remembered that she yet had to have breakfast when she was about to clean the bathroom. It was almost noon.

Two hours before Tom was to pick her up, she was finally done, having deep cleaned the whole place. It was good that she’d kept herself occupied and hadn’t found time to overthink.

Liv took a shower, shaved everything she wanted to shave, trimmed what she wanted to trim, then proceeded to apply lotion, plucked her eyebrows and got ready for their evening. And night. She couldn’t sit still.

She was ready ten minutes early, turning on the TV to distract herself. It didn’t work. She switched it off again and went to bother her tortoise when the bell rang. Tom was early too. Liv was delighted.

She buzzed the door open and hurried down the stairs to the main door, more of less throwing herself into his arms. Tom chuckled at her enthusiasm, though he seemed to enjoy her needy kiss.

When they separated, he looked a bit dazed, swallowed and grinned.

“Hello Liv,” he mumbled, looking her up and down.

She blushed.

“Hello, Tom,” she replied.

He was wearing one of his numerous blue button-down shirts, combined with elegant slacks. He held a matching jacket over one arm.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

Her breath hitched.

“So are you,” she looked at him adoringly.

Tom held out his hand.

“Shall we?”

Liv was surprised to see a cab waiting for them. Tom explained that he wanted to drink champagne with her again and that he didn’t feel like taking the tube today.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Tom paid the driver and helped Liv out of the cab. A waiter led them to a table in the back of the place, Tom ordered champagne at once while Liv was already studying the menu. She’d googled and decided what to have days ago, but she didn’t want to seem too… prepared. Further, she had to make sure that the prices were really as high as they had looked online. She mumbled something about how overrated caviar was and Tom laughed, agreed, yet went to order a speciality of the house as an hors d’oeuvre for them that included a small amount of caviar.

Rich people were crazy.

Liv clicked her tongue, mentioning how crazily expensive that was. Tom replied that he was paying tonight and wanted to spoil her.

And just like that, Liv had the perfect opportunity to address something that was bothering her and had been for a few days.

“You’re always paying. Next time, I’m paying, okay? Whatever we’re doing. Except for the water-skiing thing. I won’t pay for that. Alright?” she asked, expecting some form of refusal.

Tom looked at her, his blue eyes scanning her face intently. A small smile played around his lips.

“Alright. Next time, you’re paying. Tonight, I am. Are we good?” he asked.

Liv was relieved. She smiled as well.

“Yes. We’re good.”

After ordering their dinner, they clinked glasses, Tom toasting to a nice evening. Liv couldn’t look him in the eye as he said that, remembering what would likely happen later, if he wanted to. She knew she did.

Tom told her about his trip and Liv told him about her days at work.

“Oh, by the way, Craig says hi. He’s planning his dinner party and as I understood it, Eddie will be there this time too,” Tom said.

Liv giggled. She’d really be seeing Eddie Redmayne again, at a dinner party. Looking at Tom, she blushed.

“You know, I loved Les Misérables, even before the movie. Or before I had seen the musical. I loved the book. And no matter how great the music and visuals are, I still see the characters in my mind as I pictured them when I first read it,” she paused, looking down at her hands, then taking Tom’s that lay on the table.

She looked him in the eyes again.

“I… I always thought I was destined to be Éponine. Maybe I’m not. Maybe… maybe I’m Cosette after all,” she whispered, suddenly very nervous about her emotional words.

Tom’s eyes were big behind his glasses. He brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Then let me be your Marius, my sweet Cosette.”

His voice was husky, his expression loving, there was a passionate fire in his eyes that made her mouth dry and he wouldn’t let go of her hand, kissing her fingers and knuckles again and again until the waiter arrived with their main course.

Liv had to calm herself for a moment before she could start to dig in.

The food was superb, though she still thought it was too expensive. Between the main course and desert, Liv asked about Bobby.

“He’s with my sister tonight. They still haven’t decided whether to get a dog or not and I leave him there from time to time so they can see what it’s like,” Tom explained.

“Ah.”

Liv was wondering if Tom had left Bobby in the care of someone else to be able to do what he wanted tonight. Or… what she wanted. What _they_ wanted. He didn’t give her any clue to his thoughts, though, looking perfectly normal and not… lewd or something like that.

Desert arrived and Tom fed Liv a spoonful of his ice cream. In return, she had him try her tiramisu and the heated looks they exchanged where almost R-rated.

When the waiter went to fetch the bill after Tom had asked for it, he took Liv’s hand again.

“We could go for a walk, if you like. Or we could have them call a cab for us,” he said.

Liv swallowed. Usually, she was all for postprandial walks, but today… today was different.

“I’d like to get a cab, please,” she replied, trying to convey her thoughts through an intense look.

Tom wrinkled his brow.

“Is something wrong with your eyes?”

Liv blinked, embarrassed.

“No, I’m good.”

Yeah. Great. Example A for inability to be flirty and seductive. This was why she was still single… but she wasn’t. The realization hit her, and she looked at Tom, eyes big. She wasn’t. Not really.

He looked at her, questioningly as her face broke into a huge smile.

“I’m really good. Thanks for asking, though,” she said.

Tom still looked a bit puzzled, but just as he was about to ask something, the waiter returned with the bill. Liv looked away discretely as Tom wrote down the sum they should charge on his card, undoubtedly including a generous tip.

Tom helped Liv into her bolero, gentleman that he was. It had rained a bit while they had dinner and she was glad she’d taken it with her. As they sat in the cab, being driven towards Liv’s flat, she took all her courage and voiced the question she’d meant to ask all evening.

“Would you like to come upstairs for a nightcap?”

She hadn’t managed to look at him when she asked, but when Tom didn’t answer, she raised her eyes to his. His expression was a weird mixture of hunger and happiness.

“I’d love to.”

Liv nodded. So that was settled. Good. She smiled and Tom smiled back, softly squeezing her hand that he had been holding since boarding the cab.

Upon arriving at her place, Tom paid the driver, eliciting a mumbled protest from Liv. He merely chuckled, but when the cab drove away, he leaned over, his breath brushing her ear when he talked.

“Let me spoil you, darling,” he whispered, and she felt her knees go weak.

They hurried towards the door and Liv fumbled a bit with the key, but eventually, they made it inside and upstairs. Liv toed off her shoes and asked Tom to do the same.

“Make yourself at home,” she said, suddenly nervous and shy again.

She hurried to the kitchen, filled two glasses with water, then turned around to go to the living room to ask Tom what he wanted to drink, just to smack into him. She hadn’t heard him follow her. Without a word, he took the water glasses from her hands and pulled her close, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Liv’s mind had trouble coming to terms with what was happening. Tom’s tongue was ravaging her mouth and she melted into his arms. As quickly as the kiss had started, it was over again. Tom stood in front of her, panting, looking at her sheepishly.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

Liv giggled.

“I’m not complaining,” she replied cheekily, walking past him to the living room.

“So, what do you want to drink?” she asked, flipping open the lid of her little bar.

Tom had followed her. He laughed.

“Ehehehehe, you really do have one of those globe bars that looks like a sophisticated piece of furniture but also serves a more mundane purpose,” he grinned at her bar.

It was true, her minibar was hidden inside a sturdy globe. She shrugged.

“I always wanted one of those, so I got one. So, what will it be? Though there isn’t that much on offer, as you can see the bar is a bit small and I’m not much of a drinker, honestly,” she gestured at the four bottles that were crammed inside the small storage space.

“I have Talisker Whisky from the Isle of Skye, though I think the bottle isn’t open yet. Havana Club, 7 years. Bombay Saphire Gin and Vodka Gorbatschow. There should be a small bottle of Absinth somewhere as well, though I think I have that in the kitchen. And if you’re up for Tequila, then I have to disappoint you. I’m not drinking that infernal stuff anymore, since I had the worst hangover of my life from too many Tequila Sunrise and several Tequila shots,” she explained.

Tom chuckled.

“I’m having what you’re having.”

“Hm,” Liv contemplated, then reached for the bottle of gin. It was the only one that was only filled to a third, the others were hardly touched. As she didn’t often invite people over and didn’t like to drink alone, she hardly used the bar and if she did, she mostly drank a bit of gin.

She poured them both a gin tonic and handed one glass to Tom before walking over to look after the dark turtle lord. She scratched him under the chin when she felt a soft kiss being placed on her neck. Liv closed her eyes, enjoying Tom’s lips on her skin. She held perfectly still and tilted her head to give him better access as she didn’t want his caresses to end.

Tom pressed his front to her back, his arms circling her waist, holding her close while covering her neck in kisses, licks and soft little bites. She couldn’t suppress a sigh.

“You’re not too keen on that drink, are you?” she finally asked.

The air Tom blew over her skin as he laughed breathily made her shiver.

“I’m keen on something else,” he whispered against her neck, just below her ear.

Liv’s breath hitched. She pressed herself back into him, feeling his warm, firm body against her.

“Are you now?” she teased, groaning as he bit the lobe of her ear.

“Yes,” the word a hiss.

Liv took his hands in hers and guided them upwards, laying them on her breasts. Tom moaned. The sound went straight to her core, as did the feeling of his big, beautiful hands gently massaging her breasts. She finally turned around, grabbed him, one hand in his hair, one at his back and pulled him into a searing, hot kiss.

It was hard to think while they were kissing so passionately, one of Tom’s hands inching closer and closer to her ass but stopping at the small of her back. Liv had previously thought they would start by making out on her sofa, but now, she couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom. Screw the sofa.

Well…

Finally, she managed to separate herself from Tom, who looked a bit dazed. She took his hand and gathered all her courage.

“Come,” she said, pulling him with her to the bedroom.

They stopped when they stood in front of her bed.

“Are you sure?” Tom asked, his voice a whisper.

Liv looked up at him. The most gorgeous man she’d ever seen was in her bedroom, ready to sleep with her - if she wanted to. And much more important, he liked her. _Really_ liked her. And she liked him back. A lot. She nodded.

“Yes.”

And then it was all gentle passion, Tom taking off his glasses, fingers stroking and caressing, unzipping zippers and unbuttoning buttons. Liv couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw him shirtless for the first time. He was perfect. An Adonis. A Greek god come to life, chiselled, firm, irresistible. She completely forgot that she was standing in front of him in her underwear and stockings as she was staring at his upper body. Only when Tom growled and attacked her neck with vigour did she remember her own state of undress. And when his hands found the globes of her ass, Tom moaned against her collar bone.

He peppered the skin of her breasts that wasn’t covered by her bra with kisses, burying his face between them while simultaneously massaging her butt. Liv moaned, her fingers roaming his chest when he came up for a kiss. She stroked his nipples and this time, _his_ breath hitched when she got close enough to lick one of them. Her hands went lower, and she started to fumble with his belt, cursing when it didn’t come off.

Tom chuckled and helped her, quickly wriggling out of his trousers. She only got a glimpse of his tenting boxers before she was suddenly on her back on the bed, Tom holding himself above her, nuzzling her neck while his fingers were busy with the clasps of her bra.

Once that came off, he went to work on her breasts, licking and nipping her nipples and the soft flesh, his hands holding hers. Her mind desperately tried to come to terms with the fact that she was about to sleep with him, but it wouldn’t register. There wasn’t enough brain capacity to _think_, only to _feel _and let go.

When he kissed her again, Liv took the opportunity and pushed her hands in the back of his boxers, cupping his perfect behind in her hands. Tom groaned, pushing himself towards her. She felt his prominent erection against her thigh and only kissed him harder. One of her hands wandered to the front to cup him and the sound he made was almost inhuman. She stroked him softly, not daring to grip him firmer, caressing the hot skin when he took her by surprise and quickly pushed his own hand into her panties.

She threw her head back once she felt his palm against her core, her hips lifting slightly towards his touch. Tom’s fingers played with her folds before he withdrew and pulled her thong down. He hurried to get out of his boxers as well and then he was gloriously naked, lying next to her, his hot erection lying on her thigh, one hand in her hair and one on her breast while he kissed her.

Liv grabbed his hair and pulled him away from her. He looked at her, confused.

“Condom,” was all she managed, pointing at her nightstand where the box of condoms lay on top.

Tom grinned and winked at her, hurriedly opening the packet, sheathing his length and then he was on top of her and _inside_ of her and their moans and sighs blended in their passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....


	25. Venus of Willendorf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's insecurities hit again. Tom tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter. Wow! There's only a short-ish epilogue after this...  
Please subscribe to the series so you won't miss any oneshots about these two. Or subscribe to my account, of you like. Maybe you'll find some other stuff you like as well!!
> 
> You can read about the Venus of Willendorf here. There are pics as well.  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_of_Willendorf
> 
> Thank you for your Kudos and comments! They always make my day!! 
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter. It's not always flowers and rainbows after the first time together...
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and chapter title idea!!

Liv looked at the ceiling, panting heavily as Tom rolled off her. She startled when he pulled her towards him, manoeuvring her so that her head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“I’m sorry, but I’m a cuddler,” he whispered with a smile audible in his voice.

She still couldn’t believe this had happened. She heard Tom’s intake of breath when he was about to speak and she couldn’t hold back anymore. With an undignified sob, she broke into tears.

“Liv, darling, what’s wrong? Oh God, did I hurt you?” he asked, his gentle voice full of concern.

She glanced up at him, seeing that he’d propped his head up on a cushion and was looking at her, though she couldn’t see him properly through the veil of tears. She wanted to answer, the problem was: she didn’t know herself why she was crying. She had an idea, though. She shook her head.

“N…no. You di…didn’t hurt me. I’m… s… sorry,” she stuttered, shaken by her own sobbing.

“Then what is it, dear? Why are you crying?” he asked softly, caressing her cheek with a finger, clearly worried.

“I…. I don’t know. It’s… just too much,” she tried, calming down a bit.

After wiping her face with the back of her hand, she closed her eyes, head still resting on his bare chest and took a few deep breaths, inhaling his smell. She couldn’t look at him right now, so she started to trace patterns on his skin, enjoying the feeling of his warm body beneath her.

“It’s… I’ve never had this. I’ve never felt this before,” she tried to collect her thoughts. “I… never cuddled after sex. There was one guy I wanted to, and he wanted the cuddling as well, but he didn’t have feelings for me, so I avoided it. I told you about that. It was a long time ago. I just… never thought this was possible for me. I didn’t want to cry. I’m sorry, I destroyed the mood,” she mumbled, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

One of his hands moved towards her face, gently forcing her to look at him. She complied, reluctantly. There was so much concern and feeling and sentiment in those beautiful blue eyes that Liv almost started to cry again.

“Liv, my dear, I am deeply sorry that this wonderful experience has been denied to you for so long. I cannot change the past, but I promise I’ll try to make up for it. Okay?” he asked softly.

She nodded.

“Okay. I think I’m a cuddler, too,” she said with a small smile, causing him to grin.

“And… I… this was the first time I’ve ever had an orgasm when someone else was involved… Ahem… thank you?” she offered with a shy smile.

He laughed.

“Excuse me for saying this, but what kind of twats have you been with? The lady deserves all the pleasure a man can provide,” he whispered with a grin and a kiss to her forehead.

Now it was Liv’s turn to chuckle. She moved a bit until she was fully comfortable, her cheek resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, one hand splayed on his stomach.

After enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin for a while, Tom moved.

“I’m terribly sorry to disturb you, but I have to get rid of my rubber penis,” he said jokingly.

Liv laughed and moved away. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips and then got up to leave towards the bathroom. She couldn’t help but stare at his perfect bum as he walked away. When the bathroom door closed, she stretched like a cat after a nap. She couldn’t believe he was hers now, this gorgeous specimen of a man. But it was true. She was incredibly happy – for a moment.

Once Tom was in the bathroom after their first round of incredibly good sex, the feeling of happiness vanished quickly, and she panicked at once. Because, why the fuck not? She needed to pee, so she knew she’d have to get up and walk through her flat and Tom would be there and see her naked and that couldn’t happen. After all, they’d been so passionate that he hadn’t looked too closely at her, and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Silly, yes. But at the time, in her panic, it had made perfect sense.

She hurriedly pulled on her fake kimono, got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She heard muffled sounds from the bathroom. Was Tom brushing his teeth? Why on earth would he do that? Liv pondered that question when she heard the bathroom door open and Tom’s steps moving towards the bedroom.

“Liv? Where are you?”

“Kitchen,” she replied, unsure of what was to come now.

She heard Tom’s steps coming closer and then he stood in the doorway, gloriously naked. She tried desperately to keep looking at his face and nowhere else.

“Everything alright?” he asked, looking at her questioningly.

“Yes,” she replied quickly, squeezed past him and almost ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

“Liv?” she heard him, now clearly worried.

“Just brushing my teeth,” she replied, hurrying to do so.

She spotted a second toothbrush in the glass next to her own.

“I hope it’s ok that I used your spare toothbrush,” Tom said through the door.

“Yes, sure,” she replied, brushing her teeth while sitting down on the loo and trying to get her thoughts together. Talk about multitasking.

Would he want to leave now?

Probably.

Did she want him to?

No.

On the contrary, she wanted him to stay. Desperately. Why was she behaving like an utter moron, then?

When she was done and had cleaned up a bit, she almost expected Tom to have left, so it was a nice surprise to find him lying in her bed, smiling at her when she entered the room. The smile didn’t last long.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She was fiddling with the belt of her kimono. The truth was that she was shy and terribly afraid to be naked in front of him.

“Uhm… nothing,” she tried, sitting down on the edge of the bed, then quickly taking the kimono off and pulling the blanked up.

“You’re lying,” Tom stated dryly. It wasn’t an accusation, just an observation.

She turned to look at him. His gaze was unwavering. She could make out his face clearly in the mixture of streetlight and moonshine coming in through the window as they hadn’t bothered closing the light absorbing curtains.

“Yes. Sorry,” she replied.

She had to tell him, anything else wouldn’t do. She took a deep breath.

“I’m nervous to be naked around you,” she said directly, looking anywhere but at his face.

“Oh Liv, you don’t have to be,” he whispered, softly stroking her cheek with his fingers.

“Easy to say for someone who looks like a Greek God,” she said, and Tom couldn’t suppress a giggle.

“While I’m more in the direction of… the Venus of Willendorf,” she mumbled.

Tom’s hand stopped and he tiled her chin, so she had to look at him. He’d done that a lot tonight.

“Believe me, you’re at least 50 kilos short of looking anything like the Venus. Likely more,” he said earnestly, and she huffed.

“I just… I don’t want you to be disappointed in me and my wobbly bits,” she said glumly.

Tom’s lips curled up into a mischievous smirk.

“I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for me to be disappointed in you and your wobbly bits,” he said hoarsely, and Liv couldn’t believe that he managed to sound so sexy saying something like that.

“In fact,” he said, moving closer and nipping on her shoulder, “I want to have a closer look at you. And your wobbly bits. And the not quite so wobbly bits. Pretty much all of your bits,” he murmured while kissing down her chest before catching a nipple between his lips and sucking and licking at it fiercely.

Liv gasped. She’d expected many outcomes of a conversation like this, but not Tom’s teasing and the truly spectacular oral sex she received from him only minutes later that ended with a mind-blowing orgasm.

Afterwards, still in post-orgasmic haze, he pulled her close, peppering her shoulder and neck with kisses. When Liv finally got back to her senses, she was snuggled as closely to him as possible, half lying on top of him. She realized something.

“You haven’t cum,” she said, nudging his half-hard dick with her thigh.

Tom laughed.

“I’m not twenty anymore. But don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll cum again soon,” he more or less growled before softly biting the lobe of her ear, making her squeal.

They were resting like that for a while, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of naked, sweaty skin on naked, sweaty skin.

“You’re spending the night, aren’t you?” Liv finally asked sleepily. It took all her courage to say it out loud.

“I’d like to, very much. If you’d like me to,” Tom replied sounding equally tired.

“Yes. In fact, I’d be mad at you if you left,” she said, yawning and cuddling even closer.

“Good. Because I’m staying. Good night, Liv,” Tom whispered, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Good night, Tom,” she answered, kissing his chest where her head was resting.

Sometime later, Liv woke up from an unfamiliar feeling. She was lying on her side and something, no, _someone_ warm was pressed against her back. Someone who was currently trying to wriggle his arm out from under her, likely with the intention of not waking her.

“Tom?”

“Sorry, darling, my arm fell asleep. Didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep,” he breathed close to her ear.

Liv gave a non-comitial grunt and tried to get comfortable again – and made a remarkable discovery. She moved her hips back against Tom, who groaned at the contact of her naked ass with his cock. Liv pretended not to notice and kept pushing back against him. Until she heard his husky voice next to her ear, his breath caressing her neck.

“I know exactly what you’re doing, darling,” he whispered and met her movements with his own.

Later, Liv realized she’d never done it in that position before. She’d enjoyed the full body contact but missed seeing Tom’s face at the same time.

They fell asleep again in each other’s arms.

The next time she woke up, the bed next to her was empty. She blinked a few times, trying to come to terms with her disappointment when she realized that she could hear the water running.

Someone was showering.

_Oh._

Smiling to herself, she got up, noticing with a certain satisfaction that her body was aching in all the right places. She put on her kimono and went to the kitchen to set the table and prepare breakfast. She was barely done bringing out the cutlery when Tom emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips. His towel dry hair stuck up in all directions, looking adorable. He grinned at her.

“Good morning! I hope it was okay that I took a shower,” he said, coming closer until he was standing directly in front of her and dipped down to give her a lingering kiss.

Liv was very ashamed of her morning breath. She pulled back quickly.

“Of course! I could use one as well,” she replied, trying not to get too distracted by the sight of his bare upper body.

She still found it hard to believe that this gorgeous man was in her flat, half naked after a night of passion - with her.

“Sure, I can take over here, if you want? You’d probably have to hurry a bit, but if you can make it in, let’s say, fifteen minutes, breakfast should be ready,” he smiled at her.

“Are you sure? I mean… You’re my guest, shouldn’t I be the one to make breakfast for you?” she asked, insecurely.

He huffed.

“Come on, I’m good here. Just… hurry. I already missed you while I was in the shower,” he admitted, his blush telling her that he actually said the truth.

Gosh, they were so disgustingly cute together.

Liv hurried and was ready in ten minutes. They had breakfast together and weirdly enough, there was no awkward silence, but a rather lively discussion. At least until they were done with breakfast and Liv got back from brushing her teeth. She went to the bedroom to get find something to wear and was greeted by Tom, who pulled her into a breath-taking kiss. He tasted of peppermint.

“Chewing gum?” she asked once he let go of her.

He grinned.

“A peppermint. I couldn’t wait for you to be done,” he said and she finally noticed his erection poking her from under the towel.

Grinning, Liv pulled on the towel. This would be a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who caught the Bridget Jones reference? ;)


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has had enough of Liv's insecurites. He decides to clear something up, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this is it! The final chapter. I'm so excited to post it and at the same time, I'm sad. I worked on this fic for almost two years (with some larger breaks in between...) and I can't believe it's complete now!
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who read this and went with me and them on their hopefully entertaining and cute journey. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos or commented! It was always such a pleasure to read your thoughts and ideas about those two! 
> 
> If you want to, you can also follow me on Tumblr though I'm not too active there atm. I'm Lokislovelyqueen there (I'm gonna chnage my name here some time soon, too). Feel free to message me if you want to, maybe we can chat for a bit!
> 
> Meanwhile, feel free to check out my other fics, incuding my multi-chapter epos Iona that will probably finish in 2025...! I have tons of new ideas too, some Loki fluff is in the works, as well as Steve Rogers fluff, Laing smut (hehe), and there are plans for even more Loki, Jonathan Pine smut and I'm sure that won't be the end of it!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and chapter title inspiration, as well as some ideas that helped smooth some things out. 
> 
> Many thanks @Tom Hiddleston for taking the same Tube as I did on a hot day in July 2018 (I know, I told you the story before...) and thus inspiring this whole thing (there was a Tube scene a few chapters back... a girl can dream...).
> 
> Love you all! And now: enjoy!

“Liv? Liv! You’ve spaced out again, haven’t you?”

Jen was looking at her, annoyed yet also a bit worried.

“Uhm, yes, sorry about that, what were you saying?”

The truth was that Liv kept daydreaming about the weekend. She just couldn’t help it.

It was Wednesday again, and Gary and Jen were back at work. They’d spent lunch break on Monday together, the two vacationists constantly droning on about their respective holidays, how sunny and great everything had been and how Liv _really_ needed to go on a nice beach vacation as well.

She’d barely paid attention.

Liv knew she probably should tell them about what had happened during the last few weeks, but at the same time, it was thrilling to have this secret and frankly, she didn’t know if Tom wanted to make it _official_ yet.

There was something to be made official, right?

Liv wasn’t even sure what their relationship status was at the moment. They hadn’t talked about that and she _thought_ they were together, and it hadn’t been just a fling or something like that – they’d been on at least two dates – but she couldn’t be _entirely_ sure, could she?

Her thoughts kept drifting off, reliving Saturday and Sunday again and again while Jen and Gary went on about food, sand and the sea.

Tom had left her place on Sunday afternoon. It had taken them ages to be able to say goodbye. Tom had texted as soon as he was home, and they’d spent the evening talking during a three hours phone call. Liv found it hard to imagine that they had so much to talk about, but there was never a lag in their conversation and they always found a new topic.

And now it was Wednesday, and Tom would pick her up for lunch.

She was fidgeting and Jen was annoyed by the nervous energy Liv oozed. Liv didn’t know how Tom expected her to act around him. They had kissed in public, yes, but not in front of anyone they knew. Not in front of a friend. Would he want that? Or would he pretend nothing had changed between them and greet her as a friend?

Liv almost jumped when the door to their office opened. There he was. Tom, a dazzling smile on his features, dressed in another one of his blue shirts and jeans.

He looked from her to Jen.

“Hello Jen. Wow, you’ve developed quite a tan! Nice vacation?” he asked nonchalantly, and Liv’s heart sank for a moment.

But only until he determinately strode over to where she had just gotten up from her office chair.

“Hi Tom! Yes, it was great, so sunny and warm,” her friend replied.

Liv got the impression that she wanted to say more but stopped because of what was happening in front of her.

Tom only had eyes for Liv.

“Hello darling. How have you been?” he asked gently and without any further ado, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely in greeting.

Liv kissed him back and when he let go of her, she was panting, and he was grinning down at her apologetically.

“Ready for lunch?” he asked.

“Y… ahem! Yes!” Liv had to clear her throat. His kiss had rendered her speechless.

She grabbed her purse and felt Tom next to her, his hand on the small of her back.

“See you around, Jen,” he said.

That was when Liv remembered that they weren’t alone. She looked at her friend and co-worker. Jen was staring at them, mouth open, and seemed unable to reply.

“Later, Jen,” Liv managed before she was out of the door.

They didn’t talk until they had gotten their falafel from the vendor around the corner and had found a bench to sit on in the small park that was close by.

“I hope I wasn’t too forward there,” Tom began.

Liv giggled.

“No. To be honest, I… I didn’t know if you… wanted to make this official now, but I think I have my answer,” she said, taking a bite of her lunch.

“Why wouldn’t I want to make it official?” Tom asked, eying her curiously.

She blushed and shrugged.

“Don’t know. I’m not really an expert,” she said, not able to look at him.

Tom sighed.

“I think we have to clear this once and for all and I only see one way of doing this,” Tom said, determination in his voice.

Liv looked at him, panicking a bit. Did he want to break this off because she was being so... difficult?

“Hold this, please” Tom said, pushing his falafel into her free hand.

He pulled out his phone, typed something, then put it away, took the two meals from her and looked at her expectantly.

“Go on, I think you’ve got a message,” he encouraged her.

Liv didn’t know what to think, she was so confused. She fished her phone out of her bag. The light was blinking, she truly had a new message. From Tom.

_T: Do you want to be my girlfriend? Yes [ ] no [ ] maybe [ ]_

Liv looked at the man sitting next to her. A light blush was visible behind his beard and he looked at her with sparkling eyes, a hopeful expression and a tiny, crooked smile. She broke into a broad grin herself.

She typed something, dropped her phone into her bag and took the food from him.

“You should look at your phone.”

Tom did as he was told, amusement on his features.

_L: T: Do you want to be my girlfriend? Yes [x] no [ ] maybe [ ]_

“Good. Glad that’s settled now,” he said, pocketing his phone and taking his lunch from Liv.

She giggled and shook her head. Tom leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

“You’re adorable,” he whispered huskily, close to her ear, his voice making her shiver.

It was probably very stupid, but Liv was incredibly relieved that things were sorted now. They were sitting close together, thighs and sides touching, munching away on their lunch, their conversation flowing easily. When they finished, Tom offered her a peppermint and they were holding hands while walking back to the uni.

Liv felt an immense amount of satisfaction when she spotted Claire the Nightmare, the unfairly good-looking but nasty and impolite French literature professor who’d always had the hots for Tom, staring at them. They stopped in front of Liv’s building. Tom took both of her hands in his, his fingers softly stroking her knuckles.

“Liv… I’m wondering, would you want to come over to my place on Friday after work?” he asked, looking like a bit like a schoolboy who asked out his crush.

A schoolboy with a full beard and a receding hairline.

Liv’s heart did somersaults.

“Sure, I’d like that, very much” she replied.

He smiled down at her, then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips, still holding her hands.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he mumbled against her lips before retreating, reluctantly letting go of her hands and taking a step back.

“See you, Liv. Friday at the latest,” Tom said, winking at her.

Of course, that made her blush.

“See you, Tom. I can’t wait,” she replied, waving a bit as she made her way into the building.

She climbed the stairs, dreamily grinning like an idiot. Without thinking, she opened the door to her office, walking like a sleepwalker to get settled at her desk. She only looked up when she heard someone clear their throat.

Jen and Gary were standing in front of her, both with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

“You, my dear, have some explaining to do!” Gary said, trying to sound mad but only managing to sound too excited for a good story.

Liv was fumbling with her hands, looking at her two friends. She chuckled.

“Alright. Get settled!”

If Liv was being honest, she couldn’t wait to tell them about the crazy last few weeks. Taking a deep breath, she began with an unbearably hot day at the office – so happy that for once, her story had a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic:
> 
> This is not the last we've seen of Tom and Liv as there definitely will be a couple of oneshots! I already created a series, so please subscribe to that or to my account (the name is gonna change some time soon, so don't let that fool you!) so you won't miss any updates on those two! I'm already working on the first sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think of their first proper date?


End file.
